Des cendres dans le vent
by KilGirl
Summary: " - Il faut que vous apportiez l'Amulette des Rois à Jauffre, c'est très important vous m'entendez ?, me souffla-t-il en me la mettant de force dans la main, il existe un autre héritier, un héritier que j'ai caché à la vue de tous, tout comme j'ai caché mon pêché. Il faut que vous le retrouviez, il est votre ultime espoir…" - L'histoire d'Oblivion en trois partie.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : je ne possède aucun droit sur The Elder Scroll et tout son univers, cette histoire n'est que pour le divertissement et je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus**

_« J'ai vu le jour il y a 87 ans. 65 années durant, j'ai été Empereur de Tamriel. Mais pendant tout ce temps, jamais je n'ai pu gouverner mes rêves. J'ai vu les Portes d'Oblivion, au delà desquelles nul ne peut voir en dehors du sommeil. Voyez ! Au cœur des ténèbres, un grand fléau s'abat sur le monde ! Nous sommes le 27 Vifazur de la 433ème année d'Akatosh. L'Ere Troisième vit ses derniers jours, et mon existence, ses dernières heures. » _

**Première partie : La Voie du Guerrier**

_ Chapitre 1 : Renaissance_

Un écho lointain me fit émerger en sursaut de mon sommeil troublé. Encore groggy et ankylosée, je mis du temps à revenir à la réalité. Ma main se porta à mes oreilles pointues, sensibles et douloureuses par le froid, pour tenter de leur apporter une chaleur fictive. Un poids inconnu à mes poignets me laissa interloquée. Qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Et qu'était ce « là » ? Mon regard se porta sur ma main et sur l'épais bracelet de métal qui en ceignait la base. Dans un flash presque douloureux je sentis la lourde main se poser sur mon épaule alors que j'allais m'enfuir, je revis les deux gardes m'accompagner dans cette prison glaciale, leurs expressions aussi fermés que les barreaux qui me privaient de ma liberté.

Avec un grognement, je me remis difficilement à genoux, délaissant la paillasse qui me tenait de lit. Je poussai un soupir de lassitude. Ma cellule était comme on pouvait s'y attendre : miteuse, humide et froide. Contrairement à d'habitude cependant, celle-ci était joliment décorée de lourdes chaînes accrochées au plafond de pierre et un amoncellement d'os en tapissait le sol, un crâne aux orbites noires semblait se moquer de ma situation, presque heureux de voir qu'il ne serait pas le seul à rester moisir dans ce trou. Je me redressai finalement après plusieurs essais et testai mes jambes flageolantes. Après quelques pas laborieux je me cramponnai aux barreaux de ma cellule, tachant de voir d'où avait pu provenir l'écho. Mon regard se porta finalement sur la cellule en face de la mienne. Son occupant me fixait avec un grand sourire dément. Un dunmer, un elfe noir à l'aspect déplaisant. Ses yeux rouges étincelaient d'une joie cruelle et ce fut avec une voix moqueuse et venimeuse qu'il m'interpella.

« − Hé ! Elfe des bois ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites aussi loin de la forêt ? On dirait que vos promenades insouciantes dans les bois vont s'achever de façon tragique... Sortir du royaume ombragé du Val-Boisé pour se retrouver dans un tel trou infesté de rats... Quelle tristesse. Vous devez avoir l'impression que les murs se resserrent autour de vous. Bientôt, vous perdrez la tête et les gardes vous trancheront la gorge pour mettre fin à vos divagations. C'est exact. Vous allez mourir ici, Elfe des bois ! Mourez ! Hé, vous entendez ça ? Les gardes arrivent... pour vous ! Hé, hé, hé... »

Je ne répondis rien à son attaque mais l'assassinai du regard alors que le bruit de pas se rapprochait. D'un certain côté il avait raison, j'aurais du rester dans les bois et ne jamais venir à la Cité Impérial. Mais la misère et l'aventure m'y avait poussée malgré moi la ville blanche m'avait attirée dans sa toile. J'avais à peine mis le pied dans la cité que je me retrouvai déjà en prison. Pour un changement qui se voulait positif, il n'y avait pas grande différence par rapport à ma vie précédente.

Des voix se firent entendre alors que leurs auteurs s'approchaient de ma cellule.

« − Mes fils… Ils sont morts n'est-ce pas ?, s'enquit une voix grave et las

− Le messager a seulement dit qu'ils avaient été attaqués, répondit une femme autoritaire

− Non je le sais, ils sont mort, affirma malgré tout la première voix avec tristesse

− Ma mission pour l'instant est de vous protéger, déclara sèchement la femme

Ils apparurent soudainement devant moi et je pus enfin les détailler. Trois gardes en armure noire et or étincelante encadraient un vieil homme courbé par l'âge. Il avait des cheveux gris mi-long et une longue robe pourpre et rouge avec un épais col en fourrure blanche. Je m'interrogeai sur leur présence. Que faisaient trois gardes et un bourgeois devant ma cellule ? La femme nota finalement que j'étais là. Ses yeux furetèrent brièvement sur mes cheveux blancs cendrées avant de se poser sur mon regard gris clair.

− Que fait un prisonnier ici ? Cette cellule est supposée hors limite !, gronda la femme en se tournant vers le garde le plus proche

− Encore un quiproquo avec la garde, je…, justifia rapidement l'homme interpellé

− Oubliez-ça, ouvrez la porte, coupa la femme avec colère, une certaine urgence dans la voix

Le garde fit aussitôt ce qu'il lui avait été demandé et s'approcha de la grille. Il empoigna une clé accrochée à sa ceinture et m'observa avec méfiance.

− Prisonnier ! Eloignez-vous de cette porte !, m'ordonna-t-il sèchement

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda, non désireuse de me retrouver rouée de coups.

− Plus loin, écartez-vous jusqu'à la fenêtre !

Fenêtre était un bien grand mot pour cet infime trou dans la muraille mais je la rejoignis sans protester. Les quatre personnages s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans mon étroite cellule. Le bourgeois posa enfin ses yeux sur moi, qu'il avait gardé baissés jusqu'à présent, perdu dans des pensées que je devinais douloureuses. Un éclair de reconnaissance le figea sur place. Il balaya mon visage anguleux de son regard choqué.

− Vous ! Je vous ai vu, dans mes rêves !, s'écria-t-il en s'approchant

Un garde voulu l'intercepter, toujours aussi récalcitrant face à ma présence mais ne s'interposa pas lorsque le bourgeois l'arrêta d'un geste. Surprise, je ne dis rien mais continuai de détailler cet étrange vieillard. Je finis par noter une amulette en forme de losange accrochée à son cou. D'un rouge profond, elle brillait de mille feux, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Le vieil homme se remit à parler et je détachai difficilement mon regard du bijou.

− Alors ce jour est arrivé… Dieux donnez-moi la force, souffla-t-il pour se donner courage, tous mes fils ont été assassinés et mes Lames m'entraînent hors de la ville. Par le plus grand des hasards, l'ouverture du passage secret se trouve dans votre cellule, rajouta-t-il devant mon air perplexe comme s'il avait obligation de justifier sa présence

− Pourquoi suis-je en prison ?, finis-je par demander faiblement

− Cela n'a pas d'importance, ce n'est pas dans ce lieu que l'on se souviendra de vous…

Ses paroles me laissèrent encore plus perdue que je ne l'étais déjà, je ne comprenais pas.

− Qui êtes vous ?, demandai-je de plus en plus méfiante envers cet étrange personnage

− Je suis l'Empereur Uriel Septim par la grâce des dieux et dirigeant de Tamriel et de ses habitants, dont vous, répondit-il avec fermeté comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'était toujours, croyez-vous en les Neufs ? Les Neufs divins ?, changea-t-il soudainement de sujet

− Je ne suis pas en très bon terme avec eux, répondis-je amèrement, je suis mon propre chemin

− Comme nous tous…

− Sir, il faut y aller, interrompit rudement la femme

− Oui, oui, bien sûr Capitaine Renaud

L'Empereur se détourna de moi avec autant de difficulté que j'en avais eu pour me détourner de son amulette, me laissant ingurgiter le fait que je me retrouvais en présence du dirigeant de ce pays.

− Reculez prisonnier, je vous conseille de ne pas nous suivre, gronda un garde avant de prendre la suite du cortège

Toujours sous le coup de ma surprise, je n'avais pas aperçu la porte en brique se détacher du mur en face de moi. Les quatre personnages disparurent dans l'embrasure sans attendre davantage. Après un moment d'hésitation, je me mis à leur suite, poussée par un instinct qui ne m'avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'à présent. Avant de m'enfoncer dans l'ouverture de pierre cependant, j'aperçus l'air avide de l'elfe noir qui avait observé tous les évènements depuis sa cellule. Avec un sourire narquois, je lui fis un geste obscène puis un salut moqueur avant de disparaître. J'entendis son cri de rage m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte en bois en face et se fut sans un regard en arrière que je quittai ma prison.

J'arrivai dans une étrange caverne tout en pierre brut, soutenue par de larges piliers du même matériau. Je prenais à peine le temps d'observer mon environnement quand des échos de coups d'épée et de cris me détournèrent de ma tâche. Au centre du dénivelé d'escaliers et de pierres brisées, un combat faisait rage. D'étranges êtres vêtus d'une armure rouge sombre et noir, masqués, luttaient contre les gardes de l'empereur. Sans que j'aie le temps de remuer un doigt, le combat se finit brutalement. Un silence lourd pesa un moment sur la pièce avant que l'un des deux gardes restant ne s'avance vers l'empereur et le guide vers la porte.

« − Capitaine Renaud…, commença par protester Uriel Septim

− Le Capitaine est mort, trancha abruptement le garde malgré son désarroi visible, ne vous en faite pas sir, on va vous sortir de là »

Sans plus attendre, les trois personnages restant disparurent par la porte en face, qui se verrouilla une fois refermée. J'émergeai de l'ombre et me glissai en bas de la pente qui me mena dans la grande pièce. Je m'arrêtai devant le corps sans vie d'un des étranges êtres qui avait attaqué l'empereur. L'armure qu'il portait avait disparu, remplacé par une longue robe rouge à capuche. Il s'agissait donc d'un homme et son armure avait du apparaitre suite à une invocation. Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec la magie. L'unique sort que je parvenais à produire était un sort de guérison, très utile dans certaines conditions mais ça s'arrêtait là. Bien sûr, avec un peu d'entrainement, j'aurais été capable d'en faire plus mais j'avais toujours préféré une bonne vieille arme dans les mains plutôt qu'une incantation qui pouvait vous exploser à la tête.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le corps du Capitaine Renaud, délaissant l'inconnu. Son visage était resté crispé par la douleur, sans doute à cause de la lame qui avait traversée son corps. A deux pas d'elle, une longue et fine épée attira mon regard. Je m'en emparai sans hésitation, notant la lame parfaite et sans accro, une excellente arme. Mon entrainement au maniement d'une lame se résumait à quelques coups rudimentaires. Je n'avais jamais cherché à approfondir cela, occupée que j'étais à survivre en volant et parcourir les plaines dans l'espoir de trouver ma voie. Mais mon instinct me disait que j'en aurais besoin pour la suite. Je connaissais peu ce pays et les paroles de l'empereur continuaient de faire écho dans mon esprit, annonçant un changement dans ma vie sans que je sache pourquoi.

Je tentai ensuite d'ouvrir la porte par laquelle l'empereur s'était enfui. Elle refusa de s'ouvrir évidemment. Avec un soupir de consternation je fouillai la pièce du regard dans l'espoir de trouver une autre sortie. Dans un coin de la caverne, un trou attira mon attention, mon espoir de fuite se raviva. Je m'engouffrai sans tarder et avançai prudemment, prête à parer toute attaque surprise. Ce trou dans le mur donnait sur une caverne plus brute, creusée à même la terre. L'obscurité y était prononcée et j'avançai presque à tâtons. Une peur irrationnelle s'insinua lentement dans mon esprit. Le silence était trop pesant et d'étranges bruits résonnaient dans mes oreilles. Je trébuchai soudainement et failli m'étaler au sol avant de reprendre mon équilibre et de chercher l'objet de cette chute avortée. Le cœur tambourinant, je relâchai mon souffle en découvrant un squelette d'un autre temps couché sur le sol. Après une étude minutie, je me décidai à lui enlever son armure de cuir grossier. Avant cela cependant, je marmonnais une brève excuse à son encontre, pour apaiser son esprit. Je ne croyais plus vraiment en les Neufs Divins mais je respectais tout de même le monde qui m'entourait, comme me l'avait appris un vieil ami dans ma jeunesse. La nature faisait parti de moi et renier ça revenait à renier ce que j'étais.

J'enfilais la tunique et les bottes avec une légère grimace de dégoût à cause de l'odeur, ils étaient un peu trop grands sur ma faible ossature mais c'était mieux que rien. Je délaissai mes guenilles de prisonnier au sol et m'intéressai aux autres affaires du mort. L'arc en fer à ses pieds me ravit. Je m'en emparai et testai la corde. Malgré ces années d'abandon, il semblait tout de même en état de servir. Je pris une flèche en fer dans le carquois du mort et visai un sceau suspendu à une corde au dessus d'un puits à quelques mètres de là. La corde vibra et la flèche se planta dans un bruit mat contre le bois. J'étais à présent à même de me défendre. Je farfouillai une dernière fois les affaires du mort et m'emparai de ces derniers trésors qui consistaient en une petite bourse remplie par quelques pièces en or et un étrange crochet courbé. Mon regard dériva sur un coffre à quelques pas de moi. Comment il s'était retrouvé là restait un mystère entier pour moi. Je fixai le crochet puis la serrure avant de revenir au crochet. Tiens donc, voilà qui devenait intéressant, ce mort était-il un voleur ? Je me penchai vers le coffre et introduisis le crochet. Prudemment je fis jouer l'outil dans la serrure et après un moment de concentration, j'entendis un déclic qui me fit sourire. J'inspectai le contenu du coffre et fut légèrement déçue en constatant qu'il ne contenait que deux potions de guérison.

Sans tarder je me décidai à poursuivre ma route, dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie. Je passai mon nouvel arc par-dessus ma tête ainsi que le carquois qui retomba lourdement dans mon dos. J'accrochai les potions à ma ceinture et dégainai mon épée. Un bruit devant moi me fit sursauter et je redressai mon arme, un fourmillement d'appréhension se répandit dans mon corps. A travers la noirceur, je distinguai une masse sombre remuer faiblement. Je m'approchai avec prudence le cœur relancé dans une course folle. Mon pied cogna contre une cruche que je n'avais pas aperçue et la chose se tourna vers moi en sifflant. J'eus à peine le temps de me redresser qu'elle fonçait sur moi. Dans un éclair, j'aperçus des dents pointus et des yeux rougeoyants avant de me protéger le visage et de frapper sans vraiment savoir où était la chose. A ma surprise, ma lame rencontra une masse solide et la chose retomba au sol dans un couinement de douleur avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Haletante, je restai en garde, prête à me défendre encore. Seulement la chose semblait avoir eu son compte. Prudemment, je m'en approchai et constatai qu'elle était de petite taille, enrobée d'une fourrure terne et sale. Je laissai échapper un petit rire nerveux devant ma propre peur. Je venais de me faire attaquer par un vulgaire rat d'égout, bien que beaucoup plus gros que je n'en avais vu jusqu'à présent. Rassurée par cette infime victoire, je poursuivis ma route. Je m'arrêtai encore une fois après quelques pas en découvrant ce que le rat faisait à cet endroit. L'odeur était insupportable mais je pris le temps de détailler la créature qui avait succombée à cet endroit. Un gobelin à la peau verte recouverte de croûte semblait avoir agonisé après un violent coup de massue sur le côté du crâne, qui avait fait éclater son casque en os de bélier dont les longues cornes courbés protégeaient la tête. Il portait un pagne en peau qui avait été arraché de la créature qu'elle recouvrait avant. Ses membres étaient démesurés et sa tête deux fois trop grosse pour son corps.

Sans m'attarder devant ce spectacle peu appréciable, je tentai de passer outre la porte qui me barrait le chemin avant de découvrir qu'elle était verrouillée. Tenace et refusant de laisser repartir mon espoir naissant j'inspectai autour de moi pour tenter de découvrir où la clé pouvait bien se trouver. Finalement mon regard retomba sur la carcasse du gobelin et avec un soupir de résignation je me mis à la fouiller. Dans le creux de son pagne, dans une bourse se trouvait la clé de ma deuxième libération. Et je repris mon chemin, un peu plus confiante que je ne l'étais jusqu'à présent, maintenant armée et résignée à me battre pour ma liberté.

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant mais ne paniquez pas, la suite viendra bientôt pour ceux qui on envie de poursuivre l'aventure avec notre jeune elfe des bois.**

**Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fic donc j'espère que l'ensemble rendra bien pour celle-ci.**

**Il s'agit d'une histoire en trois parties, suivant de façon plutôt fidèle le jeu Oblivion. Pour ceux qui n'y ont jamais joué vous pourrez ainsi découvrir son univers et pour ceux qui connaissent, ça sera comme une partie commentée.**

**La première partie se concentre sur la Guilde des Guerriers, la seconde sur la Guilde des Voleurs et la dernière sur la Guilde des Assassins, le tout sur fond de quête Principale bien sûr.**

**Cette première partie est terminée d'être écrite et je tacherai de la publier régulièrement.**

**J'espère donc vous voir prochainement pour la suite et si vous avez une critique (constructive ou pas), n'hésitez pas à ma la faire parvenir ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapitre 2 : Un bain de Gobelin_

Plus je m'enfonçais et plus j'avais l'impression que jamais je ne retrouverais la lumière du jour. Les grottes se succédaient, toutes semblables et toutes infestées de rats. Après ma première victoire contre une de ces bêtes, je pris confiance assez pour m'en débarrasser sans trop de mal. Leurs sens étaient affutés mais je parvenais toujours à les voir venir en bondissant et couinant vers moi. Bien sûr, j'avais récolté plusieurs morsures bien douloureuses sur les bras mais un petit sort de guérison m'en débarrassa bien vite. J'inspectai avec précaution chaque pièce, ramassant ce que je pouvais juger d'utile comme quelques potions en plus et des crochets qui semblaient avoir été abandonnés sur place.

Les choses commencèrent à se gâter lorsque j'atteignis la troisième salle. Un souffle rauque résonnait bruyamment dans la grotte, comme un gémissement continu. Je raffermis ma prise sur ma lame et avançai en tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Des couinements se rajoutèrent dans la grinçante mélodie du souffle laborieux. Farfouillant les ténèbres je pus enfin distinguer l'origine de cette cacophonie discordante. Un zombie. Un zombie qui se battait férocement contre les rats dont les dents arrachaient sans effort la chaire morte. J'attendis patiemment de savoir qui gagnerait, dans l'espoir que les rats l'emportent. Je connaissais bien les rumeurs sur les affreuses maladies que transportaient ces cadavres ambulants et je voulais limiter le contact un minimum. Dans un ultime râle, la chose morte sembla perdre l'étrange vie qui l'animait et retomba comme une poupée de chiffon au sol. Je m'empressai d'achever les rats pendant qu'ils se gavaient de la chaire morte, en quelques coups d'épée hasardeux. Je priais pour ne plus en recroiser jusqu'à la sortie.

Je progressais lentement, terrifiée à l'idée de me faire dévorer par une horde de bêtes rageuses mais déterminée à trouver la sortie. Un bruit de pas m'avertit d'un nouveau danger. Je m'approchais silencieusement du coin formé par le couloir en angle droit et jetai un coup d'œil. Un gobelin au ventre proéminant se dandinait lourdement dans la pièce, attendant patiemment que le rat qu'il avait mis à griller soit cuit. Je déterminai mes options et me décidai à rengainer ma lame pour ensuite attraper mon arc. Je n'étais pas un excellent archer mais je savais me débrouiller, surtout pour une cible aussi près. Je visai soigneusement et lâchai la corde. La flèche se planta dans le thorax de la créature qui eut à peine le temps de pousser un cri de surprise avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Encore choquée par la dextérité de mon tir, je m'approchai de sa dépouille. De la pointe de mon arc je la tâtai pour vérifier que la créature était bien morte. Je m'apprêtai à me détourner de cette chose quand dans un sursaut elle se redressa et m'agrippa la cheville. Je poussai un cri de surprise et de douleur alors que ses griffes transperçaient mes bottes et se plantaient dans ma peau. D'un coup de mon arc, je la frappai à la tête. Sans doute bien affaibli par la flèche dans ses poumons, le gobelin se décida enfin à rendre son dernier soupir. Je due faire levier avec mon arme pour faire lâcher prise à ses doigts sans vie. Avec une grimace de douleur, je tentai de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit et d'appliquer un sort de guérison. Mais c'était comme si la peur obstruait mon corps. Je m'assis au sol et inspirai profondément. Après un long moment, mon cœur reprit sa course normal et mon poing s'illumina de la douce couleur bleue salvatrice. La douleur disparue et je pus enfin me remettre en route. Je commençai à lentement perdre espoir d'en sortir vivante…

Je poursuivis ma route et arrivai dans une petite pièce qui descendait en pente et au bout de laquelle se trouvaient deux gobelins. C'était un défi bien trop grand pour moi et je commençai à désespérer. Puis mon regard rencontra un empilement précaire de lourds troncs. L'idée germa instantanément et sans réfléchir je poussai de toutes mes forces. Les bûches dégringolèrent dans un fracas et les gobelins se mirent à courir le long du couloir. Malheureusement pour eux et heureusement pour moi, ils ne parvinrent pas à se mettre à l'abri. Un bruit d'os brisés accompagna la chute des troncs sur les gobelins. J'attendis un court instant alors que le silence retombait lentement et j'entrepris ensuite d'enjamber les troncs, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable des deux gobelins que je supposai mort.

Et je marchai encore et toujours plus loin, avant d'arriver dans une des plus grandes cavernes que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent. Un large creux s'étendait à son centre, entouré par une haute muraille de pierre, sur laquelle cinq gobelins patrouillaient lentement. Cette fois, je pris mon temps pour détailler mon environnement mais le désespoir se fit plus intense. Je ne voyais pas d'issue à ce piège mortel. Un couinement me sortit de ma torpeur et je notai enfin la présence d'un troupeau de rat, maintenu ensemble par un large enclos. Mon regard suivit la corde qui partait de la porte de l'enclos à l'arche de pierre en face de moi. Encore une fois, une idée salvatrice me remit en action. Tout d'abord je m'assurai qu'aucun gobelin n'était à proximité mais la chance était de mon côté puisqu'ils étaient tous attroupé autour du feu à l'opposé de la sortie à laquelle j'étais. Je m'avançai lentement et prudemment, les yeux virevoltant entre les gobelins, la corde et là ou je posai mes pieds. J'atteignis enfin mon but et attrapai la pierre fixée au bout de la corde pour la tenir en place. Je tirai avec force dessus et sentis plus que je ne vis la porte se soulever. Dans un concert de couinement les rats bondirent hors de leur prison et s'élancèrent sur la bande de gobelins. Le chaos qui en résulta me permis de rejoindre la sortie en face, aussi discrètement que je le pouvais, tout en observant les gobelins lutter contre leur repas.

Hors de vu, je piquai un sprint sur plusieurs mètres, pour mettre un minimum de distance entre moi et les créatures. Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement que j'aperçus un trou qui tombait sur une nouvelle caverne en pierre cette fois, comme celle par laquelle je m'étais enfui. Des voix résonnaient jusqu'à mes oreilles mais lancée par ma course folle je ne pus m'arrêter à temps devant le bord du mur qui descendait à pique. Je chutai de deux mètres et restai un moment au sol à reprendre mes esprits. Je parvins finalement à me remettre sur mes pieds et constatai que je venais de rejoindre l'empereur et ses deux gardes qui s'approchaient maintenant de moi, arme dégainée.

« − Encore le prisonnier, tuez-le !, s'écria le garde qui semblait avoir reprit le commandement depuis la mort de son Capitaine et qui finit enfin par me reconnaître malgré ma nouvelle tenue

− Non ! Laissez-là, s'interposa aussitôt l'empereur à ma plus grande surprise.

Les deux gardes tout aussi choqués que moi abaissèrent lentement leurs armes.

− Mais sir…, tenta de protester l'un d'entre eux

− J'ai dis assez Baurus, je pense que si elle est parvenue à tenir jusqu'à présent, elle pourrait devenir un atout pour la suite, qu'elle nous accompagne, trancha l'empereur calmement

Avec un regard désapprobateur, Baurus reprit la tête de la progression et fit signe à l'autre garde de le suivre. Uriel Septim resta en arrière et attendit que je le rejoigne. Nous marchâmes lentement derrière, toujours sur nos gardes alors que l'empereur entamait la discussion avec moi.

− Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre pourquoi je vous fais confiance, ils n'ont pas vu ce que j'ai vu, expliqua-t-il

Moi-même je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais j'étais bien trop heureuse qu'il m'ait épargnée pour me méfier de cela. J'allais lui demander pourquoi il m'avait vraiment laissée en vie lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

− Les Neufs Divins me l'ont montré, dans leurs cieux parsemés de feux et d'étincelles. Sous quel signe êtes-vous né ?, m'interrogea-t-il

− L'Ombre

− Ainsi tout est vrai… Je suis près à accepter ma mort, une mort nécessaire, maintenant que je sais que les étoiles ne m'ont pas menti.

Je commençai à me lasser de ses paroles énigmatiques, qui me troublaient et me terrifiaient plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Finalement, j'osai poser mes questions.

− Et moi dans tout ça ?

− Vos étoiles ne sont pas les miennes mais l'Ombre sera un compagnon quand la chance ne le sera pas.

Le silence s'abattit quelques instants alors que nous progressions toujours plus loin, sans aucun signe de ces hommes en robe rouge.

− Vous n'avez pas peur de mourir ?, demandai-je hésitante en repensant à ses paroles

− J'ai bien vécu et même si je regrette certaines actions, j'affronterai mon destin avec le courage et la force que m'ont donnée les Neufs.

− Où allez-vous ?

− A ma tombe, vous me suivrez sur un bout du chemin et après nous nous séparerons

Je fronçai les sourcils pour marquer mon agacement face à ses remarques évasives mais ne rajoutai rien. Le garde du nom de Baurus ralentit et attendit que j'arrive à sa hauteur. Il me tendit une torche qu'il venait de récupérer sur un mur.

− Taisez-vous donc prisonnier et prenez cette torche, rendez-vous utile

Je décidai de faire profil bas pour l'instant mais ce garde commençait à m'agacer plus que nécessaire. Faisant fi de ce sentiment, je me décidai à l'interroger pour enfin y voir clair dans toute cette suite d'évènements improbables.

− Vous ne faites pas parti de la garde impériale, l'abordai-je de façon neutre

− Nous sommes les Lames, nous sommes les gardes du corps de l'empereur. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec la banale Garde Impériale, répondit-il sèchement, retissant à l'idée de me mettre au parfum

Au moins, il répondait à mes questions.

− Pourquoi faire sortir l'empereur de la Cité ?

− Pour des raisons de sécurité, évasa-t-il, mais je dois avouer que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, rajouta-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi

Le garde en face de nous leva la main pour nous faire signe de nous arrêter.

− Je n'aime pas ça, je pars en éclaireur, dit-il sans nous regarder

Baurus se plaça près de l'empereur pendant que je fouillais les ténèbres hors de porter de ma torche. Finalement, le garde revint et nous entraina vers une autre salle, plus petite. Nous tournâmes sur la droite et nous arrêtâmes devant une grille rouillée. Le garde tenta de l'ouvrir mais ses efforts furent vains.

− Barrée de l'autre côté, c'est un piège, grogna-t-il à son camarade

− Vite, tentons l'autre sortie, pressa Baurus

Nous nous précipitâmes vers la deuxième grille devant laquelle nous étions passés. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt mais nos espoirs de fuites retombèrent lorsque nous découvrîmes qu'il s'agissait d'un cul-de-sac. Baurus pris aussitôt les devant.

− Prisonnier, restez avec l'empereur et protégez-le au prix de votre misérable vie, Glenroy avec moi, nous devons empêcher l'ennemi de franchir cette grille !

Les deux gardes se postèrent en dehors et poussèrent un cri de guerre en se lançant à l'assaut des hommes en rouge qui fonçaient sur nous. Je jetai ma torche plus loin et dégainai ma lame, prête à défendre chèrement ma vie. Soudain la main de l'empereur se porta sur mon épaule et je faillis lui planter mon épée dans le corps. Une sorte d'ombre funeste hantait son regard mais celui-ci s'accrocha encore plus à moi. De son autre main, il retira l'amulette autour de son cou et me la tendit.

− Il faut que vous apportiez l'Amulette de Rois à Jauffre, c'est très important vous m'entendez ?, me souffla-t-il en me la mettant de force dans la main, il existe un autre héritier, un héritier que j'ai caché à la vue de tous, tout comme j'ai caché mon pêché. Il faut que vous le retrouviez, il est votre ultime espoir…

Il relâcha son étreinte et se recula d'un pas. J'allais lui demander des précisions lorsque j'aperçus trop tard l'ennemi derrière son dos. Il tenait une dague à la main qui étincela funestement, répondant à l'appel du sang. L'attaque vint au ralenti. Il leva l'arme et agrippa fermement l'empereur par derrière. D'un coup bien ajusté, il lui trancha la gorge. Je restai figé d'effroi alors qu'Uriel Septim s'écroulait au sol, le visage crispé par la surprise. L'ennemi tourna son regard vide vers moi et enjamba le corps de l'empereur. La panique me paralysait et je laissai cet homme approcher sans broncher. L'ultime râle d'Uriel Septim finit cependant par me sortir de ma torpeur. Ramassant mon courage je bondis, lame en avant. Surpris par mon attaque soudaine, l'ennemi n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et mon arme se planta dans son corps. Je la lâchai, regardai l'homme tomber en arrière et rester inanimé au sol. Dans un état second, je notai la présence du passage secret maintenant ouvert devant moi. Je sentis Baurus me pousser sans ménagement sur le côté alors qu'il s'agenouillait près du corps sans vie de l'empereur. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi et pris connaissance des morts étalés au sol, dont Glenroy l'autre garde. Baurus et moi étions donc les seuls survivants de cette attaque.

− Que Talos nous vienne en aide, marmonna Baurus en se redressant lentement

Soudain, il regarda fébrilement autour.

− Où est l'Amulette des Rois ?, s'écria-t-il

Mon regard tomba sur ma main gauche, qui enserrait toujours fermement le pendentif.

− Elle est là, lui dis-je en lui montrant, l'empereur me l'a donnée avant de…, je fis un vague geste, encore trop choquée pour placer un mot sur ce que je venais de voir, il m'a dit d'aller trouver Jauffre et de l'aider à ramener son dernier héritier.

Le garde me contempla bouche-bée mais ne fit aucun mouvement dans l'intention de me reprendre l'amulette des mains.

− On dit que du sang de dragon coule dans les veines de la lignée des Septim, ils ont une perception différente du commun des mortels. S'il vous l'a donnée et vous a fait confiance alors ainsi soit-il, je respecterais cela. Il existe vraiment un autre héritier ?, me demanda-t-il avec effarement

− C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Qui est Jauffre ?

− C'est le grand Maitre de mon ordre, même si ça ne ce voit pas. Il est moine dans le prieuré de Weynon près de Chorrol

− Comment puis-je me rendre là-bas ?, m'enquis-je à ma surprise, je n'avais pas encore pris conscience de ce qu'il m'avait été demandé de faire

Baurus m'indiqua le passage secret, en évitant tout contact visuel avec le corps de l'empereur.

− Poursuivez votre chemin par là, vous allez retomber dans les égouts. De là, continuez tout droit et vous aller trouver la sortie sans difficulté. Et prenez cette clé, elle vous sera utile, m'indiqua-t-il en me tendant l'objet, vous ayant vu à l'œuvre je ne doute pas de votre réussite.

Je me fichais bien de ce qu'il pensait de moi, tout ce qui m'importait à présent, c'était de sortir de ce cauchemar sous-terrain. Je me tournai vers l'ennemi que j'avais abattu d'un coup de lame et après un violent effort, parvint à retirer la lame de son corps. Je la tendis à Baurus qui me fixa avec des yeux ronds.

− Vous avez rapporté la lame du Capitaine Renaud ! Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'elle trouve sa place sur le tableau d'honneur

Bien que reconnaissante à cette lame de m'avoir sauvée la vie, je ne me sentais pas encore digne de la porter.

− Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?, demandai-je curieusement au garde

− Je vais surveiller la dépouille de l'empereur jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, ne vous en faites pas. Retrouvez l'héritier, m'ordonna-t-il »

Il me lança un étrange regard teinté de respect et de certitude avant de me faire un signe de tête pour que je m'en aille. Je contemplai une dernière fois la dépouille de l'empereur qui avait vu sa mort arriver et m'enfonçai dans le trou.

Comme prévu, je rejoignis rapidement les égouts. L'odeur y était à peine supportable mais je poursuivis mon chemin tout droit, comme Baurus me l'avait dit. La lumière du jour diffusa une chaleur salvatrice dans mon corps et ce fut en courant que je parcourus les derniers mètres. Je fus aveuglée pendant un moment par le soleil lumineux mais j'inspirais à plein poumon l'air frais et la liberté que je venais de retrouver.

Je finis par discerner l'étendue d'eau qui entourait la Cité Impériale et la terre verdoyante au loin. Je me retournai et observai la haute muraille blanche qui délimitait la ville. Puis je restai planter sur place, indécise.

Maintenant que j'étais enfin libre, je me demandai ce que j'allais faire. J'aurais aussi bien pu balancer l'amulette dans l'eau en face de moi et partir chercher fortune ailleurs. Mais mon instinct, mon seul compagnon depuis toujours, m'ordonnait de ne pas le faire. Je devais retrouver cet héritier car même si je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais, il en allait de la sécurité de l'empire, comme je commençai à m'en douter. Je fixai l'amulette, toujours dans ma main, puis la serrai brièvement avant de la cacher dans ma bourse. J'avais pris ma décision et j'allai la suivre jusqu'au bout, parole d'Ash l'elfe des bois.


	3. Chapter 3

**On commence à passer aux choses sérieuses. Ce chapitre là est un petit peu plus long et permet de planter le décor. J'ai décidé d'ajouter Jauffre en tant qu'accompagnateur, c'est un personnage intéressant à creuser mais pour moi le meilleur reste Modryn Oreyn avec lequel je me suis vraiment amusé. Mais lui n'apparaît pas tout de suite malheureusement… Rien ne vous empêche d'apprécier Jauffre en attendant !**

**Bonne lecture **

_Chapitre 3 : Le prieuré de Weynon_

Je connaissais mal la géographie de Cyrodiil, le siège Impérial. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter une fois arrivée, vite emprisonnée comme je l'avais été. Ma priorité pour l'instant était donc de trouver une carte et des provisions pour mon voyage. Je m'approchai du bord de l'eau et suivis son cours des yeux. J'aperçus ce qui semblait être un large pont sur ma gauche, sans doute principale vu sa grandeur et largeur. Sans attendre je me mis en route. La Cité Impériale avait été construite sur une île, entourée par un large fleuve, un moyen de défense imparable. Ses hauts remparts étaient impressionnants, une façon écrasante de montrer sa supériorité. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de démonstration de force, ayant depuis toujours vécue dans une forêt à l'abri des arbres. Ce fut donc avec malaise que je longeais les pierres blanches, mon arc à la main, plus méfiante que jamais. L'Amulette des Rois pesait lourdement à ma ceinture, me rappelant le lourd fardeau qui m'accompagnait. Après une heure de marche j'atteignis enfin le pont.

Il était bien plus gigantesque de près, quinze hommes auraient pu se tenir les uns à côté des autres sans même se frôler sur toute la largeur. Je me retournai et posai mon regard sur la porte tout aussi imposante que le reste. Deux gardes en surveillaient l'entrée. Ils avaient pris connaissance de ma soudaine apparition mais je ne représentais apparemment pas une menace pour eux. En face de moi, postée entre le pont et la porte d'entrée, une petite écurie se dressait fièrement. Bien qu'usée par le temps, les affaires semblaient plutôt bien marcher étant donné le nombre conséquent de chevaux qui broutaient paisiblement dans leur enclos.

Je me décidai un instant puis me détournai de l'entrée majestueuse de la Cité pour m'engager sur le pont de pierre. Je mis plus de temps que je ne pensais pour atteindre l'autre bout mais je préférais cela à retourner dans cette ville qui me répugnait depuis mon arrestation.

Avec soulagement, je notai la présence d'une petite auberge miteuse le long de la route à la sortie du pont ainsi qu'une maison située juste en face. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je vérifiai fébrilement que la bourse contenant l'amulette était bien cachée avant de pousser la porte grinçante de l'auberge de Wawnet d'après la pancarte branlante au dessus de la porte.

Un tonnerre de bruits diverses résonnèrent dans mes oreilles sensibles des rires gras, des claquements d'échoppes contre le bois, des démarches alourdis par l'alcool. Il devait être le milieu de la journée et pourtant l'auberge était plutôt bien remplie. Je me dirigeai vers la droite et descendis prudemment les deux marches menant à la salle principale. Un groupe de gardes festoyaient allègrement malgré l'heure précoce. Deux pêcheurs les observaient avec désapprobation depuis le coin opposé mais se gardaient bien de faire la moindre remarque. Je rejoignis le comptoir directement à gauche des marches et détaillai l'aubergiste, une elfe des bois au visage large et à l'air résignée. Elle était propre sur elle, bien qu'habillée de vêtements usés. Je me demandai comme elle pouvait supporter le bruit qui me vrillait les tympans douloureusement. Elle porta un regard ambré sur moi et se redressa pour m'accueillir.

« − Bonjour, bienvenu à l'Auberge de Wawnet, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?, s'enquit-elle d'une voix lasse d'avoir répétée inlassablement ces mots

− Bonjour, je souhaiterai savoir en combien de temps je peux rejoindre Chorrol ?, lui demandai-je le plus aimablement possible

− Si vous partez maintenant, vous arriverez au couché du soleil

Je méditais un instant sur cela, mesurant mon état de fatigue.

− Auriez-vous des provisions pour la journée et une carte que je puisse acheter ?

Son regard se porta par delà mon épaule et son attention se focalisa sur les bruyants gardes avant de revenir se poser sur moi

− Bien sûr, affirma-t-elle après un moment de silence

Je l'observai disparaître au fond de sa boutique avant de m'appuyer sur le comptoir. J'eus l'impression qu'elle devait subir ce genre de cacophonie tout les jours, vu la proximité de la Cité. Les gardes rirent à gorge déployée encore une fois. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de la disparition de l'empereur et de la menace qui pesait sur leurs têtes.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un jeune homme en guenille bondit dans la salle, haletant.

− L'empereur est mort !, cria-t-il aussitôt qu'il eut retrouvé assez de souffle pour cela

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Tous le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. L'un des gardes finit par se lever et s'approcher du jeune homme.

− Qu'as-tu dis ?, s'enquit-il en grognant

− L'empereur est mort !, répéta-t-il fébrilement, j'ai vu le corps qu'ils ont amené au sanctuaire, la gorge aussi béante qu'une gueule de gobelin

− S'il s'agit d'une blague…, menaça le garde

− Je vous jure ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux !

Tout à coups, tous se mirent en mouvement. Les gardes se ruèrent dehors, bousculant sans ménagement le jeune homme, se précipitant jusqu'à leur garnison pour confirmer la nouvelle. En même pas quelques secondes, l'auberge se retrouva vidée de tout occupant. J'étais épatée par la vitesse à laquelle la nouvelle s'était répandue. Finalement, je notai la présence de l'aubergiste dans mon dos et lui fit face. Elle semblait choquée par la soudaine information et mit du temps avant de sortir de sa torpeur.

− Au nom des Neufs Divins, qu'allons nous devenir, marmonna-t-elle en s'occupant d'empaqueter rapidement mes provisions dans un petit sac en cuir

− Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?, lui demandai-je curieusement

J'étais encore ignorante du système de fonctionnement du gouvernement de cette région et m'interrogeai.

− Le Conseil des Anciens va prendre la tête le temps qu'un nouvel empereur soit élu, mais ça peut bien prendre des années

Je n'en doutais pas une seconde, le point commun de chaque régime étant la bataille de pouvoir. Je ne savais pas cependant ce qu'était exactement le Conseil des Anciens mais je ne posai pas la question, de peur de rendre méfiante mon interlocutrice. Distraitement, elle me tendit ce que j'avais demandé. J'accrochai le sac dans mon dos, à côté de mon carquois de flèche.

− Cela fera dix pièces d'or

Je les sortis et lui tendis, heureuse d'avoir trouvé ce faible butin sur le pauvre squelette de la caverne.

− Bon courage pour la suite, lui dis-je en prenant la porte »

Elle répondit par un vague signe de la main alors qu'elle s'occupait de fermer son auberge, sans doute pour aller vérifier par elle-même la terrible nouvelle. Je suivis le chemin à l'opposé de la Cité et rejoignis un croisement dont les panneaux m'indiquèrent la direction de Chorrol.

Je marchai longtemps, trottinant de temps en temps, appréciant l'air frais sur la peau de mon visage. Je croisais de temps à autres des gens qui allaient dans le sens opposé, sans doute pour se rendre à la Cité Impériale. J'aperçus aussi quelques bandits de chemin mais apparemment, mon aspect miséreux leurs indiquèrent que je ne possédais pas grand-chose, pas de quoi risquer de se faire arrêter du moins. Je rencontrai un ou deux gardes impériaux à cheval, patrouillant à la recherche de danger pour la population. Je savourais ma liberté retrouvée, ne sachant pas combien de temps elle allait durer. Comme me l'avais annoncé l'aubergiste, je mis l'après midi entière à parcourir le chemin jusqu'à Chorrol et ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître derrière les plaines que j'aperçus le sommet de la petite église du prieuré de Weynon. Il se découpait parfaitement sous les derniers rayons du soleil alors qu'en arrière plan se dressait la silhouette de Chorrol. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir mais j'étais heureuse d'être enfin arrivée. Au croisement, je pris la direction du prieuré indiquée par le panneau alors qu'une autre flèche montrait le chemin jusqu'à la ville à l'opposé. Une bâtisse de taille modeste se tenait à côté de la petite église et je perçus une écurie et un potager à travers l'arche sous l'aile droite de la bâtisse qui donnait sur l'arrière cour. Il n'y avait personne en vue alors je me dirigeai vers l'entrée et frappai lourdement sur l'épaisse porte en bois.

Un moine au visage jovial m'accueillit avec un sourire aimable.

« − Oui ? Puis-je vous aider ?, s'enquit-il d'une voix grave et chaleureuse

− Est-ce que le frère Jauffre est ici ?

− Il est à son bureau, à l'étage. Et vous êtes… ?, demanda-t-il en me détaillant de la tête au pied

− Ash. J'ai des nouvelles urgentes à lui transmettre, je suis désolée de vous déranger aussi tard.

− Ne vous inquiétez pas mon enfant, entrez donc. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ouvrit complètement la porte et s'effaça sur la côté, me permettant de pénétrer dans la bâtisse. En face de moi, j'aperçus un escalier qui se divisait en deux pour rejoindre chacun l'aile droite et l'aile gauche dont on pouvait apercevoir les pièces secondaires grâce à la rambarde qui en courrait le long. Mon regard fut ensuite attiré par une table à ma gauche, postée près du feu qui réchauffait agréablement la salle. Un autre moine y était occupé à lire, ignorant ma présence, sans doute habitué aux allés et venus. Le moine au visage joviale m'indiqua de rester ici pendant qu'il allait prévenir le moine Jauffre. Il gravit l'escalier et rejoignit l'aile droite. Je l'aperçus se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, inaccessible à mes yeux. Je m'approchais discrètement du feu pour en savourer la chaleur et inspectai la table. Avec stupeur, j'y trouvais un long parchemin ayant toutes les caractéristiques d'un journal, du nom de Courrier du Cheval Noir. Son titre m'intriguait car il parlait du meurtre de l'empereur. Je jetai un coup d'œil au moine occupé à lire mais celui-ci ne leva pas la tête. Je tournai alors le papier vers moi et lu son contenu avec curiosité :

_Edition spéciale_

_L'Empereur et ses héritiers assassinés !_

_Le Conseil des anciens nommé comme régent !_

___L'empereur Uriel Septim VII est mort à l'âge de 87 ans, après avoir régné sur Tamriel pendant 65 ans. Il a été assassiné. Au même moment, les trois fils de l'empereur (le prince Geldall, 56 ans, le prince Emman, 55 ans et le prince Ebel, 53 ans) et leurs propres enfants ont eux aussi été assassinés. Une enquête visant à déterminer l'identité des assassins et leur motif est en cours, mais le Conseil des Anciens, la garde impériale et les garde des lames ont interdit pour le moment la publication de rapports et la propagation de rumeurs concernant cet évènement._

___Comme cela est prévu par la loi, le Conseil des Anciens dirigera l'Empire jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel empereur soit couronné. Il ne reste aucun héritier direct, et le Conseil n'a pas encore proposé de liste de candidats. Le chancelier Ocato, mage de guerre impérial, s'est exprimé au nom du Conseil des Anciens et a demandé aux citoyens de l'Empire de rester calmes et de prier pour l'empereur, ses fils et le Conseil._

___Le début du règne de l'empereur…_

Le reste du document résumait la vie chargée du l'empereur, parlant de son emprisonnement dans Oblivion lors de l'usurpation orchestré par son conseillé Jagar Tharn. Nulle part n'était mentionnée qui était à l'origine de ces meurtres en chaîne, je restais donc toujours dans l'ignorance de ce qui avait failli me tuer dans la prison. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et ne pus retenir un sursaut. Avec un air compatissant, le moine eut la délicatesse de ne pas relever ce fait.

« − Il est près à vous recevoir mon enfant, déclara-t-il calmement en me guidant jusqu'en haut de l'escalier

Je m'approchai du fond de la salle, notant les hautes bibliothèques le long des murs et l'immense bureau qui trônait devant une baie vitrée donnant sur la cour. Un moine au visage marqué par de lourdes responsabilités occupait le siège derrière le meuble. Il portait l'habit et la coupe de cheveux caractéristique du moine et je me laissai à oublier qu'il s'agissait ici du chef des Lames et non de n'importe quel moine justement. Son regard cependant me rappela à l'ordre lorsqu'il rencontra le mien. Beaucoup d'épreuves et de combats du passé le hantaient, chargé d'une histoire que seul un grand guerrier pouvait raconter. Il me rappelait douloureusement mon mentor aux milles vies, celui qui brièvement mais avec succès m'avait inculqué le sens du devoir et des responsabilités, ainsi que la valeur de chaque vie présente sur cette terre. Chaque jour je me réjouissais de cette rencontre et chérissait chaque souvenir de nos conversations.

Revenant à la réalité, je m'aperçus que le moine me fixait intensément, attendant que je prenne la parole.

« − Etes-vous Jauffre, chef en titre des Lames ?, l'interpelai-je prudemment

− Lui-même. Que me voulez-vous ?, répondit-il presque hargneusement

− L'empereur m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci

Je pris ma bourse et en sortit délicatement l'Amulette des Rois avant de la poser sur le bureau. Lorsqu'il reconnu l'objet, le moine bondit sur ses pieds et s'en empara pour l'étudier de plus près. Il releva ensuite la tête pour me détailler moi. Comme à chaque fois, il s'attarda sur mes cheveux cendrés avant de retomber sur mon regard. J'y lus un choc prononcé, une once de peur et de soulagement mélangés.

− Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous eu ça ?, s'insurgea-t-il agressivement

− Je me nomme Ash. J'étais présente lors de l'assassina de l'empereur. Il m'a remit ceci, fis-je en montrant l'Amulette, avant de m'annoncer qu'il fallait que je vous l'apporte

Je n'osai pas lui avouer que j'étais encore prisonnière à cet instant, ce détail ne le concernait en rien

− Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?, questionna Jauffre encore méfiant

Je lui répétai mot pour mot les ultimes paroles d'Uriel Septim.

− Ainsi donc, il vous a fait suffisamment confiance pour vous confier l'Amulette ainsi que son secret…

Il semblait abasourdi par cette explication.

− Pourquoi cette amulette est-elle si importante ?, demandai-je prête à batailler pour enfin avoir des réponses aux interrogations qui me dévoraient

− Sans elle et l'héritier Septim, la barrière magique qui nous protège des daedra d'Oblivion tomberait. Mehrunes Dagon, le prince daedra de la destruction n'attend que ça pour nous envahir.

Jauffre semblait penser que je méritais des explications, bien que je vis qu'il était toujours aussi méfiant envers moi.

− Comment Oblivion peut-elle nous menacer ?, m'enquis-je perplexe

− Pas sûr, seuls les empereurs connaissent véritablement le danger et comment son pouvoir peut nous protéger, m'indiqua-t-il en me montrant l'Amulette des Rois, transmise par Sainte Alessia en personne, elle permet d'allumer les feux du dragon au temple de l'Unique. Ce sera la première fois que les feux resteront sombres depuis des siècles. Ils nous protègent d'une menace dont seul l'empereur était conscient.

− Et l'héritier dont m'a parlé l'empereur ?

− Il se nomme Martin. Je suis l'un des rares à le connaître, dit Jauffre alors qu'une lueur presque chaleureuse allumait son regard dur, il y a de ça plusieurs années, j'étais Capitaine des gardes. Un jour Uriel Septim m'a demandé de venir dans ses quartiers. Il tenait un bébé dans les bras et me l'a confié, me demandant de l'emmener et de le mettre à l'écart. Je me doutais dès que je l'ai vu qu'il s'agissait du fils illégitime de l'empereur mais je ne lui demandais pas confirmation. Il m'a demandé des nouvelles de Martin de temps en temps

− Où peut-on le trouver ?

Jauffre me lança un regard surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je m'implique davantage dans cette quête. Cependant, toutes ces histoires sur Oblivion m'avaient laissée mal à l'aise et je voulais écarter cette menace qui pesait au dessus de ma tête et de tout l'Empire. De plus, je devais bien cela à l'empereur, qui m'avait fait sortir malgré lui de prison et m'avait fait confiance sans même me connaître.

− Martin s'occupe d'une chapelle d'Alkatosh le dieu dragon du temps à Kvatch. Il ne sait pas qu'il est le fils de l'empereur

Jauffre semblait avoir pris une décision me concernant. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il allait m'intégrer dans la confidence mais apparemment la confiance que m'avait témoignée l'empereur était suffisante pour qu'il m'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Il me considérait donc maintenant comme ce qui se rapprochait d'une alliée.

− Il nous faut le retrouver avant que l'ennemi ne mette la main dessus, affirma-t-il en s'emparant de l'amulette et en se dirigeant vers une bibliothèque au fond de la pièce.

− Vous acceptez que je vous accompagne ?, m'assurai-je

− Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas eu lieu de douter de votre sincérité puisque vous m'avez rapporté l'Amulette des Rois, mais au moindre faux pas, je vous trancherai sans hésiter la tête, me menaça-t-il glacialement

J'acquiesçai, ne doutant pas de sa parole. Il enclencha un mécanisme dans la bibliothèque qui dévoila un passage secret ouvrant sur une autre pièce. Il m'indiqua de ne pas le suivre. Je l'entendis farfouiller à l'intérieur mais restai sagement en place. Quelques minutes après, il émergea transformé. Il portait à présent une lourde armure noire avec de superbes dessins dorés et une longue épée ceignait sa ceinture. Il apparaissait maintenant comme le guerrier qu'il était.

− Nous chevaucherons sans interruption jusqu'à Skingrad puis nous nous reposerons peu de temps avant de rejoindre Kvatch aussi vite que possible, m'expliqua-t-il en m'entrainant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée

− Et l'Amulette ?

− Elle restera ici à l'abri. Personne d'autre n'est au courant de sa présence ?, m'interrogea-t-il suspicieusement

− Mis à part Baurus, je ne pense pas

− Je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'il a survécu, souffla Jauffre, frère Piner je vous laisse la garde du prieuré jusqu'à mon retour, ordonna-t-il au moine qui lisait avec acharnement mais qui nous observa partir avec un signe d'acquiescement.

Nous rejoignîmes au pas de course la cour arrière et nous approchâmes de la petite écurie. Jauffre m'indiquait un petit cheval de couleur pie baie avant de lui-même se diriger vers son propre étalon, un puissant destrier baie foncé. Avant de monter sur ma monture, je pris soin de lui enlever sa selle et de la poser sur la barrière, je n'en aurais pas besoin. Jauffre me regarda faire avec étonnement mais je ne m'occupai pas de lui alors que je m'approchai de la tête du cheval. Je lui marmonnai à l'oreille une question dans ma langue natale. L'animal me fixa calmement avant de secouer doucement la tête. Je bondis alors sur son dos et me lançai à la suite de mon compagnon de voyage.

− Ancien langage elfique ?, me demanda-t-il

− Oui, je lui ai demandé la permission de monter sur son dos, répondis-je simplement

Jauffre sembla porter un nouveau regard sur moi, revoyant son jugement attife. Puis il talonna sa monture et s'élança au petit galop sur le chemin de terre, en direction de Skingrad, sur le même chemin que j'avais pris pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Ayant vécue pratiquement toute ma jeunesse dans la forêt de ma province natale, j'étais familière de la faune, bien plus que je ne l'étais des hommes. J'avais appris à monter avant même de savoir marcher, et pas juste des chevaux. Ce fut donc avec aisance que je trouvais mes marques sur le petit animal docile et me lançai à la hauteur de mon compagnon de voyage.

Jauffre avait un visage soucieux, sans doute rongé par les doutes de trouver Martin en vie. J'étais moi-même inquiète. L'ennemi qui nous menaçait possédait des ressources inconnues qui lui donnait une avance considérable sur nous.

− Que savez-vous d'Oblivion ?, fis-je en brisant le silence uniquement ponctué par le martèlement des sabots sur le sol

− Il s'agit d'une dimension presque parallèle à la notre. C'est un lieu composé de nombreuses terres, dont chacune est supposée être dirigée par un prince daedra : Sanguiyn, Boethiah, Molag Bal, Sheogorath, Azura, Méphala, Vil Clavicus, Vaermina, Malacath, Hoerminus, Mora, Namira, Jyggalag, Nocturne, Peryite et enfin Merhunes Dagon

Je fus impressionnée par la fluidité avec laquelle il prononça tous ces noms à la suite, connaissant sa leçon sur le bout des doigts.

− Merhunes Dagon ainsi que Molag Bal, Peryite, Boethiah et Vaermina sont les cinq plus destructeurs.

− Qu'a à voir l'Amulette des Rois avec Oblivion ?

Jauffre soupira en me jetant un coup d'œil presque agacé, il n'était pas du genre patient apparemment.

− Il existe une histoire qui raconte son origine. Dans l'ère Première, Tamriel était dirigé par une race d'Elfes appelés Ayléides ou Hauts Elfes. Ils étaient orgueilleux et arrogants et tiraient des chefs daedra de puissantes armes et esprits morts. Ils persécutaient les hommes en les massacrant ou en en faisant des esclaves. Afin de sauver la race humaine, Sainte Alessia, la première de la lignée des Cyrodiil supplia le Dieu Dragon du Temps Alkatosh de leur venir en aide. Celui-ci prit pitié des humains et donna du sang de dragon de son propre cœur et en bénit Sainte Alessia. Il lui promit de faire son possible pour maintenir fermées les portes d'Oblivion et empêcher les daedra de les franchir. En témoignage de ce pacte, il remit l'Amulette des Rois et les feux éternels de la Cité Impériale. Tant que l'Empire adorera Alkatosh et les siens, tant qu'Alessia et ses descendants porteront l'amulette, Alkatosh et ses Divins maintiendront une infranchissable barrière entre Tamriel et Oblivion.

− Et si il n'y a plus de descendants ni d'amulette ?

− Si les feux de dragon devaient faillir et si aucun héritier du sang mêlé d'Alkatosh et de Sainte Alessia ne portait l'Amulette des Rois, l'Empire sombrerait dans l'obscurité et les démoniaques seigneurs du Désordre gouvernerait le pays, conclut lugubrement Jauffre

Le silence retomba entre nous alors que nous entamions une descente abrupte.

− Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que ceux qui ont assassiné l'empereur étaient tous ce qu'il y avait de plus humain.

− Il s'agit sans doute d'un groupe d'adorateur des daedra…, répondit pensivement le moine guerrier à mon interrogation. »

Cela se tenait. Ma soif de questions était enfin assouvie pour le moment, je commençais vraiment à discerner les contours de l'étrange bataille dans laquelle je venais de me lancer. Je ressentais une troublante excitation qui me rendait fébrile. Je ne m'étais jamais jusqu'à présent trouvé pris dans une quête de cette envergure et cela me rendait aussi nerveuse que déterminée. J'avais enfin un but dans la vie, pour laquelle je risquerais surement ma vie mais qui en valait assurément la peine.

Nous continuâmes de chevaucher en silence, nos sens en éveil. La fatigue de mon corps se faisait de plus en plus prononcée alors que mon esprit en ébullition réfléchissait sur ce que j'avais appris jusqu'à présent. Nous passâmes devant plusieurs châteaux en ruines, des grottes sombres et peu accueillantes mais aussi plusieurs fermes silencieuses. Finalement alors qu'il était minuit passé, une ville apparut bientôt dans notre champ de vision. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en l'apercevant, ce qui me valut un regard à la fois amusé et exaspéré de la part de mon compagnon de voyage. Je n'attendais plus qu'une chose à présent, c'était juste de m'allonger quelque part et de laisser mon esprit sombrer dans le sommeil. J'avais eu une journée plutôt éreintante, à éviter de me faire dévorer par des gobelins, de m'évader de prison et d'accomplir la dernière volonté de l'empereur.

Skingrad était coupé en deux par un ancien canal asséché. La partie nord et la partie sud était relié par plusieurs ponts et un petit chemin permettaient de rejoindre le canal par les deux partie. Nous déposâmes les chevaux à l'écurie au pied du canal avant de nous enfoncer dans les ruelles étroites de la ville. Les gardes nous observèrent passer sans rien dire, fidèle à leur poste. Les bâtiments de la ville étaient imposants, comme s'ils allaient nous retomber dessus à tout instant. Je regardais de tous les côtés, mémorisant l'architecture de la ville, ébahie par sa propreté et la richesse déployée. Jauffre m'entraina au fond de la partie nord et s'arrêta devant une auberge de taille raisonnable. Je n'écoutai que distraitement de quoi il parlait avec l'aubergiste, étant bien trop fatigué pour cela. Il me guida ensuite au troisième étage et me laissa devant une chambre de taille modeste mais confortable.

« − Je viendrai vous réveiller demain avant le lever du soleil, nous irons ensuite directement à Kvatch sans nous arrêter, je vous conseille de dormir au plus vite, m'indiqua-t-il en rejoignant la chambre d'à côté »

J'acquiesçai vaguement avant de fermer ma porte. Je défis mon armure de cuir et déposait le tout au sol dans un tas grossier mais je posai mon arc et mon carquois à l'écart avec précaution. Je regrettais la lame du Capitaine Renaud ainsi que la dague que j'avais en ma possession avant mon emprisonnement. J'avais cette vieille habitude tenace de dormir avec, prête à faire face au moindre danger. Mais je devais me résoudre à faire sans cette nuit. Je titubai ensuite vers le lit double et me jetai dessus. Je soupirai de soulagement et avant même d'en prendre conscience je me coulai dans le sommeil.

**N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire si vous avez la moindre remarque à faire. Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça permet à l'écrivain de s'améliorer peu à peu. La suite viendra bientôt, avec plein plein d'action !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woof, long chapitre en perspective mais bourré d'action et de tout plein de bonne chose. Je vous laisse découvrir…**

_Chapitre 4 : Le siège de Kvatch_

J'eus l'impression d'avoir à peine posée la tête sur l'oreiller que déjà Jauffre me secouait et me trainait de force jusqu'à l'écurie. Nous partîmes aussitôt, alors même que le soleil n'était toujours pas à l'horizon. Secouant les dernières brumes de sommeil de mon esprit, j'attrapai le morceau de pain que me tendit Jauffre et le mastiquait machinalement.

« − Combien de temps pour arriver à Kvatch ?, m'enquis-je la bouche pleine

− Nous devrions l'atteindre en milieu d'après-midi »

Ce qui se révéla être une prévision juste. Kvatch se trouvait au sommet d'une haute colline, surplombant une large vallée. Nous gravîmes péniblement le chemin serpentant jusqu'au sommet. Entre temps, nous déboulâmes dans un campement de fortune, hanté par plusieurs personnes au visage angoissé. Redoutant le pire, Jauffre ne s'arrêta pas pour leur poser des questions mais poursuivit la montée. Au passage, nous faillîmes percuter un moine qui errait en plein milieu du passage, divagant sur ses amis morts et la chapelle détruite.

Nos peurs s'accentuèrent au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions du sommet. Je sentais l'air devenir pesant, presque irrespirable. Le ciel se teinta de rouge et des nuages menaçants envahirent l'horizon. Ce que nous redoutions s'était produit. Ils étaient arrivés avant nous. Des barricades de fortune avaient été érigées le long du chemin, sur plusieurs niveaux. La muraille de Kvatch était à peine visible derrière une majestueuse et monstrueuse porte d'Oblivion. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi imposante. Des crocs noirs d'ou suintait un liquide rouge inconnu marquaient la délimitation du voile ovale déchiré entre Oblivion et Tamriel. La porte ressemblait à un drap rouge et jaune sanglant, vibrant au rythme du passage des monstres qui en sortaient. Des soldats bataillaient durement contre ces envahisseurs, tentant de les repousser. Mais ils semblaient submergés, complètement dépassés par les évènements. Nous posâmes rapidement pieds à terre et tentâmes de nous rapprocher. Un garde courut à notre rencontre, en colère visiblement.

« − Vous n'avez rien à faire ici civils !, grogna-t-il près à charger

Soudain, il reconnu le blason gravé sur l'armure de Jauffre et sembla tout déconfit

− Jauffre, Chef des Lames, je ne suis en rien un civil, réplica le moine sèchement, que ce passe-t-il ici ?

− Nous avons perdu le contrôle de cette fichue ville, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé !, reprit bien vite le garde en retrouvant sa hargne, nous avons été pris de vitesse, des gens sont encore coincés dans la ville, les autres ont été massacré dans les rues.

− Etes-vous en charge de la contre-attaque ?, l'interrompit Jauffre

− Savlian Matius, Capitaine de la garde de Kvatch et pour l'instant il n'y a pas de contre-attaque qui tienne, nous tentons juste de ne pas nous faire écraser

− Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?, lui demandai-je, prenant la parole pour la première fois

Il me jeta un regard surpris, étonné par ma présence et mon apparence.

− On va tenter de résister tiens ! Je dois protéger les quelques civils qu'il reste.

− Savez-vous où se trouve Martin ?, s'enquit Jauffre avec empressement

Je craignais la réponse de Matius, effrayée de savoir tous nos efforts vains.

− Vous voulez dire le prêtre ?, dit-il encore plus étonné, je l'ai vu emmener un groupe de civil derrière, à la chapelle d'Alkatosh. S'il a eut de la chance, il a pu se barricader dedans

Il nous restait de l'espoir.

− En quoi pouvons-nous aider ? Nous devons absolument rejoindre Martin, l'interpellai-je

− Vous plaisantez j'espère ?, souffla-t-il ébahi

Puis apercevant nos airs tout à fait sérieux, il se mit à réfléchir brièvement avant de nous expliquer.

− Bon j'ai peut être quelque chose mais vous pourriez bien ne pas en réchapper… Vous êtes sûr ?

− Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons

− Je ne sais pas comment fermer cette porte. Je sais qu'il y a un moyen, ils l'ont déjà fait avant. J'ai envoyé des hommes là-bas, rejoignez-les et aidez-les s'ils sont toujours en vie ou débrouillez-vous pour refermer cette porte sinon.

− Nous devons absolument rejoindre Martin, me dit finalement Jauffre

− Je vais le faire, je vais fermer la porte

Cette fois, ce fut le garde et Jauffre qui me contemplèrent avec surprise. En apparence j'étais sûr de moi, mais à l'intérieur je bouillonnai d'incertitudes et d'appréhension. Pourtant j'étais décidé à le faire, à me lancer dans l'inconnu et l'Oblivion pour sauver l'Empire et les gens autour.

− Vous êtes sûre ?, me demanda Jauffre avec hésitation

− Oui. Je veux aider Martin mais ce n'est pas mon devoir de le protéger à tout prix, je vous laisse tenter une percée. Je vous rejoindrai quand j'aurais refermée cette porte

Le moine guerrier hésita un instant. Je lus dans son regard ce qu'il pensait. Il était convaincu que je ne réussirais pas, que jamais je ne reviendrai d'Oblivion. J'étais déterminée à lui prouver le contraire. Finalement, il se décida à me laisser partir. Se tournant vers le garde, il posa ses ordres.

− Très bien, Ash va tenter de fermer la porte, pendant ce temps nous rejoindrons la chapelle et évacuerons les civils prisonniers.

Matius ne protesta pas, même si son désaccord se lisait sur son visage, il n'était pas assez imprudent pour s'opposer au chef des Lames.

− Attendez, l'interpellai-je, auriez vous une dague et une épée à me fournir ?

Matius hocha la tête et fit signe à un autre garde posté non loin et qui surveillait la bataille depuis son poste.

− Apportez les armes à cet elfe.

Il s'exécuta sans rien dire. Pendant ce temps, Jauffre ordonna au Capitaine de faire reculer ses troupes pour une attaque frontale avant de faire une percée pour atteindre la ville et me permettre de rejoindre la porte d'Oblivion.

Bientôt, le garde me tendit une épée courte en acier que je gardai à la main et une petite dague simple que j'accrochai à l'horizontale dans le creux de mon dos. Je me sentais prête, du moins le maximum que je puisse l'être. Je lançai un bref hochement de tête à Jauffre que celui-cis répondit aussitôt et me préparai à l'assaut. Le moine guerrier inspecta ses troupes provisoires et lança enfin le signal.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi m'étais-je portée volontaire ? Je n'avais rien d'une héroïne, je savais à peine tenir une arme, à peine me défendre et voilà que je me lançais à corps perdu dans l'inconnu, sur une terre ou chaque parcelle de vie la composant voulait ma mort !

La percée fonctionna à merveille, en à peine un battement de cœur je me retrouvai devant la porte, plus imposante et menaçante que jamais. J'aperçus Jauffre aux prises avec une petite créature couleur sable, aux oreilles pointues et aux dents et griffes acérées, connu sous le nom de galopin. Il ne lança pas un regard en arrière mais je sentais son attention tournée vers moi. J'inspirai profondément et bondis au travers du voile fragmenté, malgré les doutes qui m'assaillaient sans relâche.

Ce fut comme si j'étais déchirée de l'intérieur. Une force malsaine me tirait vers l'avant, toujours plus vite et toujours plus loin. Je me sentais comme si j'étais à l'agonie, prête à imploser. Je ne sus pas combien de temps cette sensation insupportable me perça, quelques minutes, quelques heures peut être. Mes sens étaient obstrués par la douleur et les ténèbres rouges.

Et aussi rapidement que lorsque j'avais pénétré à l'intérieur, je me retrouvai éjectée violement au sol. Je mis du temps à m'accommoder à l'étrange pâleur qui obstruait mon regard mais même aveugle, j'aurais été capable de reconnaitre l'Oblivion sans l'avoir déjà vu. L'air empestait la charogne et le soufre, me laissant presque suffocante. Laborieusement, je parvins à me remettre sur mes jambes. Je pus enfin découvrir toute l'horreur de cette terre désolée. Le ciel était rouge sang, parsemé de nuages écarlates menaçants. Le tonnerre grondait constamment au dessus de ma tête, tel un roulement de tambour sinistre. Trois tours pointaient fièrement vers ce ciel cauchemardesque, faites de pierre brute noire et ornées de crochets menaçant le long des étages. Un chemin de terre s'enfonçait jusqu'à ces tours, accompagné par une rivière de lave flamboyante. Quelques étranges végétaux étaient parvenus à percer cette terre aride, aucun que je n'étais en mesure de reconnaître. M'entourant de façon menaçante, de hautes collines de pierres rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus étouffante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Ce fut en dernier que j'aperçus le cadavre carbonisé à mes pieds. J'eus un mouvement de recule fasse à ce spectacle auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Un bouclier décoré par une tête de loup à ses côtés m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait de l'un des gardes de Kvatch. Je déglutis péniblement et rangeai ma lame au profit de mon arc, plus à même de m'aider lorsque je me mettrais à parcourir ce désert de pierre et de lave. Je doutais de retrouver un garde encore en vie après ce que je venais de voir et pourtant à ma plus grande surprise, je vis un homme en armure avec le même bouclier ornementé d'un loup courir vers moi à vive allure, poursuivi par deux gobelins grondant de fureur. Je tirai rapidement une flèche de mon carquois et visai soigneusement. L'homme sembla comprendre mon intention et effectua une roulade vers l'avant, lorsqu'il jugea la distance suffisante pour que je puisse tirer ma flèche sans risque de rater ma cible. Elle fila en sifflant dans l'air et se planta dans le corps du gobelin qui s'écroula en couinant. Le garde ne prit pas la peine de se redresser une fois sa roulade effectuée, il resta accroupi et tourna son corps sur quatre-vingt dix degré, le bras en avant. L'épée faucha net les jambes de la créature qui chuta sur le ventre. Le garde se redressa d'un mouvement souple et enfonça son arme dans le corps frêle, abrégeant la vie du gobelin. Haletant, il se rapprocha en boitant de moi.

Il était imposant et bien charpenté mais je pus lire une étrange folie dans son regard, un regard qui en disait long sur les horreurs auxquelles il venait d'assister dans ce pays démoniaque.

« − Les Neufs soient loués, je n'aurais jamais cru revoir un visage amical, m'aborda-t-il au bord de l'hystérie, les autres… emmenés à la tour

− Calmez-vous et dîtes moi ce qu'il s'est passé

− Nous avons suivi les instructions du capitaine mais nous avons été piégé un par un par ces créatures, je suis le seul à en avoir réchappé

Je le sentais au bord de la panique, complètement dépassé par tout ça. Prenant le taureau par les cornes, je me décidais à prendre le rôle de chef, ce dont il avait besoin apparemment.

− Reprenez-vous soldat, nous devons fermer cette porte et surtout ne pas nous laisser prendre par la panique !

− Vous… Vous avez raison, hésita-t-il avant de se redresser, je ne peux pas abandonner ce pauvre Menien…

− Qui est-ce ?

− C'était le chef de la troupe, il a été emmené dans la tour là-bas, me dit-il en pointant sur celle la plus proche

− Savez-vous comment refermer cette porte ?

− Heu, non…

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de prendre une décision.

− Bon très bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons délivrer Menien et essayer de trouver un moyen de fermer la porte en cours de route. Nous devrons avancer prudemment et aussi discrètement que possible, qui sait quelle chose monstrueuse pourrait nous attaquer. Au faite, quel est votre nom ?

− Ilènd Vonius.

− Alors allons-y Ilènd, nous allons montrer de quoi nous sommes capable à ces daedra ! »

Le pauvre garde hocha faiblement la tête, encore en proie à la peur. Je soupirai avant de m'avancer prudemment sur le chemin de terre. La chaleur était intolérable alors que nous longions la rivière de lave. J'aperçus un autre cadavre calciné au bord de la berge mais ne tardai pas pour poursuivre mon chemin. Pour l'instant la voie était libre et nous avancions sans encombre vers la haute tour. J'entendais le souffle laborieux du garde dans mon dos alors qu'il me suivait en boitant. J'avais pitié de lui mais je ne pouvais pas le renvoyer à Kvatch, j'avais besoin de son aide pour refermer la porte.

Je sentis la boule de feu passer à quelques centimètres de ma tête, brûlant douloureusement la peau de ma joue. Je bondis sur la côté et tentai de trouver l'origine de cette attaque. Ilènd m'avait devancé. Bien que guidé par la peur, il restait un soldat entraîné à faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Il plongea sur le galopin et lui trancha la tête d'un puissant coup d'épée. Je repris mon souffle en contemplant avec surprise la tête de la créature rouler à mes pieds. Je ne l'avais pas sentie venir cette attaque et je commençais à douter de mes chances de vraiment sortir vivante d'ici. Je fis un bref remerciement au garde qui était déjà de nouveau focalisé sur la tour. Un tic nerveux agitait sa paupière alors que je l'entrainai vers la porte de la tour qui nous était apparue avant cette attaque surprise. Je profitais de ce laps de temps pour soigner ma joue douloureuse.

La tour était bien plus menaçante vue de près. J'ouvris lentement la lourde porte en pierre qui grinça sinistrement dans l'étrange silence d'Oblivion. Un long chemin étroit s'enroulait autour de la tour et joignait le sommet au plus bas niveau. Des cris d'agonie nous parvinrent en écho, nous donnant la chaire de poule. Je m'avançai prudemment jusqu'à la limite du chemin et inspectai le gouffre plongeant en dessous. Quelques cages étaient accrochées sur plusieurs plateformes à chaque étage, certaines inoccupées et d'autres habitées par des corps en décomposition. Je levai ensuite la tête vers le sommet de la tour et entraperçus une cage dont l'occupant semblait bouger. Je rangeai mon arc pour en sortir mon épée. Ilènd était collé derrière moi, ses yeux exorbités virevoltants partout à la recherche d'un danger. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et gravis la côte menant au sommet. Je me demandais pourquoi l'endroit était aussi vide. Je me doutais que la majeur partie d'entre eux avait été envoyé à Kvatch mais de là à évacuer complètement les lieux… Puis je me dis qu'ils étaient peut être arrogants au point de penser qu'aucun homme n'aurait le courage de venir en Oblivion ni la capacité d'y survivre. Voilà qui était encore moins rassurant.

Le cœur tambourinant, je me rapprochai du sommet. Les cris d'agonie semblaient provenir de la cage et de son occupant toujours en vie. C'est alors que je vis un daedra en armure noire et rouge nous bondir dessus. Il était vraiment affreux avec sa peau noire et son visage déformé. De petites cornes perçaient la peau de son front et on distinguait à peine ses oreilles en pointes. Il poussa un cri de guerre avec sa voix guttural en levant son épée. Je me baissai à temps pour éviter de voir ma tête de détacher de mon corps. Ilènd chargea à son tour, par-dessus mon corps accroupi, et assena un coup d'épée à la tête de notre opposant. N'ayant pas aperçut le garde, le daedra ne put esquiver et tomba au sol lourdement, la moitié du crâne broyé. Je me félicitais d'avoir rencontré Ilènd car il se révélait un atout précieux. Nous enjambâmes le corps sans tarder et rejoignîmes enfin le sommet. Le garde se précipita vers l'homme coincé dans sa cage.

« − Menien !

− Ilènd !, s'écria l'homme avec choc en interrompant ses gémissements d'agonie, mais comment…

− J'ai rencontré cet elfe des bois à la porte qui m'a convaincu qu'il fallait absolument la fermer

Le garde prisonnier me lança un regard perplexe. Il devait sans doute ce demander ce qu'une frêle femme comme moi pouvait bien faire ici, censée refermer la porte qu'une troupe de soldat n'avait pas été capable de faire. Je me le demandais aussi depuis que j'étais arrivée.

− Pas le temps, vous devez condamner la porte d'Oblivion, intervint-il en reprenant un minimum ses esprits. Vous devez aller au sommet de la plus grande des tours, c'est là que ce trouve la pierre sigillaire. C'est cette pierre qui permet de maintenir la porte ouverte. Vous aurez besoin de la clé du gardien des sceaux, celui que vous venez de tuer. Maintenant partez !

− Mais…, commença à protester Ilènd, et vous ?

− Je suis condamné ! Une fois enfermé dans cette cage, rien ne permet de m'en faire sortir vivant. Laissez-moi et partez !

Je pouvais lire l'horreur de cette révélation sur le visage d'Ilènd ainsi que la terreur sur celui de Menien. Son regard était maintenant celui d'un homme fou et je me fis à l'idée que rien ne pouvait plus être fait pour lui. Mais nous savions enfin comment refermer la porte, nous ne pouvions plus tarder. L'écho de bruit de pas me ramena à la réalité. Le cœur brisé, j'agrippai le bras du garde et l'entrainai doucement mais fermement vers la sortie. Il tenta de se dégager mais je maintins ma prise. Je pris quelques secondes cependant pour fouiller le daedra mort et empochai sa bourse. Je sentis le corps tremblant d'Ilènd contre mon bras et l'entendit sangloter dans mon dos. Nous rejoignîmes la porte par laquelle nous étions entrés, juste à temps pour éviter au responsable des échos de pas de nous découvrir. Je tirai avec empressement Ilènd et nous nous mîmes à trottiner vers le centre de ce que je supposais être une île d'après la géographie, droit vers la plus haute tour. Nous nous cachâmes plusieurs fois derrière d'immenses pierres pour éviter de nous faire repérer par des daedra en patrouille et des galopins errants. Ilènd avait enfin reprit le contrôle de lui-même mais son regard semblait vide et sa main était serrée douloureusement sur son épée.

Nous parvînmes finalement à rejoindre la tour centrale. Celle-ci faisait bien le double des deux autres en diamètre, elle nous écrasait par son aura démoniaque. Nous pénétrâmes silencieusement à l'intérieur et contemplâmes l'étrange flux central qui illuminait cette première salle. Il était à la fois majestueux et dérangeant, comme une beauté fanée à laquelle on aurait jeté une malédiction. Je détachai mon regard de cette captivante lumière pour observer mon environnement. Ce fut à temps que je vis les deux gobelins se jeter sur nous toutes griffes dehors. L'un d'entre eux parvint à me toucher au bras gauche mais je le transperçai avec ma lame avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me blesser davantage. Le garde à mes côtés n'eut aucun problème à se débarrasser de l'autre. Il me jeta un regard inquiet alors que je tentai d'appliquer un sort de guérison sur ma blessure. Je sollicitais beaucoup trop ma magie ces derniers temps et je la sentais s'épuiser lentement. Il me faudrait un peu de temps pour récupérer.

Nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'à une porte qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit écœurant de succion sur un long couloir montant. Nous le suivîmes, toujours plus haut. Nous débarquâmes sur plusieurs pièces vides mais de plus en plus sinistre au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions du sommet. Certaines d'entre elles étaient piégées, comme nous le découvrîmes lorsqu'Ilènd faillit se faire embrocher par une énorme griffe acérée. Grâce à mes réflexes, j'étais parvenue à le pousser hors de la portée de l'arme mortelle mais ce n'était pas passé loin. Plusieurs daedra nous attaquèrent à divers endroit, en principal sur les passerelles le long de la tour qui permettaient de monter un autre étage. Notre stratégie se cantonna à les faire tomber dans le vide le plus rapidement possible avec une attaque combinée.

Et puis nous atteignîmes enfin le sommet. Le rayon y était encore plus lumineux, il éclairait sinistrement la haute pièce. Je découvris la pierre sigillaire, suspendue au dessus du vide, à deux pas d'une passerelle en pierre. Deux escaliers en forme de crocs menaient à un premier couloir circulaire, puis deux autres en peau conduisaient à cette plateforme. Nous touchions au but et je sentais l'excitation me gagner. Ilènd semblait ressentir la même chose et raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Nous échangeâmes un regard et nous nous avançâmes vers un des escaliers. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas d'ennemis en vue mais nous ne pouvions apercevoir la plateforme à côté de la pierre ni ce qu'elle contenait. Nous allions gravir le second lorsque le daedra nous attaqua. Il était deux fois plus imposant que les autres et je sentis la peur glacer mon sang. Son épée frappa le sol avec fracas, là ou je me trouvais quelques instants plus tôt. Elle y laissa une profonde marque. Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle, la créature m'agrippa par le col de mon armure en cuir et me lança par-dessus sa tête. Je vis le monde tournoyer quelques secondes et la gravité me reprit à l'ordre. Je m'écrasai lourdement sur le sol de pierre, le souffle coupé. Le monde tournoya encore jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau se remémore comme inspirer. Je me remis péniblement à genoux et tâtonna, à la recherche de mon épée, que je vis hors de portée au pied du daedra qui luttait férocement contre le garde. Je ne pouvais me permettre de sortir mon arc, je risquais fortement de toucher mon compagnon de fortune. Je dégainai donc ma dague, mon dernier recours, bien dérisoire face au géant que je devais affronter.

Ne sachant que faire, je patientai pour une ouverture à travers l'armure de la créature. Ilènd se débrouillait vraiment bien à l'épée. Il ne possédait pas la carrure de son opposant mais des années d'apprentissage de soldat l'avaient bien forgé. Malheureusement, c'était insuffisant. Le daedra parvint à passer outre la garde d'Ilènd et réussit à l'atteindre au flanc. Le coup d'épée le projeta en arrière sur une courte distance. J'en profitai pour lui apporter assistance, du moins je le pensais. Je bondis férocement dans le dos de la créature, prête à plonger ma dague dans sa nuque. Il se retourna à ce moment et balaya mon attaque de sa main non armée avant de me percuter avec une force monstrueuse de l'autre, sans utiliser sa lame. C'est à ce moment que je compris qu'il jouait avec nous, cruellement. Je volai encore une fois mais mis plus de temps à me remettre sur pied. Mes côtes me lançaient douloureusement mais je n'avais pas le temps pour un sort de guérison.

Le daedra s'avança victorieusement vers Ilènd toujours au sol qui tentait de retenir le flot de sang s'échappant de sa blessure. Nos regards se croisèrent encore et je lus une étrange résolution dans le sien. Alors que l'ennemi le dominait de toute sa hauteur et levait son épée pour le coup de grâce, le garde roula au sol pour esquiver l'attaque fatale et agrippa la lame qui m'avait échappée dans la foulée. Il bondit sur ses pieds avec l'énergie du désespoir et brandit son arme. Elle plongea profondément dans le corps du daedra, tout comme la sienne s'enfonça dans le corps d'Ilènd. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que je m'approche. La créature tenta de se libérer mais le garde le maintenait fermement dans ses bras malgré ses forces qui s'épuisaient. Enragée, je levai ma dague et la plantait profondément dans la nuque du daedra, rompant sa colonne vertébrale d'un mouvement sec. Ilènd me lança un regard soulagé par-dessus l'épaule de son adversaire terrassé. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils tombèrent, enlacés jusqu'à la mort. Le silence qui s'en suivit failli me faire perdre tout le sang-froid qui m'avait fait avancé tête baissée jusqu'à maintenant. Je me mis à genoux pour reprendre un semblant de souffle malgré mes côtes en miette. Je tremblais violemment mais je tâchai de ne pas m'écrouler. Mon regard se posa sur Ilènd. J'étais triste de le voir partir mais il l'avait fait en véritable guerrier. Je rampai jusqu'à lui et posai une main sur son front avant de prononcer une ancienne prière elfe pour guider son âme.

J'écoutai le silence encore un moment avant de trouver la force de me lever. Je me trainai jusqu'à l'ultime plateforme. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la pierre sigillaire, plus lumineuse que jamais. Et là, j'hésitai. Menien n'avait pas précisé comment agir une fois en face de la pierre sigillaire… Je fis alors ce que je faisais toujours dans ces cas là, je suivis mon instinct. Je m'approchai encore, jusqu'à être au bord de la plateforme et j'avançais la main, m'attendant presque à la voir s'évaporer dans les airs à cause du feu ravageur qui entourait la pierre. Mais je ne sentis qu'une vague impression de chaleur et de malaise à son contact. Finalement je l'attrapai d'une main et la tirai fortement vers moi. La pierre se détacha de son socle sans problème seulement le flux l'entourant se répandit aussitôt, m'aveuglant douloureusement. Il tournoya de plus en plus vite autour de moi et je me sentis aspirer et compresser péniblement dans tous les sens. C'est avec soulagement que je me laissai sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Un petit commentaire ?... **


	5. Chapter 5

_ Chapitre 5 : Martin le prêtre_

Les gouttes tombant durement sur mon visage me sortir des ténèbres. La pluie faisait un écho étrange lors de son contact avec le sol près de mes oreilles. Je sentis qu'on me mettait la tête en arrière. Je n'avais pas la force de résister. Je bus le liquide sucré qu'on m'injecta dans la bouche. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur se répandit dans tous mes membres. Mon souffle se fit plus aisé alors que mes côtes se ressoudaient et je trouvai enfin l'énergie suffisante pour ouvrir les yeux. Mon regard rencontra celui d'un garde de Kvatch dont le sourire irradiait grandement le visage. Perplexe je me redressai assez pour apercevoir mon environnement. J'étais au milieu des vestiges de la porte, maintenant refermée. Le ciel avait perdu sa couleur rouge sang pour un bleu gris profond et les orages s'étaient calmés. L'oppression ressentie en arrivant ici avait disparu et laissait la nature soupirer de soulagement. Une petite troupe de soldat m'entourait, avide de me poser des questions.

Le garde au dessus de moi me tendit une main secourable et m'aida à me remettre sur pied. Je vacillai un moment sur place mais maintint mon équilibre précaire.

« − Vous avez réussi… Vous avez refermé la porte !, m'interpella le garde secourable

− Ilènd m'a aidé… Mais il est mort dans la dernière salle

J'étais étonnée par la faiblesse de ma voix

− Nous n'avons trouvé personne d'autre que vous.

− Que s'est-il passé ?

− Nous étions entrain de nous faire écraser par l'ennemi lorsque la porte s'est illuminée brusquement. Vous avez été éjectée sur plusieurs mètres avant que la porte ne s'effondre sur elle-même.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer, j'étais déstabilisée par les regards de tous ces gardes sur moi.

− Où est Jauffre ?

− Nous avons réussi à faire une percée jusqu'à la chapelle mais la ville grouille encore de créature, je crois qu'il est là-bas, entrain de superviser le reste. »

Enfin assurée de ne pas m'écrouler au sol, j'entrepris de rejoindre la grande porte de Kvatch. Les gardes continuèrent de me fixer du regard jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse hors de leur vue.

La ville était en ruine. Aucun bâtiment n'était intact et plusieurs feux ravageaient le reste. Des corps jonchaient le sol jusqu'à la chapelle en face. Je serpentai parmi eux jusqu'à l'entrée barricadée et frappait lourdement à la porte. Un garde m'ouvrit et après une brève inspection de moi-même et des alentours me permit d'entrer.

L'effervescence était contagieuse. Je chassai les dernières traces d'engourdissement et d'euphorie de la potion de guérison pour inspecter les alentours. Plusieurs civils au visage déconfis et fatigué étaient dispatchés dans la chapelle sur des lits de fortune. Les gardes surveillaient les entrées et sorties, tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à leur chef au centre de la chapelle. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en y voyant Jauffre discuter fermement avec le garde. Il était couvert de boue et de sang mais semblait indemne. Je m'approchai de lui en fouillant la salle du regard, à la recherche de celui que nous étions venus chercher.

Lorsque Jauffre m'aperçut, il m'y un certain temps à sortir du choc de mon apparition. Je m'arrêtai devant lui et soutint son regard perplexe et impressionné.

« − Vous avez réussi, souffla-t-il en écho avec le garde qui m'avait donné la potion, je… Je suis épaté.

− J'ai eu de l'aide de la part du dernier garde survivant de l'autre côté, malheureusement il a été tué par un daedra dans la dernière salle.

Je sentais le poids de la tristesse sur mes épaules, malgré ma victoire. J'aurais fait tout ce que était possible pour ramener Ilènd en vie

− Nous nous assurerons qu'il trouvera une place d'honneur, me dit Matius en secouant la tête

− Avez-vous trouvé Martin ?, m'enquis-je presque fébrilement

Jauffre porta son regard par-dessus mon épaule et lorsque je me tournai, je vis enfin l'héritier en personne. Il était entrain d'aider à s'assoir une vieille dame sur un lit, tout en lui marmonnant des paroles réconfortantes. Pour un moine, il était bien charpenté. Ces cheveux foncés lui tombaient aux épaules et je discernais les traits des Septim sur son visage. Seuls ces étonnants yeux bleus à l'éclat de l'acier le différentiait de son père.

− Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé, j'attendais que la situation se stabilise

− Mais pourquoi est-il si important ?, coupa Matius avec agacement

− Il s'agit d'une affaire des Lames, grogna Jauffre, d'ailleurs nous allons partir à présent, maintenant que la porte est fermée vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à nettoyer la ville

Matius lança un regard dédaigneux au moine guerrier avant de partir sans rien dire vers d'autres gardes pour la mise en place de la prochaine étape. Je laissai un petit sourire amusé s'épanouir un instant sur mon visage. Jauffre ne dit rien mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Martin cependant, son regard s'assombrit.

− Autant que ça soit terminé, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête

Nous nous approchâmes de l'héritier côte à côte et patientâmes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de s'occuper de la vieille femme. Il porta un intérêt curieux à notre présence malgré la fatigue que je pouvais lire sur son visage.

− Martin le prêtre ?, demandai-je aimablement, pouvez-vous nous suivre un instant ?

− Bien sûr, répondit-il d'une voix grave et lasse.

Nous le conduisîmes à la crypte, le seul endroit encore à l'écart de l'agitation. Il nous observa patiemment, attendant que nous prîmes la parole.

− Je suis Jauffre, chef en titre des Lames et voici Ash. Martin, il faut que vous nous suiviez, vous êtes en danger, commença Jauffre

− Vous êtes venus jusqu'ici pour me dire que je suis en danger ?, répéta-t-il ironiquement, je ne sais pas à quoi jouent les dieux ces temps-ci mais nous sommes tous en danger

− Dieux ou pas, nous avons besoin de votre aide, pris-je à mon tour la parole

− Si vous êtes venu me demander de l'aide, vous êtes plus bête que vous en avez l'air… A quoi sert un prêtre d'après vous ?

Je fronçais les sourcils face à l'insulte mais n'attaquai pas en retour, laissant Jauffre s'occuper de la révélation

− Vous êtes le fils d'Uriel Septim

Martin resta silencieux un moment avant de laisser échapper un petit rire sans joie.

− Vous croyez ça ? Non, je suis un prêtre d'Alkatosh, mon père était fermier.

− Les daedra sont venus pour vous.

− Une ville entière détruite pour me trouver ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis le fils de l'empereur ?

J'observai son lent changement d'attitude alors que le doute s'insinuait dans son regard étincelant.

− Pourquoi vous mentir ?, lui dis-je

Il détourna la tête et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation d'une tombe. Il commençait enfin à rassembler les détails qui devaient déjà lui avoir paru étrange depuis son enfance.

− Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que vous me dîtes la vérité…, reprit-il en portant son attention sur nous

− Venez avec nous au prieuré de Weynon, il faut avant tout vous mettre en sécurité. Je vous raconterais ce que vous voudrez savoir en chemin, le rassura gentiment Jauffre

− On dit que vous avez fermé la porte d'Oblivion, déclara Martin à mon attention, vous leur avez redonné espoir. Très bien je vais vous suivre, passez devant. »

Jauffre acquiesça et nous escortâmes Martin hors de la crypte. Les gardes nous suivirent du regard alors que nous sortions par la porte, j'entendais leurs marmonnements nous accompagner tout au long du chemin. Matius ne nous jeta pas un seul regard mais son attitude tendue m'apprit qu'il savait parfaitement que nous partions.

J'eus toutes les difficultés du monde à grimper sur le dos du petit cheval pie, engourdie comme je l'étais malgré la potion de guérison. Mon corps demandait grâce mais notre objectif pour le moment était de nous éloigner de cette ville assiégée. Un vieux cheval avait été mis à disposition de Martin par la garde et sous la demande de Jauffre. Il était à l'aise sur son dos, ce qui m'apprit qu'il devait monter depuis sa jeunesse. Il semblait que ce prêtre cachait beaucoup de talents diverses. Si du sang de dragon coulait effectivement en lui, je ne m'en étonnai pas. Sans un mot nous partîmes au petit galop sur le chemin par lequel nous étions venus.

A peine quelques minutes après, Martin commença à bombarder le moine guerrier de questions. Je le laissai faire, concentrée comme je l'étais à me maintenir sur le dos de mon cheval et de ne pas m'écrouler sur le sol boueux. Jauffre lui expliqua comment l'empereur lui avait confié la tâche de le mettre en sécurité lors de sa naissance, comment il avait gardé un œil sur lui toutes ses années et comment il avait été assassiné.

Je sentais le regard de Martin sur ma nuque, plus perçant qu'une lance. Je me déportais sur le chemin et ralentis pour me trouver à son niveau où j'attendis qu'il prenne la parole.

« − Alors vous étiez présente pendant sa mort ?, me demanda-t-il

− Oui, fis-je en grimaçant car je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me replonger dans ce souvenir là

− A-t-il souffert ?

− Non

− Vous a-t-il demandé de me dire quelque chose ?

Je portai mon regard sur lui et secouait la tête d'un air désolé. J'étais triste pour lui, d'apprendre comme ça qu'il était l'héritier et que son vrai père n'avait jamais daigné lui adresser la parole ni même se faire connaître. Bien sûr je mesurais le danger d'une telle révélation et le respectais mais le regard plein d'espoir du jeune prêtre me déboussolait.

Le silence retomba un moment entre nous alors que nous nous approchions de Skingrad.

− Nous allons faire une pause à Skingrad jusqu'à l'aube et ensuite nous repartirons directement pour le prieuré, annonça Jauffre »

Je lui lançai un regard soulagé et reconnaissant. Je n'aurais pas pu continuer comme ça longtemps. Martin hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait pris connaissance de ce qui avait été dit mais son regard montrait que le prêtre était ailleurs, plongé dans ses pensées. Je me doutais qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer tout ça.

Nous passâmes la nuit dans une auberge différente de celle de la dernière fois, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je crois que je n'ai pas autant apprécié un lit miteux et un repas chaud de toute ma vie. Et voilà que le lendemain nous repartîmes sans tarder.

Martin semblait de retour parmi nous et encore une fois il nous scrutait minutieusement. Il était apparent que je l'intriguais beaucoup.

« − Vous ne faites pas partie de l'ordre des Lames, affirma-t-il

− Non en effet, fis-je en lui adressant un sourire amusé

− Pourquoi donc faites-vous partie de cette mission ? Vous semblez jeune pour parcourir les routes comme ça

Je gardais le silence un moment. Je sentais l'attention de Jauffre portée sur notre dialogue, même si je ne pouvais voir que son dos de là ou j'étais.

− J'ai quatre-vingt dix huit ans, ce qui correspond à peu près à vingt-trois ans pour un humain.

− Vous êtes bien jeune…

− Et pourtant j'ai vécu plus longtemps que vous, lui rétorquai-je avec un petit rire

− Vous avez raison

C'était la première fois que je voyais un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il réchauffa son regard et fit étinceler de malice ses yeux.

− Quant à ma participation à tout ça… Je me sentais redevable envers l'empereur.

− Pourquoi ?

Il semblait vraiment avide de savoir maintenant.

− Parce que… Il m'a fait confiance sans même me connaitre, assez confiance pour me remettre le joyau le plus précieux du royaume et me confier le secret sur son fils. Il aurait très bien pu transmettre ça à l'autre garde des Lames toujours en vie. Au lieu de ça, il me l'a donné à moi. J'aurais aussi bien pu jeter l'amulette n'importe où et partir faire ma vie ailleurs. Mais je lui devais au moins ça. »

Encore une fois je passais sous silence qu'à ce moment-là j'étais prisonnière. Ce n'était qu'un détail au final. Martin ne rajouta rien et préféra réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, peut être son jugement envers son père biologique en serait légèrement modifié.

L'attaque vint sans qu'aucun de nous ne soit en mesure de la voir venir. Une chose énorme et couverte de poil fonça sur le flanc de mon cheval, lui assenant un coup fatal à la tête. Déstabilisé, l'animal chuta sur le côté, me coinçant la jambe sous son poids. Le souffle coupé, je tentai de me dégager et d'attraper mon arme alors que la chose s'avançait à toute allure sur moi. J'eus le temps de la détailler rapidement alors qu'elle se lançait. Ce que j'avais pris pour un animal sauvage était en faite un énorme orque couvert d'une toison d'ours. Il leva sa massue aussi grosse que sa tête et se prépara à me fracasser le crâne avec. Cependant, avant qu'il ne finisse son attaque, Martin lui trancha l'arrière de la jambe. L'orque poussa un grognement de douleur et tomba sur le genou affaibli. Puis, l'héritier lui planta l'épée dans la gorge. Il s'écroula au sol, mort avant de l'avoir touché. Je restai immobile, encore choquée par ce que je venais de voir. J'aperçus au loin Jauffre qui tentait vainement de maitriser sa monture qui se cabrait violemment. Martin s'approcha de moi et poussa la carcasse du petit cheval pour me permettre de me dégager. Je m'appliquai aussitôt un sort de guérison sur ma jambe, pour faire disparaître la douleur sourde qui la parcourait.

Martin m'aida ensuite à me relever. Il partit essuyer son épée qu'il rengaina dans les replis de sa robe de prêtre et inspecta la carcasse de l'orque.

« − Encore un bandit, fit-il en secouant la tête

− Je ne savais pas que vous saviez vous battre comme ça, l'interpellai-je en tentant toujours de reprendre mon souffle

− Mon père avait beau être fermier et j'ai beau être prêtre, je n'en sais pas moins me défendre

Je ris faiblement à cela. Il me plaisait bien cet héritier. Nous rejoignîmes Jauffre qui était enfin parvenu à se stabiliser. Le vieux cheval de Martin n'était nulle part en vue, il s'était enfui dès que son cavalier avait mis pied à terre.

− Tout va bien ?, s'enquit Jauffre inquiet

− Oui, c'est bon. Mais maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'une monture pour rejoindre le prieuré et pas de village à l'horizon, pointa Martin

− Vous allez monter avec Jauffre, je vais trottiner à côté, lui dis-je

− Vous êtes sûre ?, s'étonna Jauffre

− Je suis un elfe des bois, je n'aurais aucun mal à tenir le rythme, affirmai-je fièrement »

Et ainsi nous continuâmes jusqu'au prieuré. La course me calma lentement et je trouvai une cadence parfaite pour ne pas trop me fatiguer. Mes pensées flottèrent autour de moi pendant que je profitais de la nature. Les souvenirs allaient et venaient, je pus enfin mettre tout ça en place après ces derniers jours éreintants.

Nous arrivâmes après le milieu de journée. Dès l'apparition du clocher de la petite église, je sentis un pressentiment me gagner. L'étrange oppression qui s'était abattu sur Kvatch était apparue ici, bien que moins fortement. Je sus qu'il y avait un problème quand je vis un homme courir à notre rencontre, en jetant des coups d'œil terrifié derrière lui.

« − Jauffre, vous êtes là, les Neufs soient loués, haleta-t-il en s'arrêtant devant nous

Le moine guerrier mit aussitôt pied à terre et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'elfe noir

− Que ce passe-t-il Eronor ?

− Ils sont apparus de nulle part…

A ce moment, l'ennemi se manifesta. Le même qui avait tué l'empereur. Trois hommes en armures se jetèrent à notre rencontre. Sans attendre, je sortis mon arc et tirai sur l'un d'entre eux. La flèche le manqua de quelques centimètres et il fonça sur moi. Jauffre poussa le dumner sur le côté sans ménagement et sorti son sabre. Il para son attaquant et lui planta la lame dans son corps. Martin n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser du dernier pendant que je sortais une autre flèche. J'attendis le dernier moment pour la décocher. Elle se planta dans son épaule et j'achevai l'homme au sol d'un coup de dague dans la poitrine.

− Eronor, allez vous mettre à l'abri, nous nous occupons du reste, ordonna Jauffre en se précipitant vers la bâtisse principale

Nous le suivîmes activement. Nous dépassâmes le corps sans vie du moine qui lisait quand j'étais arrivé la dernière fois et nous fonçâmes à l'étage. Pendant que Jauffre pénétrait dans le passage secret, Martin et moi surveillâmes les environs. Le cri de rage du moine guerrier m'apprit que l'amulette avait disparu. Je le vis émerger le visage crisper par la colère.

− L'ennemi nous a battu sur tous les niveaux, cria-t-il en levant les bras au ciel

− Pas exactement, Martin est avec nous, lui rappelai-je

− Sans l'amulette nous sommes quand même condamnés

− Chaque chose en son temps, il faut d'abord mettre Martin en sécurité

− Aucun endroit ne semble vraiment sur, intervint l'héritier avec un calme impressionnant

− Evidemment mais nous pouvons gagner du temps. Il reste le temple du Maître des nuages. Il a été construit il y a très longtemps et reste une forteresse cachée. C'est un sanctuaire, un refuge de la dernière chance car peu d'homme sont nécessaire pour la défendre. Martin sera en sécurité là-bas.

− Qu'attendons-nous alors, en route, m'exclamai-je en descendant l'escalier

− Vous feriez mieux de prendre le cheval de frère Piner, je ne pense pas qu'il en est de nouveau besoin, précisa tristement Jauffre, avant de partir je vais m'assurer que tout le monde va bien. L'ennemi a de toute évidence quitté les lieux une fois qu'ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Attendez-moi à l'écurie.

Martin me suivit de près alors que nous rejoignons l'étable. Je passai une simple bride à ma nouvelle monture palomino et plus imposante cette fois et demanda encore une fois sa permission de le monter. Martin m'observa sans rien dire. Il avait un visage soucieux.

− Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous rejoindrons bientôt un endroit sûr.

Il ne répondit rien.

− Vous savez, ce n'est pas de votre faute pour Kvatch

− Beaucoup de gens sont morts

− Vous ne saviez pas. Mais maintenant, vous êtes en mesure de sauver Cyrodiil entièrement.

− Comment savoir si je serais capable de le faire ?

Je m'approchai de lui et avec toute la confiance que je pouvais placer en mon regard lui dis :

− Parce que vous êtes un héritier des Septim, vous avez ça dans le sang. Et du peu que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, vous êtes bien plus capable que vous ne semblez le penser.

Martin me lança un regard reconnaissant.

− Vous savez trouver les mots Ash, me dit-il avec un petit sourire

− J'ai eus du temps pour, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Jauffre apparut finalement, tenant son destrier par la bride.

− Seul frère Piner a périt, les autres sont secoués mais en vie, nous indiqua-t-il en grimpant sur le dos de sa monture, dépêchons-nous, nous pourrons arriver à la tombée de la nuit »

Il aida Martin à grimper derrière son dos et j'enfourchai mon cheval. Nous nous élançâmes à vive allure, déterminés à atteindre enfin cet endroit sûr.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Chapitre 6 : Le temple du Maître des nuages_

Plus nous avançâmes plus le froid se fit mordant. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cette sensation d'engourdissement dans mes doigts, habituée que j'étais aux saisons chaudes de mon pays natal. Un nuage de vapeur sortait à torrent des naseaux des chevaux. J'étais impressionné par ce changement brusque de température. Nous avions à peine parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin.

Nous rencontrâmes des loups qui nous évitèrent prudemment ainsi que quelques cerfs bondissant. Je m'attendais à croiser des bandits mais apparemment ils évitaient cette route. Nous étions presque arrivés lorsque cette étrange poudre blanche se mit à tomber doucement. J'arrêtai mon cheval et tendis la main. Ce petit coton blanc se déposa dessus avant de disparaître pour être remplacé par une petite goutte d'eau.

Martin rit doucement en m'observant.

« − Vous n'avez jamais vu de neige ?, me demanda-t-il alors que je les rejoignais

− Ah, c'est donc ça de la neige !, m'exclamai-je avec excitation, non je n'ai jamais été en contact avec

− Il ne s'agit que d'eau gelée, observa sèchement Jauffre pour mettre terme à nos enfantillage»

Nous retournâmes dans un silence tendu. Seulement quand ils ne me regardèrent plus, j'en profitai pour goutter l'un de ces flocons volant, telle la jeune elfe des bois que j'étais il y a bien des années. Le paysage se transforma rapidement sous nos yeux. Les arbres touffus laissèrent place à des sapins fournis, les fleurs de toutes les couleurs se ternirent pour se fondre dans les environs et la neige enveloppa le paysage de sa couverture blanche. Bruma se dessina devant nous, bien différente des autres villes que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent. Plus primitive et plus austère mais tout aussi bien entourée d'une haute muraille composée de pierres grises qui empêchait le froid de terrasser les habitations. Nous ne pénétrâmes pas dans la ville mais la contournâmes pour rejoindre le nord. De là, nous gravîmes un chemin serpentant jusqu'au sommet d'une petit montagne enneigée.

Le temple était une forteresse comme l'avait précisé Jauffre. C'était le bâtiment le plus grand que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent. Deux énormes piliers enserraient une haute et étroite porte en bois massif. Le temple se trouvait au sommet de cette montagne abrupte. Il était impossible d'arriver par un autre chemin que celui que nous avions emprunté. Les murailles couraient le long de la paroi tombant à pic et je m'interrogeais sur la façon dont ils avaient fait pour la construire de cette façon.

Deux Lames étaient postés au sommet des deux piliers, surveillant la route. Lorsqu'ils nous aperçurent, l'un d'entre eux sonna une petite cloche à côté. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant les portes et mîmes pied à terre. Bientôt celle-ci s'ouvrirent devant nous et un garde s'avança.

« − Jauffre !, s'exclama-t-il, bienvenu parmi nous

− Merci, rassemblez les lames, j'ai une annonce à faire. Venez sir, vos Lames vous attendent pour vous saluer, s'adressa-t-il à Martin»

Le garde s'exécuta sans discuter. Nous le suivîmes et gravîmes les marches en tenant les chevaux par la bride. Un autre Lames vint et s'occupa de les amener l'écurie. Le temple en lui-même était splendide, simple mais majestueux. L'escalier nous amena devant une courte allée. Sur les côtés, des promontoires permettaient aux Lames de s'entrainer au combat. L'écurie était sur la gauche, collée à l'aile du temple.

Les gardes de l'empereur étaient rassemblés dans l'allée, droits et fiers, formant une haie d'honneur. Nous nous engageâmes et rejoignîmes le bout. Jauffre fit face à ses compagnons, Martin à ses côtés. Je me mis en retrait, derrière la haie d'honneur et observai curieusement.

« − Lames ! L'heure est grave, commença Jauffre d'une voix puissante et assurée, l'empereur et ses fils ont été assassiné.

Un frémissement parcourut l'assistance.

− Mais ne perdez pas espoir car voici Martin Septim, le fils légitime d'Uriel Septim

− Gloire au fils du dragon, gloire à Martin Septim, reprirent en cœurs les soldats en levant leur armes au ciel avec respect

− Votre altesse, les Lames sont à vos ordres ici, vous resterez en sécurité jusqu'à votre succession au trône, poursuivit Jauffre en s'adressant à Martin

Je vis bien à quel point ce changement de ton déstabilisa l'héritier. Peut être cela rendait-il encore plus irréel le brusque revirement dans sa vie. Il resta un moment en silence puis se rendit compte que ces nouveaux protecteurs attendaient qu'il donne un discours. Il inspira profondément et s'avança d'un pas.

− Jauffre, vous tous ! Je sais que vous attendez de moi que je sois votre empereur. Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais tout ceci est nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des discours mais je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir si bien accueilli parmi vous. J'espère que dans les jours qui viennent, je saurais me montrer digne de la loyauté que vous me montrez, voilà. Merci

Les Lames saluèrent cette annonce et se dispersèrent pour retourner à leur poste respectif. Jauffre intercepta l'un d'entre eux pour parler affaires et Martin se dirigea vers moi.

− Vous n'êtes pas du genre bavarde hein ? Ca n'a pas eu l'air de les déranger remarquez…

− Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur nouveau empereur, ris-je doucement, et on ne croirait pas que c'est votre premier discours, vous aussi êtes doué avec les mots

− Merci, me répondit-il avec un sourire

Il porta son regard sur le temple et sur les gardes. J'attendis patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole

− Les Lames qui me saluent et m'acclament en m'appelant Martin Septim… Ne me prenez pas pour un ingrat. Je sais que sans votre aide, je ne serais plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Merci.

J'acceptai ses remerciements avec un petit signe de tête.

− Mais soudain, tout le monde attend de moi que je sache exactement ce qu'il faut faire et comment je dois me comporter. Ils veulent tous un empereur qui va leur dire quoi faire. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

− Notre objectif pour l'instant est de retrouver l'amulette, l'encourageai-je

− Bien entendu, l'Amulette des Rois, s'exclama-t-il alors que l'idée le percutait, alors nous… Je … pourrais la porter au temple de l'Unique et allumer les feux de dragon. Et arrêter l'invasion en provenance d'Oblivion

− Et vous deviendrez empereur, soulignai-je

− Empereur, il va falloir que je m'y habitue, soupira-t-il, de toute façon, il faut d'abord récupérer l'amulette. Peut être que Jauffre saura par où commencer.

− Connaissez-vous le pouvoir de l'amulette ?, m'enquis-je en l'observant curieusement

Il prit son temps pour répondre.

− Tous ceux qui pratiquent la magie daedrique connaissent la barrière quasiment impénétrable qui sépare notre monde d'Oblivion. L'amulette est la clé de cette barrière. Ce que j'ai vu à Kvatch… D'après tout ce que je sais sur la magie daedrique, des portes aussi stables sont impossible. Et pourtant, ces portes à Oblivion existent belles et bien. Les vieilles règles ne s'appliquent plus. Kvatch n'est que le commencement de ce qu'a prévu Mehrunes Dagon de faire.

− Comment en savez-vous autant sur la magie daedrique ?, m'étonnai-je

− Je n'ai pas toujours été prêtre. Dans ma jeunesse j'ai suivi une voie différente. J'en sais plus que je voudrais savoir sur le pouvoir irrésistible de la magie daedrique. Cela devrait vous suffire…

Bien sûr que non cela ne me suffisait pas mais je n'allais pas pousser le sujet, je sentais bien que son passé était plus sombre qu'il n'y paraissait. Chacun d'entre nous avait une partie de sa vie qu'il souhaitait oublier.

Un garde se matérialisa à nos côtés

− Votre altesse, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer votre chambre

Martin acquiesça lentement.

− Tout ira bien maintenant ?, m'enquis-je

− Ne vous en faite pas pour moi mon ami, me sourit-il, je sais que je suis entre de bonnes mains ici.

Il se détourna ensuite et partit à la suite du soldat. Je repérai Jauffre et m'avançai pour lui poser des questions. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il prit congé de son camarade.

− C'est une joie d'être de retour. Marcher à nouveau dans ces salles anciennes me met de bonne humeur. Nous l'emporterons. Nous _devons _l'emporter !, dit-il avec conviction

− Avez-vous une idée de comment retrouver l'amulette ?

− Vous êtes toujours volontaire ?

− Plus que jamais. Je ne suis pas allée aussi loin pour vous laisser vous débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

− Dans ce cas, je me vois obligé de vous accepter parmi nous. Je vous fais sœur Lame de l'empereur, me dit-il à ma surprise

− Vraiment ?

J'étais stupéfaite. Faire partie de cet ordre ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Et puis je repensais à Martin, à l'homme qu'il était. Je me rendis compte que le protéger m'avait paru tellement naturel. Alors pourquoi pas. Sœur des Lames.

− C'est un honneur Maître, le saluai-je.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire face à mon attitude.

− Vous pouvez aller récupérer une arme dans l'armurerie.

− Avec plaisir.

J'avais hâte de me débarrasser de cette vulgaire lame en fer rouillé.

− Quant à l'amulette, peut être Baurus en saura-t-il plus après son enquête sur l'assassina de l'empereur. Mais cela pourrait bien prendre un peu de temps.

Je réfléchis un instant.

− Très bien, dès que vous aurez des nouvelles, je me rendrais auprès de lui.

− Et qu'allez-vous faire en attendant ?

− Je vais trouver du travail. Amasser un peu d'expérience, trouver un entraineur et m'acheter une armure digne de ce nom.

− Dans ce cas je vous conseille la guilde des Guerriers. Même si vous pourriez rester et apprendre auprès des Lames

− Non, je pense qu'entrer dans une guilde me permettra d'avancer plus vite. Mais je repasserai de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles et des cours.

− Très bien, comme vous voulez. Je vous tiendrais au courant de l'avancé de l'enquête et vous direz quand rejoindre Baurus.

− Veillez bien sur Martin

− Et vous sur vous-même. Ne comptez-vous pas rester à la forteresse pour la nuit ?

− Non, je vais descendre à Bruma et commencer les recherches.

− Dans ce cas, bon courage. L'armurerie est par là.

Je souris et le salua avant de me diriger vers la porte qu'il m'indiquait. La pièce fourmillait de multiples armures et d'armes. J'inspectai l'équipement sous l'œil curieux d'un garde occupé à polir son épée. Je me penchai sur la question de prendre l'armure des Lame. J'en soupesai le poids et finis par la laisser de côté. Elle était bien trop lourde pour ma faible carrure. Je m'intéressai donc aux sabres posés sur un promontoire contre le mur. Je dénichai celle qui s'adaptai parfaitement à ma main et la rangeait à la place de celle en fer. Je saluai le garde et sorti du temple avant de me diriger vers Bruma. Il était enfin temps que je m'occupe de mon apprentissage si je voulais être à la hauteur de la tache qui m'attendait.

**Voilà, c'est fini pour la quête principale pour le moment, les quêtes de la Guilde des Guerriers arrivent dès le prochain chapitre.**

**N'oubliez pas, une petite review si vous avez des remarques, critiques ou autres !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enfin la Guilde des Guerriers ! Pour le coup je me suis amusé à décrire la première mission car elle m'a bien fait rire. Apparition d'Oreyn aussi même s'il n'y est que brièvement, il viendra après à coup sûr. Plus que 12 chapitres après ça alors enjoy !**

_ Chapitre 7 : La Guilde des Guerriers_

Les visages à Bruma étaient pour la plupart fermés et hostiles, peut être dû au temps sombre, au froid ou aux mauvaises nouvelles qui circulaient au sein de l'Empire. J'osai à peine à les interpeller mais après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, je réussis à tirer mon information. Je devais me rendre à Chorrol, encore une fois, là où se trouvait le siège de la guilde des Guerriers. J'attendis le lendemain pour le faire, me prenant une chambre pour la nuit et désespérant sur ma bourse qui se vidait à vive allure. Je n'étais pas restée au temple du Maître des nuages car j'avais besoin d'une certaine distance pour remettre mes idées en place. J'étais désormais une Lame, une protectrice de l'empereur. On était bien loin de la pauvre petite elfe des bois qui parcourait les rues à la recherche d'un abri, ni celle qui s'était fait arrêter sans raison et jeter en prison. C'était un changement majeur et je devais prendre le temps de réfléchir dessus. Me rendre à Chorrol et m'engager dans une guilde me paraissait être un bon moyen d'enrichir mon expérience, de gagner de l'argent et de me préparer à me battre pour l'Empire au mieux de mes capacités.

Je mis plus longtemps que prévu à atteindre Chorrol au pas de course mais arrivai au milieu de journée. Je passai par le prieuré et saluai les quelques moines qui s'afféraient à remettre en état leurs terres ravagées. C'était la première fois que je pénétrai à Chorrol alors que j'étais passée devant bon nombre de fois depuis. Les rues étaient larges et pavés, aussi propres que les murs blancs des maisons environnantes. Les petits manoirs foisonnaient à l'entrée de la ville mais j'aperçus de vulgaires cabanes au loin, dans une partie reculée de la ville. Je demandai mon chemin au garde de la porte principale et me dirigeai finalement vers la bâtisse de la guilde des Guerriers. Elle était bien plus grande que je ne m'y attendais, postée juste à côté de la guilde des Mages. Elles entouraient une grande place au centre de laquelle trônait un magnifique chêne, vieux mais plein de vie. Des gens parlaient avec animation autour, partageant les dernières nouvelles de la journée. J'entendais des coups de métal contre du bois et m'imaginais que certains membre de la guilde devaient s'entrainer à l'arrière du bâtiment. Je finis par sortir de ma contemplation et pénétrer par la porte massive.

Je débouchai sur une large pièce avec en son centre une poupée de bois marquée par les coups de lames. Le sol était tapissé d'un tatami usé par le temps et les nombreux pieds qui l'avaient foulé. Un feu de cheminé illuminait la pièce, derrière la poupée de bois. Sur la gauche j'aperçus une petite salle qui devait servir de garde manger. Au fond à droite, une autre porte donnait sur un escalier. Deux membres de la guilde étaient occupés à s'affronter. L'un des deux était un des nordiques les plus imposants que j'ai vu, armé d'une épée deux fois plus large que mes avant-bras. Il luttait contre une petite elfe des bois protégée d'un bouclier. Celle-ci esquivait avec grâce ses coups et s'amusait à le piquer à différents endroits avec sa courte épée. Un homme en armure en acier s'avança vers moi et je détachai mon regard de l'affrontement.

« − Puis-je vous aider ?, s'enquit calmement ce que je présumais être le portier

− Oui, je souhaiterai rejoindre la guilde

− Allez parler à Vilena Donton, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à son bureau »

Nous montâmes à l'étage. Il s'agissait d'une salle à manger confortable avec une grande table au milieu, pleine de nourriture diverse. Plusieurs personnes y mangeaient et bavardaient tranquillement. Je sentis cependant une certaine gêne en dessous de cette apparence calme. Différentes portes donnaient sur les dortoirs et sur des chambres individuelles. Un chien loup vint m'accueillir en remuant la queue. Je le caressai avant de partir à la suite du portier qui gravit encore un étage. Cette fois la pièce était rempli de bureaux et de livres. Des membres s'afféraient sur des papiers, étudiant leur contenu minutieusement. Et enfin nous arrivâmes au dernier étage. Un seul bureau trônait en son centre, large et finement sculpté. Des vitrines au fond exposaient des épées magnifiques et des objets précieux. Une femme dans la cinquantaine discutait avec animation avec un dunmer au visage dur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la Maître de la guilde soit une femme. Pourtant en la voyant, je ne doutais pas de sa force. Elle avait les cheveux courts châtains, parsemés de gris, qui encadraient un visage tanné par le soleil et le temps. Elle portait une cuirasse de cuir et d'acier qui lui tombait aux genoux et une masse au métal sombre pendait à sa ceinture. Son regard était féroce et je me dis qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas en faire mon ennemi. Son interlocuteur était aussi impressionnant qu'elle. Je ne connaissais pas très bien les dunmer mais je savais qu'ils étaient froids et durs, aussi intrépides que les orques. Les yeux rouges de celui-ci brûlaient d'un feu guerrier. Il avait le crâne rasé sur les côtés avec seulement une fine queue de cheval sur le sommet. Tous les deux se tournèrent vers nous alors que nous approchions. Je me sentais insignifiante devant leurs regards impétueux.

« − Oui ?, interpella Vilena Donton

− Cette jeune personne souhaite intégrer la guilde, dit le portier avant de se mettre l'écart

La vielle femme me détailla soigneusement de la tête au pied. Inconsciemment j'inspirai profondément et gonflait la poitrine, dans un veine effort pour paraître plus imposante. Le dunmer ne me jeta qu'un bref regard avant de grommeler tout bas.

− La guilde des Guerriers cherche toujours du monde, finit par dire Vilena d'une voix douce mais ferme, si vous n'avez pas de casier judiciaire et que votre tête n'est pas mise à prix, nous pourrions avoir besoin de vous

Au son de sa voix, je savais qu'elle n'était pas très convaincue par son discours. A leur place je pense que j'aurais été dans le même état d'esprit mais je n'étais pas prête à dire mon dernier mot, j'étais une Lame, je pouvais devenir une guerrière.

− Cela vous intéresse-t-il donc de nous rejoindre ?

− Oui, fis-je d'une voix décidée

− Excellent, vous voici désormais Associé de la guilde. Pour les contrats, vous devrez contacter soit Azzan soit gro-Khash, à l'étage en dessous. Vous commencerez par de petits travaux puis lorsque nous le jugerons, nous vous promettrons à un poste plus important. Vous pourrez demander aux différents membres de vous apprendre à vous battre. Quant aux règles, elles sont simples. On ne vole ni ne tue un membre de la guilde. Vous pouvez vous installer ici si vous n'avez pas de domicile. Maintenant disposez.

Je sentis la main du portier sur mon épaule qui me guida vers la sortie. J'étais étonnée par cette entrée presque trop facile au sein de la guilde. Nous nous redirigeâmes vers l'étage de la salle à manger. Le portier me guida vers le dortoir et me montra un lit inoccupé.

− Voici votre nouveau chez-soi. Vous pouvez venir vous servir de quoi vous sustenter quand vous le voulez. Les autres membres de la guilde se réunissent cependant le soir pour dîner ensemble et partager des nouvelles de leurs derniers contrats en cours. Maintenant vous pouvez aller demander à Azzan un contrat ou alors vous reposer. Il se trouve à l'étage au dessus, le rougegard avec la hache dans le dos. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Je restai un moment sur place, à contempler mon nouveau lit miteux et le coffre à son pied. Je n'avais pas de possessions à ranger dedans ni particulièrement envie de me reposer. Je me dirigeai donc vers l'étage supérieur. Azzan avait la peau sombre, caractéristique des rougegard, et je le reconnus à son énorme hache à double tranchant dans le dos. Il me fut sympathique dès que je posai mon regard sur lui. Il avait une certaine force de caractère mais son visage doux était accueillant. Je m'avançai vers lui, alors qu'il était occupé à lire un parchemin sur l'un des bureaux. Je notai la présence d'un orque imposant sur celui en face du sien et devinait qu'il devait s'agir de gro-Khash. Je me postai devant Azzan et attendis patiemment qu'il ait terminé sa lecture. Finalement, après un long silence, il remarqua enfin ma présence. Délaissant son parchemin, il porta son regard sombre sur moi et m'inspectait de la tête au pied comme l'avais fait Vilena quelques instants plus tôt.

« − Ah, vous devez être notre nouvelle recrue !, m'interpella-t-il en se levant

Il me serra fermement la main et m'invita à m'assoir devant lui.

− Je suis Azzan, Gardien de la guilde. Je serais votre supérieur direct avec gro-Khash là-bas, nous vous donnerons vos contrats et vos promotions si jamais vous les méritez.

J'entendis l'orque me saluer en grognant sans même relever la tête du document qu'il lisait.

− Tout d'abord, quel est votre nom ?

− Je m'appelle Ash.

− Très bien, avez-vous une expérience dans le combat en général ou un fait d'armes quelconque ?

Je réfléchis un moment. Je ne pouvais pas juste dire que j'étais prisonnière à la base. Et je ne voulais pas non plus mettre en avant mon nouveau statut de Lame car je voulais que cela reste secret. Il restait Kvatch.

− Et bien j'ai déjà combattu quelques gobelins et j'ai refermé une porte d'Oblivion à Kvatch

Un étrange silence suivit mon annonce. Azzan me fixait avec des yeux ronds et je sentais l'attention de gro-Khash derrière mon dos.

− Vous êtes le héros de Kvatch ?, déclara le Gardien avec stupéfaction

− Je ne sais pas, je n'ai fait que refermer une porte d'Oblivion là-bas, avec l'aide d'un garde, précisai-je avec embarras

− Et bien ça… Je ne doute pas que vous parviendrez à monter rapidement les échelons jeune Ash, me sourit chaleureusement Azzan, si vous voulez vous former davantage, nous avons plusieurs membres qui peuvent vous aider. A moins que vous ne vouliez commencer à travailler directement

− Je souhaiterai prendre un contrat dès maintenant, je suis un peu à sec…, répondit-je mal à l'aise

− Pas de soucis, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Nous venons de recevoir un contrat sur Chorrol, Arvena Thelas a un problème de rats chez elle.

Je laissai échapper un soupir.

− Héros de Kvatch ou pas, vous êtes bien obligée de commencer au bas de l'échelle ma chère, ria Azzan devant mon air déconfis, nous sommes tous passés par ça.

− Très bien, je vais le faire. J'ai juste horreur de ces satanées bestioles

− Comme nous tous. Vous trouverez la maison de Thelas à l'autre bout de la route principale, bonne chance. »

Je pris congé sans tarder et sortis de la guilde sous le regard curieux des deux Gardiens derrière leur bureau.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver la maison de Thelas et frappai lourdement contre la porte du petit manoir. Une dunmer m'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes.

« − Vous êtes de la guilde des Guerriers ?, m'aborda-t-elle avec un ton désagréable

− Oui, avez-vous un problème ?

Sans répondre à ma question, la femme me fit pénétrer chez elle mais ne m'invita pas à m'assoir. Elle se cantonna à me faire face de son air hautain de bourgeoise dans le hall de sa maison. Je sentais que j'allais avoir du mal à garder mon sang-froid avec celle-là si elle continuait à me toiser avec autant d'animosité.

−J'ai un problème oui, cela concerne les rats de mon sous-sol.

− Des rats ?

− Oui des rats dans mon sous-sol. Et ils ont été tués par quelque chose ! C'est horrible. Mes pauvres petits bébés ! Vous devez faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux… Leur petit nez rose, leur petite queue écailleuse. Je vous en prie, descendez au sous-sol et allez voir ce qu'il s'y passe.

Soit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Plongée qu'elle était dans son admiration sur ses bestioles, elle n'aperçut pas l'air dégouté qui était apparu sur mon visage.

− Très bien, je vais allez voir ça… Où se trouve le sous-sol ?, m'enquis-je récalcitrante

− Par là.

Elle me guida dans sa petite salle à manger puis jusqu'à une porte au bout de la pièce.

− Je reviens. »

Thelas m'observa avec inquiétude dégainer mon sabre et ouvrir lentement la porte. Je m'engouffrai dans un couloir humide et froid et m'avançai jusqu'au bout. Des bruits écœurants m'accueillir. J'entendis les chocs des griffes des rats contre la pierre, leurs petits couinements désagréables. Puis un bruit de lutte brisa cela. Les rats se mirent à crier de peur alors qu'un grondement résonnait. J'inspirai et tournai vers la gauche. Les rats étaient acculés dans un coin par une énorme bête. Celle-ci se détourna de ses proies lorsque j'apparus. Il s'agissait d'un puma, affamé apparemment. J'eus à peine le temps de mettre en avant ma lame que la bête me bondissait dessus. Aveuglé par sa faim, elle se jeta sur mon arme, abrégeant sa vie. Je basculai sous son poids et tombai sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Avec difficulté, je repoussai le puma et me remis debout alors que les rats s'approchaient de moi. Je battis prudemment en retraite.

Thelas m'attendait anxieusement. Elle faillit s'évanouir en apercevant le sang sur ma poitrine.

« − Qu'avez-vous découvert ? Avez-vous sauvé mes bébés ? Que s'est-il passé ?, me bombarda-t-elle de question.

− Vous aviez un puma dans votre sous-sol

− Un puma ?, s'écria-t-elle en me perçant littéralement les tympans, c'est impossible

− Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez voir par vous-même, grognai-je en me frottant les oreilles, il est entré par un trou donnant sur l'arrière cour.

− Mais… Et s'il y en avait d'autres ? Et s'il n'était pas seul ? Allez trouver Pinarus Inventius, c'est un chasseur, il connait la région comme sa poche. Il saura quoi faire »

Je poussai un autre soupir. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à devoir me retrouver à chasser du puma. Je fis cependant ce qu'elle me demanda. Je rejoignis un breton qui habitait à côté. Il m'accueillit sans problème et après que je l'eus convaincu que j'avais bien tué un puma, nous partîmes en chasse. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à les déloger de leur promontoire, sur le sommet d'une colline, juste en face de la muraille de Chorrol. Ce fut un combat plutôt sale. Quatre pumas contre deux humains. J'en sortis avec plus de griffures et de morsures que je ne pus compter mais j'avais achevé la mission. Le chasseur, fier de sa prise, rassembla les carcasses et me donna distraitement une potion de guérison. Je le laissai dépecer le fruit de sa chasse et retournai voir Thelas. J'étais fatiguée et couverte de sang mais contente de mon devoir accompli.

« − Vous pensez tous les avoir éliminés ? C'est vrai ? Et bien c'est faux ! Il en reste un dans mon sous-sol, dépêchez-vous d'aller le tuer

Je la fixai assez longtemps pour qu'elle se rende compte de mon agacement puis me dirigeai encore une fois au sous-sol. Un de ses rats se trouvait dans la gueule du puma, j'en étais secrètement ravie. Je plongeai sur la pauvre bête et lui plantai mon épée dans le corps, alors qu'elle tentait de fuir avec sa proie. Je commençai à me lasser de cette mission interminable, la nuit tombait lentement et j'avais une journée de voyage dans les jambes.

− Remercions les dieux que vous ayez tué cette chose ! C'est ridicule ! Quelqu'un veut du mal à mes pauvres bébés ! Je parie que c'est Tisseplume, ma voisine. C'est elle ! Elle n'a jamais pu supporter ni moi, ni mes compagnons d'ailleurs.

Je faillis rétorquer que peu de gens aimait les rats mais je pense que ça aurait fait plus de mal que de bien.

− Je sais que c'est elle, poursuivit Thelas. Je l'ai vu rôder autour de chez moi la nuit. Elle se croit tellement maligne ! Elle et toutes les autres femmes. Je lui ferai voir moi ! Je veux que vous découvriez ce qu'elle mijote.

− Vous êtes sûre ?

− Je ne vous paye pas pour que vous vous défiliez dès que je donne un ordre, je vous dis que c'est elle

− Très bien, je vais voir ça. »

Grommelant, je sortie à l'arrière du manoir et me postai de telle façon à ce que j'ai vue sur l'arrière du manoir et l'avant et que je ne sois pas visible depuis la route. Et j'attendis. Je faillis m'endormir, je l'avoue, mais alors que je piquais du nez, j'aperçus un silhouette longer les ténèbres. Je restai figée sur place et attendit de voir de qui il s'agissait. Une longue queue couverte de pique menaçant balayait le sol silencieusement et je reconnus un argonien. Ou plutôt une argonienne. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison, sans me voir et après un coup d'œil aux alentours, déposa un gros morceau de viande près du trou dans la maison. Ainsi donc la vieille folle avait raison…

Je patientai encore un peu que l'argonienne passe devant ma cachette et m'interposa devant elle. Elle eut un sursaut de peur et faillit détaler mais je levai les mains en signe de paix.

« − Je suis désolée de vous avoir surpris, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, lui dis-je doucement

− Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?, demanda-t-elle suspicieusement

− Etes-vous Tisseplume ?

− Oui, c'est moi. Que voulez-vous ?

− Je vous ai vu.

− Pardon ? Et bien je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire.

Elle se tortilla nerveusement et sa queue battit brusquement de droite à gauche. A la lumière de la torche qui brulait dans la rue, je contemplai sa figure reptilienne. Le museau allongé soulignait son regard de prédateur. Ses écailles vertes luisaient à la lumière du feu et de petits piques couraient sur les côtés de son crâne. J'avais toujours trouvé cette race particulière et peu esthétique mais j'avais rencontré plusieurs de leurs membres au cours de ma vie vraiment agréable.

− Et le morceau de viande est tombé de votre poche comme par enchantement, narguai-je ironiquement

Tisseplume soupira et je vis ses épaules et sa queue s'abaisser piteusement.

− Très bien, vous avez gagné. Je pensais que si je laissai de la viande pourrir dehors, ces sales créatures sortiraient et les gardes pourraient leur régler leur compte.

− Le problème c'est que plutôt que de faire sortir les rats, votre stratagème a attiré des pumas

Un air horrifié apparut sur le visage de l'argonienne, bien que difficile à décerner.

− Des pumas ? Dans son sous-sol ? Je voulais juste faire sortir les rats ! Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, sauf aux rats. Je vous en prie, ne lui dîtes pas !, me supplia-t-elle

Je voyais bien qu'elle me disait la vérité. Et personnellement, je trouvais son idée plutôt intéressante, c'était dommage que les pumas aient été attirés plutôt que les rats.

− Et si vous gardez ce petit secret, je ne manquerai pas de vous récompenser. Je peux vous montrer quelques trucs d'acrobatie…

Sa proposition m'intéressa aussitôt. Les argoniens étaient réputés pour leur agilité et j'étais bien venue là pour apprendre.

− Très bien, je ne dis rien à Thelas et vous m'apprenez ce que vous savez.

Bondissant presque de soulagement et de joie elle acquiesça aussitôt.

− Venez me rejoindre chez moi, dans la partie nord-ouest de la ville le soir, à la tombée de la nuit, je vous aiderez à améliorer vos compétences.

− Très bien, à demain alors. »

Enfin libérée, l'argonienne disparut dans la nuit sans un bruit. Je me rendis de nouveau chez la vieille folle. Elle m'ouvrit avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de frapper.

− Alors vous l'avez suivi ? C'est elle qui est derrière tout ça hein ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez découvert !

− Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais Tisseplume n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, mentis-je pieusement

− Elle n'a rien dit hein ? Hmph… Mais vous avez réglée le problème et je suppose que c'est cela qui compte. Merci pour tout. Voici votre paiement. »

Elle me tendit une petite bourse pleine de pièce d'or que j'encaissai sans rien dire. Je pris congé et retournai à la guilde. Pour une première mission, je ne m'étais pas trop mal débrouillé. J'espérai juste qu'à l'avenir je n'aurais pas à lutter contre des rats de nouveau.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Chapitre 8 : Bagarre, ivresse et abandon du devoir_

Les semaines qui suivirent instaurèrent un quotidien que je n'avais pas connu depuis bien longtemps. Je m'habituais à ma nouvelle maison provisoire. Les autres membres de guilde m'intégrèrent peu à peu et je découvris des personnages hauts en couleurs et amicales. Je liais rapidement amitié avec l'elfe des bois que j'avais vu se battre contre le nordique lors de mon arrivée. Elle s'appelait Huurwen et était entrée dans la guilde depuis plusieurs années. Elle coulait une vie plutôt paisible, peu impatiente de trouver des contrats mais juste de quoi se nourrir. Je partageais des souvenirs de notre pays natal avec elle.

Je trouvais une routine tracée. Le matin je m'entrainais avec les autres membres, l'après-midi je remplissais de petits contrats et le soir je partais en vadrouille avec Tisseplume qui se révéla être un professeur vraiment attentionné. Je me découvris un talent pour les armes que je ne pensais pas avoir. En même temps, je n'avais jamais éprouvé le besoin ni l'envie de me plonger dans cette voie. Mon corps se transforma au fil des jours, il devint moins chétif et plus ferme. Mes muscles s'épaissirent, ma main se fit poigne sur la garde de mon arme et mon pas plus aisé et léger. Je fus vite en mesure de me battre avec les membres à l'expérience plus avancés. Mes progrès impressionnèrent tout le monde, moi la première. Je grimpais rapidement en grade et devint Apprenti puis Compagnon sans problème.

Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de la part de Jauffre mais me tenais régulièrement au courant avec plusieurs lettres. Je correspondais aussi avec Martin, qui s'intéressait à mes progrès et s'inquiétait sur notre futur.

Je m'occupai dès que je le pouvais de contrats variés, allant de la capture de voleurs au nettoyage de caverne. Après trois semaines, le Maître de la guilde me convoqua elle-même. Je venais de finir de graisser mon armure de cuir, que j'avais fait restauré par le forgeron du coin, ainsi qu'aiguiser ma lame. Celle-ci posa bon nombre d'interrogations auprès des différents membres. J'appris que les katana kalvani étaient ce qu'il se faisait de mieux pratiquement ici. Je m'en sortis avec un petit mensonge comme quoi je l'avais trouvé, toujours pour ne pas trahir le fait que je faisais partie de l'ordre des Lames.

Je me présentai en début de matinée auprès de Vilena, assise à son bureau, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se redressa lors de mon apparition et son visage se fendit d'un petit sourire accueillant. Elle semblait enfin avoir pris conscience de ma métamorphose et de mon avancement au sein de la guilde.

« − Vous vouliez me voir Maître ?, l'interpellai-je curieusement

− Je vois que vous vous occupez souvent de contrats. C'est bien. Je pense que c'est le moment pour vous de remplir quelques missions plus importantes pour la guilde.

Elle se leva et se servit un verre de vin, posé près d'elle. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle reprenne, tout en interdisant à mon excitation et mon impatience de faire surface. Je me lassais des petites missions sans grandes envergures. Depuis mon intégration au sein de la guilde, j'étais avide de faire mes preuves, prête à tout pour allez plus loin dans les défis. La porte d'Oblivion que j'avais fermée avait insufflé un désir de me battre bien plus fort que tout ce que j'avais ressenti jusqu'à présent. Je n'étais plus la pauvre prisonnière qui ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Je me transformais en guerrière de jour en jour.

− Nous sommes une confrérie, une famille. Ce qui affecte l'un de nous nous affecte tous. Les bagarres, l'ivresse et l'abandon du devoir ne sont pas tolérés. J'aimerai que vous parliez à Oreyn. Il vous confiera des tâches actuellement en attente. Bonne chance »

Je saluai simplement le Maître pour rejoindre l'étage en dessous. J'étais intriguée par son discours mais aussi impatiente de me lancer sur n'importe quelle mission qu'on me donnerait.

Oreyn, l'elfe noir que j'avais vu discuter avec le Maître de la guilde à mon arrivée, était occupé à lire des documents dans la pièce des bureaux, debout et bien droit devant son propre espace de travail. Je l'avoue, il m'impressionnait beaucoup. J'avais entendu parler de ses exploits par les autres membres. Sten le moche, un nordique au visage déformé, m'avait conté comment il s'était débarrassé de trois minotaures avec seulement une dague comme arme.

Je me postai devant lui et attendis qu'il finisse de lire. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne daigne me regarder.

« − Que voulez-vous ? Je suppose que vous venez chercher le travail hein ?, m'interpela-t-il comme s'il crachait du venin

J'avais aussi entendu parler de son caractère de chien mais je ne m'attendais pas à me faire agresser aussi violemment. Bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser apercevoir mon trouble, je me contentai de le fixer dans les yeux, ces étranges yeux rouges.

− Le Maître m'a demandé de venir vous voir

− C'est votre devoir, insista-t-il

Je préférai ne rien répondre

− Pas d'objection ? Parfait. Je vais parler lentement pour que vous puissiez me suivre

Je serrai les dents face à l'insulte mais gardai mon attention tournée sur ce qu'il voulait me dire.

− Je veux que vous contactiez Maglir. C'est l'un de vos frères de la guilde des Guerriers mais il n'a pas mené à bien un contrat. Ceci est inacceptable. C'est mauvais pour nous tous.

Je voyais à quel point il semblait contrarié et furieux par ça. J'avais entendu plusieurs rumeurs circuler sur le fait que la guilde ne se portait pas très bien en ce moment. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de contrats et le travail manquait. Les membres se faisaient plus rares aussi, j'avais vu certains quitter la guilde pour partir chercher fortune ailleurs.

− Il a abandonné le contrat à Skingrad. Je suppose que ça devrait pas me surprendre. Il est plutôt brut, comme vous. Allez voir ce qui ne va pas chez lui, grommela Oreyn en mettant fin à la conversation. »

Je résistai encore une fois à l'idée de répondre à l'insulte et préférai me détourner. Je ne mis pas longtemps à emballer mes affaires. J'étais aussi légère que quand j'étais arrivée. La vérité était que ces biens ne m'intéressaient pas. Je n'avais pas de maison pour les déposer et ma situation me demandait de beaucoup voyager, alors pourquoi s'encombrer avec des affaires inutiles, seules mon armure et mon arme étaient ce qu'il m'importait.

J'avais cependant soigneusement économisé chaque prime à la fin des contrats achevés et ce pour m'acheter un autre élément essentiel. Je récupérai des vivres dans le garde mangé, les fourrai dans un sac avec quelques affaires de rechanges puis saluai les différents membres présents pour rejoindre la porte principale de Chorrol. Je marchai ensuite jusqu'à la petit écurie collée contre la muraille. Un rougegard me suivit du regard et vint me saluer près de l'enclos où paitraient quelques chevaux.

« − Bonjour, bienvenue aux Ecuries du Pays du nord ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?, m'accueillit-il aimablement

− Comme vous devez vous en douter, je viens acheter un cheval, répondit-je avec un petit sourire que je voulais charmeur

− Vous êtes au bon endroit, vous ne trouverez pas meilleur animal de tout Cyrodiil. Avez-vous une préférence particulière sur le caractère de la monture ?

Je réfléchis un instant.

− Je souhaiterai plutôt voir ce que vous avez à me proposer.

− Mais pas de soucis ma petite dame, je vous en prie, entrez

Le rougegard déverrouilla la barrière et s'effaça pour me laisser passer. D'une voix marchande, il entreprit ensuite de me présenter plusieurs de ses bêtes. La plupart n'était plus de toute jeunesse et semblait usé par le temps. Je fronçai les sourcils pour montrer mon mécontentement au marchand qui se décida enfin à me prendre au sérieux. Il m'en présenta deux autres que j'inspectai minutieusement. L'un des deux boitait légèrement et l'autre avait les dents gâtées. Ce n'était pas gagné.

Soudain mon regard se retrouva attirer par un énorme étalon gris pommelé. Il avait été attaché à l'écart et piaffait nerveusement en poussant des hennissements stridents de temps en temps. Je m'approchai de lui et l'observai un moment. Il avait un poitrail massif et des membres solides. Son port de tête était fier et altier. Il s'agissait d'un destrier dans la force de l'âge et exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

− Vous ne devriez pas vous intéresser à celui-là, me conseilla le rougegard

− Et pourquoi donc ?

− Comment dire… Il est teigneux et mord tout ce qui passe à sa portée, répondit nerveusement le marchand, je n'ai jamais réussi à le monter ni à en faire quoi que ce soit. Je le garde pour des saillis car ça reste un superbe animal.

− Combien ?

L'homme me fixa avec des yeux ronds.

− Et bien… Deux mille pièces d'or et je vous fournis l'équipement avec.

− Je vous en donne mille cinq cent et je vous laisse l'équipement.

− Mille sept cent.

− Mille six cent.

− Très bien, marché conclu !, s'exclama joyeusement le marchand en me serrant la main, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après si vous vous prenez un coup de sabot.

− Ne vous en faites pas, je saurais en prendre soin.

Comme s'il avait deviné que l'on s'occupait de son sort, l'animal nous fixait curieusement de son regard intelligent. Après avoir donné l'or au vendeur, je m'approchai encore. L'étalon renâcla pour prévenir de ne pas venir davantage plus près, une oreille collée contre sa nuque et l'autre pointée dans ma direction. Je ne tins pas compte de l'avertissement et entonnai un doux chant elfique. La bête ne me quitta pas du regard et je sentis sa nervosité disparaître lentement. Je m'approchai toujours plus, doucement et pas à pas. Je levai la main et l'étalon eut un petit sursaut nerveux. Je restai immobile et continuai de l'amadouer. Finalement je posai délicatement la main contre son encolure. Il frémit à mon contact mais ne se déroba pas.

Toujours chantonnant, je défis le licol qui le maintenait en place. L'animal ne bougea pas. Doucement, je fis mourir le chant dans les airs. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça à nous regarder dans les yeux. Je lui chuchotai deux phrases et attendis. Maintenant c'était soit il me faisait confiance soit il se détournait.

L'étalon finit pas baisser doucement la tête et me pousser à l'épaule. Je souris et lui flattai l'encolure, je venais de me faire un nouveau compagnon.

− Bah ça alors !, s'exclama le marchand en brisant l'instant, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi calme, vous savez vous y prendre avec les animaux, mademoiselle !

− Merci.

Je grimpai sur le dos de mon nouveau cheval sans qu'il ne cherche à me désarçonner. Je le guidai ensuite vers la sortie par la force de mes jambes. Je n'avais pas besoin d'autre chose que ça pour me faire comprendre. Nous rejoignîmes la route et je me préparai à partir pour Skingrad quand la question me traversa enfin l'esprit. Je me tournai vers le marchand qui nous avait suivis et qui s'occupait de fermer la barrière.

− Au fait, quel est son nom ?

− Je crois que vous l'avez bien choisi ma petit dame, il répond au nom de Dust. »

Je souris au marchand et talonnai ma monture. Il bondit en avant et s'élança au galop, ne laissant qu'un nuage de poussière sur son sillage.

J'atteignis Skingrad en un temps record. Dust était un animal endurant et rapide, une parfaite combinaison. Il était aussi très intelligent et je me laissai menée par lui sans chercher à le détourner. Il nous évita donc de nous retrouver acculer par des bandits ou autres bêtes sauvages.

Skingrad était toujours aussi imposante, avec ces étranges manoirs de pierre et de bois et ces petites ruelles étroites. Je laissai mon étalon à l'écurie, en prenant soin de le mettre à l'écart des autres chevaux, en lui ordonnant de rester tranquille. Je pénétrai ensuite dans la ville et interrogea la première personne que je croisai. Elle m'indiqua aussitôt une auberge dans le centre et je me dirigeai résolument vers elle. L'endroit n'était pas très rempli en ce début d'après midi et je repérai vite Maglir. Du moins, je présumai qu'il s'agissait de lui, c'était le seul à porter une armure dans la pièce. C'était un petit elfe des bois, trapu et large au niveau des épaules. Un casque rouillé laissait à peine sortir ses oreilles pointues. Il buvait une énorme choppe de bière, comme si de rien n'était. Je m'assis près de lui au bar et commandai un verre d'hydromel à l'aubergiste. Après un moment à l'observer sans rien dire, il finit par se tourner vers moi. Il avait un désagréable regard de fouineur, comme s'il vous jaugeait avant de vous égorger et de vous voler tous vos biens.

« − Qu'y a-t-il… ma sœur ? Ils vous envoient me chercher ?

Je ne dis rien et sirotai mon verre. Je n'aimais pas ce personnage ni ses manières, ça risquait de devenir électrique.

− Vous n'avez pas honoré votre contrat.

− Pas honoré ? Je suppose, cracha l'elfe, je ne suis pas payé suffisamment pour ce travail. J'étais censé trouvé le journal de Brenus Artis

− Etait ?

− La grotte de Tomberoc, vous y êtes déjà allée ?, grogna Maglir en me jetant un regard de dégoût

Je ne répondis rien encore une fois et le contemplai sans ciller.

− C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je n'y retournerai pas, pas pour si peu. Et si ça vous préoccupe tant, vous pouvez y aller vous-même. Le contrat est à vous, ça n'en vaut pas la peine pour le prix que propose la guilde. J'ai une famille à nourrir.

− Ainsi soit-il. N'abusez pas trop de la boisson, je suis sûre que votre famille n'appréciera pas que vous dépensiez tout votre argent là-dedans.

Maglir s'étouffa sur la gorgée qu'il était sur le point d'avaler mais je ne restai pas davantage et m'éclipsai hors de l'auberge après avoir laisser une pièce sur le comptoir. J'entendis juste deux trois jurons alors que la porte se fermait sur moi, ce qui me fit sourire avec satisfaction.

J'appris que Tomberoc était un peu au nord-ouest de Skingrad et récupérai Dust avant de m'enfoncer dans les hautes herbes, quittant la sûreté de la route. Je faillis ne pas voir la petite porte en bois tellement elle était plongée dans un renfoncement et coincée par de lourdes pierres. Je sentais une atmosphère pesante qui provenait de la grotte. Je mis pied à terre et laissai Dust monter la garde. J'inspirai ensuite profondément et m'engouffrai dans l'ouverture béante. Mon souffle resta coincé un moment dans ma gorge et je mis quelques secondes à parvenir à le laisser sortir. Je voyais pourquoi Maglir avait eu une telle frousse d'aller chercher ce journal. Je me demandais comment ce livre avait réussi à atterrir là à la base, je ne comprendrais jamais ce pays. Je pris mon arc à la main et préparai une flèche. J'avançai lentement, en inspectant minutieusement mon environnement. J'avais comme un poids à la poitrine et savais que l'endroit était maudit. L'écho de mes pas résonnait sans fin entre ses murs de pierre et j'essayai de me faire aussi discrète que possible. Il allait falloir que je fouille chaque pièce et connaissant ce système, je trouverai le journal dans le fin fond de cette grotte évidemment. Un étrange raclement contre la pierre me mit en alerte. Je bandai la corde de mon arc et patientai. Le bruit se rapprocha et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Finalement au détour du couloir de pierre, un squelette s'approcha. Je le discernai à peine dans les ombres faiblement éclairées par la lumière du jour. Mon sang battait à mes tempes. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais un défunt revenir à la vie de cette façon. Il n'avait pas le moindre morceau de chaire sur lui, seuls ses os s'entrechoquaient à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il était armé d'une hache à ma surprise. Je n'attendais pas de voir s'il allait m'apercevoir et décochai ma flèche. C'est au moment ou je la vis traverser sa cage thoracique sans même l'effleurer que je me rendis compte de ma bêtise. Evidemment que ça ne ferait que le traverser. Je jurai tout bas en voyant le revenant tourner ses orbites vides vers moi et dégainai ma lame Kalvani. Le squelette se jeta sur moi en sifflant de colère. Heureusement, il était lent et je l'esquivai aisément, comme me l'avais montré Tisseplume. Je frappai ensuite violemment au niveau de sa tête. Elle se détacha avec une facilité déconcertante et s'envola plus loin. Le corps perdit le charme qui le maintenait en place et les os se détachèrent pour tomber en tas sur le sol. Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle car je sentis deux bras m'enlacer violemment. Le fumet de putréfaction me déstabilisa plus que la force avec laquelle la chose me maintenait en place. Je me débattis comme un diable, la peur glaçant mon sang alors que je sentais un souffle rauque contre mon cou. Finalement, je basculai violemment la tête en arrière et sentis avec satisfaction mon crâne percuter une masse solide. Déséquilibrée, la chose relâcha son étreinte et je pus enfin lui faire face. Le zombie bondit une nouvelle fois sur moi, sa gueule béante prête à se refermer sur ma chaire. Je plongeai mon épée dans son corps en décomposition mais il continua à vouloir m'agripper. Je sortis ma dague dans mon dos de la main gauche et la plongea violemment sur le côté du crâne. Le cadavre perdit enfin la vie qui l'animait et retomba au sol. J'haletai un moment, tentant de contrôler les battements de mon cœur. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que cette chose me dévore. Je récupérai mes armes et décidai de sortir une potion de vision nocturne pour la suite. Elle m'avait été remise par Vigdis, une nordique au fort caractère mais aux conseils avisés.

Je bus la potion et sentis mes yeux me picoter. Un instant après, je voyais comme en plein jour chaque recoin de la sombre caverne. Je rangeais mon arc dans mon dos et conservai ma lame et ma dague dans les mains. Après le choc de cette première rencontre, je redoublai de prudence. Je rencontrai encore quelques squelettes et cadavres ambulants mais m'en débarrassai sans trop de mal.

Comme je l'avais prédis, je découvris le journal dans la pièce la plus profonde de la grotte, après avoir lutté contre plusieurs revenants et fuis plusieurs fois face à leur nombre. Il était posé sur une table, près d'un encrier et d'une plume. Je retrouvai vite le chemin du retour et respirai avec contentement l'air frais. Dust m'accueillit avec un hennissement et je m'empressai de monter sur son dos et de mettre un maximum de distance entre moi et cet endroit maudit. Quand je pense que ce contrat aurait du être rempli par ce trouillard, il n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance.

Je rentrai en fin de soirée à Chorrol, fatiguée et couverte de poussière. Le marchand m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il voulut conduire Dust à son box mais évita de peu la morsure de l'animal. Avec un petit rire, je me chargeai moi-même de l'emmener, prenant soin de le brosser soigneusement malgré mon épuisement.

Oreyn ne fis pas mine de m'avoir vu alors qu'il s'entraînait au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de toile et je pouvais voir chacun des muscles de son dos se contracter alors qu'il frappait avec violence le mannequin de bois. Une toile de cicatrices marquait sa peau, témoin de ses années de luttes pour survivre. Sans attendre qu'il prenne la parole, je m'assis en soupirant dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée Après un dernier coup qui fendit le bois, l'elfe noir rangea son arme et s'essuya le visage avec la serviette que le portier venait de lui donner.

« − Vous avez le journal ?, me demanda-t-il froidement en se postant devant moi ignorant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais

Je sortis l'épais livre de mon sac et le lui tendis sans un mot. Il l'ouvrit pour y lire quelques lignes avant de le fermer et de le tendre au portier. Celui-ci salua brièvement et disparut à l'étage.

− Alors que s'est-il passé ?

Il s'assit en face de moi, se tenant bien droit.

− J'ai rempli le contrat à la place de Maglir. Il a refusé de se rendre dans la grotte.

Oreyn grogna de mécontentement.

− Je parlerai bientôt à Maglir. Je déteste qu'une poule mouillée en protège une autre. Mais le travail a été fait, voici la récompense. »

Il se leva et me lança une petite bourse qu'il récupéra dans les replis de sa tunique posée sur un banc pas loin.

− Vous avez encore besoin de moi ?, m'enquis-je

− Revenez demain, il se pourrait que j'ai un autre travail en effet »

Il prit ensuite congé et disparut à l'étage. Je poussai un soupir fatigué et me forçai à me lever. Pratiquement tous les membres de la guilde étaient entrain de manger et de discuter.

« − Et bah dis donc, t'en as bouffé de la poussière Ash, que t'est-il arrivé ?, se moqua Huurwen

− Attaque de zombies et de squelettes, grommelai-je en me rendant dans la pièce à côté pour me changer

− Ouch, c'est pas de chance ça. C'est que c'est vicieux ces choses là, je te conseillerai de boire une potion de guérison des maladies, si tu ne veux pas te transformer toi aussi en cadavre ambulant, s'esclaffa Vigdis de sa grosse voix

Je finis par les rejoindre autour de la table et me servis une large portion de fruits et légumes.

− C'est pas comme ça que tu vas reprendre des forces, à manger comme un lapin, intervint Sten le Moche en engouffrant une large portion de viande dans sa bouche

− J'ai pas besoin de ça pour te mettre au tapis

Les autres membres ricanèrent face à la moquerie et Sten me lança un des os de son assiette que j'esquivai sans problème, le sourire aux lèvres

− Alors, c'était quoi cette fois ?, s'enquit Azzan d'un air amicale

Je leur racontai toute l'histoire en quelques phrases.

− Ah ce Maglir, pas un sous de jujotte, grommela gro-Khash, il fait honte à la guilde

− Allons, tu sais bien que nous avons du mal à recruter, on peut juste lui en vouloir, répondit calmement Azzan

− Tout de même, il n'a aucun honneur. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il rejoigne la Compagnie Boinoir un de ces quatre.

− La Compagnie Boinoir ?, demandai-je curieusement

Un instant de malaise secoua les différentes personnes présentes autour de la table.

− C'est une bande de mercenaire installé à Leyawiin, précisa finalement Sten le moche

− Ils nous volent tous nos contrats, grogna Vigdis, dès que j'en vois un j'ai envie de l'étrangler de mes mains. Eux n'ont aucun honneur pour sûr !

− Ils cassent les prix des contrats et s'accaparent tout, précisa Azzan, et de plus en plus de guerriers se joignent à eux.

− Et on ne peut rien faire contre eux ?

− Ash, tu es encore trop naïve… Il a des choses auxquelles même la loi ne peut rien faire, soupira le Gardien de la guilde

− Mais…

J'étais à court d'argument pour le coup

− Ne t'inquiète pas, vu comment tu grimpes vite, tu n'auras pas trop de soucis à te faire, me rassura Huurwen, alors comme ça tu t'es acheté un cheval ? Je ne pensais pas que t'avais assez…

Le sujet dériva sur ma nouvelle acquisition et nous passâmes le reste du repas à bavarder gaiement mais mon esprit restait toujours tournée sur ce que venait de me raconter Azzan. J'avais le pressentiment que je rencontrerai bientôt cette Compagnie Boinoir.

**Voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé, la suite arrivera bientôt ! La Compagnie Boinoir a enfin été nommé et ça va devenir le pilier central de l'histoire en parallèle de l'Aube Mythique.**

**Oreyn et Maglir aussi ! Oreyn car ce personnage m'a tellement fait rire dans le jeu et Maglir parce que je ne pouvais pas le supporter.**

**J'ai oublié d'ajouter une petite précision sur la Guilde des Guerriers mais vous avez du vous en rendre compte. J'ai décidé de réunir tous les membres à Chorrol plutôt que de devoir déplacer Ash dans différentes villes. C'est ainsi beaucoup plus pratique ! J'ai aussi pris quelques libertés sur le temps de voyage entre les villes et les missions mais à part ça, ça reste fidèlement Oblivion. Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes qui doivent se balader dans le texte, les fourbes m'échappent même après une dizaine de relecture ! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on va se reconcentrer sur la quête principale et nous verrons réapparaître ce cher Baurus. Soyez patient !**


	9. Chapter 9

_ Chapitre 9 : L'identité de l'adversaire_

Il se passa encore deux jours lorsque je reçus enfin des nouvelles de Jauffre. Entre temps, j'avais réglé un autre problème avec les membres de la guilde. Trois compagnons semaient le trouble dans une auberge de Chorrol. Ils avaient bien trop bu mais ne voulaient pas quitter les lieux. J'appris après insistance qu'ils n'avaient plus de travail à cause de la Compagnie Boinoir, encore elle. Je réussis à négocier avec l'aubergiste pour qu'elle leur trouve de quoi les occuper et m'indiqua une alchimiste qui était à la recherche d'hommes pour chasser le minotaure. Après cet évènement, je fus de nouveau promu en grade et devint Epéiste au grand déplaisir d'Oreyn.

Je m'entrainai avec Sten le moche quand le messager apparu. Intriguée, je lus rapidement le contenu du parchemin et pris conscience que Baurus m'attendait à la Cité Impériale avec de nouvelles informations. Il fallait m'y rendre dans les plus brefs délais.

Je trouvai le Maître encore en pleine discussion avec Oreyn à l'étage. Ils s'interrompirent brusquement lorsque j'apparus et je me demandai si leur conversation ne me concernait pas indirectement.

« − Ash, que voulez-vous ?, demanda Vilena bien que je sentis une certaine tension dans sa voix

− J'ai besoin de partir quelques temps pour une affaire personnelle et je viens vous demander la permission

− Affaires personnelles ? Vous voulez rejoindre la Compagnie Boinoir ?, grogna méchamment Oreyn

J'allai lui répondre avec insolence mais le Maître fut plus rapide

− Oreyn, tenez-vous !, lui dit-elle sèchement, je crois qu'après tout ce qu'à fait Ash en aussi peu de temps, nous ne devrions pas douter de sa loyauté

L'elfe noir fulminait mais ne rajouta rien, il se contenta juste de me fusiller du regard.

− Vous pensez pouvoir revenir quand ?, reprit Vilena comme si de rien n'était

− Je ne sais pas du tout mais j'essayerai de faire en sorte de n'être absente que quelques jours

− Très bien, mais si jamais une affaire urgente vous demande attention, je veux que vous reveniez immédiatement

Je saluai Vilena et lançai un sourire narquois à l'adresse d'Oreyn. Je n'étais pas sûr que mon devoir envers la guilde passe avant celui des Lames mais je ne me sentais pas leur annoncer mon vrai rôle au sein de l'empire. Concilier les deux pouvait s'avérer dangereux mais je devais le faire si je voulais progresser.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre la Cité Impériale, toujours grâce à Dust. Je voyais mon temps de voyage presque réduit de moitié. Je déposai mon cheval à la grande écurie de la Cité. J'étais nerveuse et je regardai suspicieusement les gardes patrouiller. Je me ressaisis cependant en me disant que j'étais une Lame maintenant, je n'avais plus à être effrayée par la loi puisque j'en faisais partie. La Cité était gigantesque et étincelante, elle écrasait en splendeur tout ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à présent. Je m'engouffrai dans ces larges allées pavées et bordées de multiples boutiques, laissant couler mon regard partout où je le pouvais. Il y avait foule à cette heure et j'avais du mal à progresser à travers. Je pris soin de mettre à l'abri ma bourse dans un profond renfoncement de mon armure de cuire car je ne connaissais que trop bien la façon de procéder pour la dérober. Toutes les races possibles parcouraient les rues, allant de l'orc aux défenses saillantes aux Khajiit joueurs dans les rues et en passant par d'Hauts Elfes bourgeois et marchands. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer de plus en plus dans la masse, aussi je me dépêchais de rejoindre la pension Luther Broad, là où m'attendait Baurus. Ce n'était pas une des plus grandes de la longue rue en croissant mais plutôt le genre réservé qui convenait parfaitement à des rendez-vous où la discrétion était de prime.

Je vis le rougegard assis au bar, sirotant une boisson comme si de rien n'était, sans son armure et simplement habillé d'une tunique et d'un pantalon en toile. Pourtant je sentais comme une tension dans ses épaules, un malaise bien présent. J'aperçus plusieurs autres clients conversant doucement et le teneur de la pension occupé à servir une table à l'écart. Je m'approchai de Baurus et allai l'aborder quand je l'entendis me siffler doucement :

« − Asseyez-vous et ne dîtes rien, m'ordonna-t-il sans me regarder

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et fixai le mur devant moi avec indifférence.

− Ecoutez, je vais me lever dans une minute environ et sortir d'ici. Le type qui se trouve dans le coin, derrière moi, va me suivre. Ne le lâchez pas.

Je tournai tranquillement la tête, comme pour observer mon environnement et repérai vite l'homme dont m'avait parlé Baurus. Il lisait un livre mais ses yeux étaient trop fixes pour que ça soit vraiment le cas. Je hochai imperceptiblement la tête pour signifier à Baurus que j'avais compris.

Le Lame se leva, paya sa consommation mais au lieu de sortir, disparut dans le coin opposé où une porte sous l'escalier donnait dans le sous-sol. L'homme attendit quelques secondes avant de fermer son livre et de le placer sur la table. Il posa une pièce d'or à côté et parti lui aussi là où Baurus avait disparu. J'attendis qu'il tourne le coin pour le suivre. Aussi discrètement que possible, je pénétrai dans le couloir humide en descente. L'homme se tenait à l'abri dans le coin qui donnait sur la salle souterraine. Je dégainai ma dague et m'approchai. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de lever au ciel son bras pour invoquer une armure comme j'avais vu les assassins de l'empereur faire, je me jetai sur lui et lui plaquai ma lame contre son cou.

− Ne faites plus un geste ou je vous égorge, menaçai-je froidement

L'homme se tendit au contact du métal froid et je pressai suffisamment la lame contre la peau pour faire apparaître une goutte de sang. Lentement, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes, je le guidai vers Baurus qui nous attendait au centre de la pièce.

− Tiens mais que voilà, un méchant qui voulait m'assassiner par derrière, nargua Baurus, ne tentez rien sinon ma camarade ici présente n'hésitera pas à vous tuer.

− Qu'allons nous faire de lui ?, demandai-je au rougegard

− Bonne question, je pense que l'interroger sur ce qu'il sait ne serait pas de trop.

− Je ne vous dirais rien, grogna hargneusement l'homme, plutôt mourir !

Il m'assena un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je m'attendais à quelque chose du genre, mais il réussit tout de même à me déstabiliser assez pour se dégager, bien qu'il se coupa profondément la gorge en même temps. Il parvint à invoquer ses armes sans que nous n'ayons eu le temps de l'intercepter. Puis Baurus se jeta sur lui et l'attaqua vigoureusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'adversaire fut vite désarçonné et le Lame lui planta son épée dans le corps. Il était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol. Je rangeai mon arme et m'approchai du cadavre. Pendant que Baurus reprenait son souffle, je fouillai la tunique de l'homme. Discrètement, j'empochai sa bourse, je ne laissai jamais passer une occasion comme ça d'amasser des richesses. C'était presque maladif étant donné que je ne le dépensai pratiquement jamais dans autre chose que la réparation de mes armes.

Je continuai de fouiller les affaires du mort et ouvrit le sac en bandoulière à ses pieds. J'en sortis un livre qui attira aussitôt mon attention. Il était en cuir violet, brodé d'or. Ce n'était pas un simple livre remarquai-je immédiatement. Je le tournai pour y lire la tranche : Commentaires sur le Mysterium Xarxes, volume un. Baurus me sortit de ma rêverie en brisant le silence.

− Je suis content de vous voir. Beau travail, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il reste vivant. Vous arrivez au bon moment.

Je me redressai et lui fis face, je sentais qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à me dévoiler.

− Alors qu'avez-vous appris ? J'ai reçu une lettre de Jauffre m'informant que vous avez découvert l'identité des assassins de l'empereur.

− Ces assassins faisaient partis d'un culte daedrique appelé Aube mythique. Il semblerait qu'ils vénèrent le seigneur Mehrunes Dagon. Je traque leurs agents dans la Cité Impériale. Et apparemment, ils ont du s'en apercevoir.

Son regard se posa sur le mort à nos pieds avec regret.

− Nous avons enfin un nom à poser sur l'ennemi, c'est déjà un progrès, m'exclamai-je avec satisfaction

− Nous n'avons plus l'amulette mais un héritier, ça aussi c'est un progrès, me sourit Baurus

Finalement, il remarqua le livre que je tenais entre les mains.

− Qu'est ce donc ?

− Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans son sac.

− Faites moi voir ça…

Il l'ouvrit et commença à le lire. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Commentaires de Mankar Camoran sur le Mysterium Xarxes

_Volume 1_

_ Salutations, novice, et n'aie crainte : Mankar Camoran était comme toi, somnolent, inconstant et inconscient. Nous, mortels, quittons les entrailles maternelles dans le même appareil, vêtus de la seule symbiose avec notre créatrice... A force d'efforts, nous abandonnons le foyer, forts d'un regard nouveau, sans crainte de laisser notre mère derrière nous. C'est alors que nous la détruisons à jamais pour pénétrer dans le domaine du seigneur Dagon. _

_ Lecteur, ce livre t'ouvre la porte de ce domaine. Tout destructeur que tu es, tu dois présenter les clés. Le seigneur Dagon n'accepte que ceux qui savent s'arrêter. Les autres seront pris par Aurbis dans leur course folle. Marche. Écoute les conseils. Maîtrise cette impatience qui te dévore. _

_Viens comme le seigneur Dagon l'exige : avance lentement, muni de quatre clés. Sache qu'en toi coule maintenant un sang royal, tu appartiens à une nouvelle race de destructeurs, dont le jardin est inondé de fleurs connues et inconnues, comme à l'Aube mythique. Puisses-tu pousser ton cri primal et revenir au monde transformé. Il s'établirait cette fois une néosymbiose, le maître semblable au Maître, né de miasmes putrides. _

_ Nulle part nous ne sommes inconnus. On tremble sur notre passage. Peut-être nous as-tu rejoints par la guerre, l'étude, l'ombre ou l'alignement de certains serpents. S'il n'existe pas deux voies identiques, la récompense n'en est pas moins unique. Bienvenue, novice, ta présence ici témoigne de ton sang royal. Glisse la main dans ta poche et regarde ! Tu y découvriras la première clé, brillant des feux d'une nouvelle aube. _

_ La nuit succède au jour... Sache que cette première vision se noiera dans les eaux agitées du soir mettant la foi à l'épreuve. Encore une fois, n'aie crainte : même l'usurpateur a sombré dans les abysses avant de se redresser pour réclamer sa flotte. Que tes craintes soient apaisées. La mise à l'épreuve de tes croyances n'est pas vaine : dans le jardin de l'Aube, nous serons baignés par la lumière de la réalité. _

_ Viens comme le seigneur Dagon l'exige : avance lentement, muni de quatre clés. Notre Ordre est fondé sur les principes de la doctrine suprême : Novice, Chevalier, Chapelain et Maître. Que les mauvais se brûlent les ailes dans sa lumière comme par l'excès de notre vision. Et que notre savoir arrive ! Toutefois, n'oublie pas que ta vision est encore étroite. Tu es invité, mais ne sais pas encore où._

_ Mon injonction émane d'un livre rédigé dans les déserts de rouille et de sang par le seigneur Dagon en personne. Il est intitulé Mysterium Xarxes, compilation d'Aldmeretada, ancêtre de l'amante de tout secret. Chaque parole est secrète et effilée comme le rasoir, vaporeuse mais violente telle un cataclysme, teintée telle un rouge breuvage. Voilà qui atteste de ton nouveau rang, mon enfant. Ton nom est maintenant taillé dans sa masse. _

_ Palais, cabane ou caverne... Tu as quitté les brouillards de la conception. Nu-mantia ! Liberté ! Réjouis-toi des promesses du paradis ! _

_ Se formeront et se déformeront sans cesse autour de toi les exploits uniques, accomplis une heure seulement avant leur éclosion à néant, s'épanouissant comme des habits sacerdotaux, tenues divines revêtues pour danser aux pieds d'or du seigneur Dagon. Dans un bras, un orage, dans l'autre, une pluie diluvienne, dans le troisième, tout l'amadou d'Anu et dans le quatrième, les yeux même de Padhome. Rayonne de joie, toi qui possèdes la première clé car la foudre s'abat dans la pourriture des faux paradis._

_ J'ai erré en chantant des cantiques à en perdre la voix. J'avais lu les mystères du seigneur Dagon et, noyé par le souffle du renouveau, je me suis fait emporter par la folie. Mes paroles ne trouvaient prise, il m'a fallu me cacher. Ce n'étaient pas des paroles pour le commun de Tamriel, dont le clergé simulait autrefois l'existence de l'Aube. J'ai tiré leçon de mes erreurs. L'humilité était la sagesse profonde de Mankar Camoran. Avance lentement, muni de quatre clés. Le don de moi-même à l'Aube a permis au germe de grâce de me maîtriser. Lorsque ma voix me revint, je parlais une langue nouvelle. Trois nuits plus tard, ma langue était de feu. _

_ Rouge comme un breuvage, effilé comme un rasoir. J'avais aperçu le chemin menant au jardin. Je savais que pour guider les autres vers le port, je devais me noyer dans un océan de recherches. Sache que j'ai trouvé ma flotte et que tu es le vaisseau amiral de mon espoir. Salutations, novice, et n'aie crainte : Mankar Camoran était comme toi, somnolent, inconstant et inconscient, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Maintenant, j'attends de me délecter avec toi de l'observation de tous les mondes du cosmos. Nu-mantia ! Liberté !_

− Jamais lu un tel ramassis de connerie, grommela Baurus

− Ce livre pourrait bien nous mener à l'Aube mythique, m'exclamai-je avec excitation, il parle de quatre clés qui permettront de rejoindre un endroit précis, autant dire leur localisation ainsi que celle de l'amulette.

− Vous avez raison, il nous faut étudier ça de près. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. C'est une érudite de l'université Arcanes. Elle s'appelle Tar-Meena. Elle est censée être une experte dans le domaine des cultes daedriques.

− Allons-y alors !

− Attendez, il vaut mieux que nous nous séparions, je ne veux pas que vous me soyez associé dans ma poursuite des membres de l'Aube Mythique. S'ils vous voient en ma compagnie, nous serons tout les deux compromis. Au contraire, s'ils ne savent pas que vous faites parti des Lames, vous pourrez vite devenir un atout.

− Très bien, fis-je après un instant d'hésitation, comment allons nous procéder alors ?

− Vous irez apporter le livre et continuerez de creuser dans cette voie, je vais m'occuper de suivre la piste du réseau de l'Aube Mythique.

− Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau. Prenez soin de vous Baurus.

− Vous aussi. Allez-y pendant qu'il est temps, je m'occuperai de faire disparaître le corps. »

Je saluai le Lame, enjambai le mort et disparus dans la foule à l'extérieur de la pension. Ainsi donc, nous avions enfin mis un nom sur notre adversaire, c'était peu mais plus rassurant comme ça. Je sentais le poids du livre dans mon dos et je ne doutais pas que nous y trouverons bon nombres de réponses entre ces pages.

Les Arcanes se trouvaient à l'écart de la Cité elle-même. Un large pont de pierre permettait d'aller de l'un à l'autre et je l'empruntais sans m'attarder sur l'incroyable architecture de la tour en face de moi. Je savais qu'elle était alignée avec la prison et que si je tournais le dos, je la verrais sans problème se dresser fièrement sur l'horizon tel une épée de Damoclès.

Je débouchai sur un large jardin circulaire, empli de magie. Chaque fibre de ces lieux suintait de cette étrange sensation. Je passai devant plusieurs mages de guerre dont le visage était camouflé par de grandes cagoules bleues foncées. La tour n'était pas très large mais suffisamment impressionnante pour que j'y entre sur la pointe des pieds. Le silence y était studieux et seul le froissement des pages le brisait de temps à autre. Il n'y avait que deux personnes présentes dans la salle. Un breton au visage empli de sagesse écrivait sur un bureau à l'écart, concentré dans sa tâche et une argonienne lisait sur un banc au milieu de la pièce. Un portail de téléportation brillait faiblement sur le sol à quelques pas de l'entrée et une échelle permettait d'accéder à l'étage supérieur à l'opposé de la pièce.

Je m'avançai directement vers l'argonienne et m'assis en face d'elle. Elle leva le regard sur moi, refermant son livre avec curiosité.

« − Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?, m'aborda-t-elle gentiment à voix basse

− Bonjour, je suis Ash, Baurus m'envoie car il m'a dit que vous pourriez peut être nous aider

− Oh ! Êtes-vous dans la même cause que Baurus ?

− On peut dire ça.

− Et que puis-je faire pour vous ?

− Connaissez-vous l'Aube mythique ?

Je vis son visage se teinter de surprise. Les piques sur le côté de son crâne s'agitèrent dans un frémissement.

− Vous en avez entendu parler ?, s'exclama-t-elle dans un souffle, c'est l'un des cultes daedrique les plus secrets. On ne sait pas grand-chose à leur sujet. Ils suivent l'enseignement de Mankar Camoran qu'ils appellent le Maître. Personnage obscure s'il en est.

Je sortis le livre de mon sac et le lui tendis aussitôt.

− J'ai trouvé l'un de leur livre et je me suis dis qu'il contenait sans doute des informations capitales.

− Ah oui !, déclara la jeune femme avec fièvre, Commentaires sur le Mysterium Xarxes, merveilleux ! Vous vous intéressez particulièrement au culte daedrique si je comprends bien ? Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Je lui jetai un regard qui en disait long sur la question.

− J'arrête de m'en mêler, promis, fit-elle avec gêne, mission officielle et tout et tout. J'ai l'habitude de travailler avec les Lames, ne vous inquiétez pas. N'en dîtes pas plus.

Je lui souris amicalement.

− Que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce livre alors ?

− Et bien, j'ai un peu étudié les écrits de Mankar Camoran moi-même, du moins ceux que j'ai pu trouver. Le texte indique clairement que les Commentaires comportent quatre volumes mais je n'ai jamais vu les deux derniers.

− Il s'agit donc des quatre clés dont parle ce premier livre ?

− Oui, vous avez tout compris ! Je pense que cette série contient les indices sur l'emplacement du sanctuaire secret de l'Aube Mythique qui mène à Mehrunes Dagon.

− Je m'en doutais…

− Ceux qui découvrent le passage secret se montrent digne de rejoindre le culte de l'Aube Mythique. Le premier test consiste à trouver le sanctuaire. Il faut les quatre tomes pour ça.

− Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où on peut les trouver ?

Les écailles de la tête de Tar-Meena s'affaissèrent sur son visage pour montrer sa légère déception.

− Et bien je sais que le tome deux se trouve à la bibliothèque, je pourrais facilement vous le donner. Mais comme je vous l'ai dis, je n'ai jamais vu le troisième ni le quatrième…

Je poussai un soupir et me dis que j'avais peut-être placé trop d'espoir dans cette piste.

− Attendez !, reprit l'argonienne, je sais peut être où vous pourriez chercher. Vous pourriez essayer la librairie Première Edition dans le quartier du Marché. Phintias le propriétaire fournit les collections spécialisées. Il saura peut-être trouver les livres restant.

− Merci beaucoup Tar-Meena, vous êtes vraiment d'une aide précieuse, la félicitai-je en récupérant le premier tome qu'elle me tendait

− Vous me remercierez quand vous aurez récupéré tous les livres, esquiva-t-elle en baissant la tête mais avec un petit sourire qui retroussait ses lèvres de lézard.

− Je reviendrai vous voir quand ça sera le cas, bonne journée »

Je pris congé et retournai à la Cité, direction le quartier du Marché. J'aurais bien voulu m'y attarder tellement il y avait de chose à voir. Mais je me dirigeai vers la boutique du marchand de livre sans m'arrêter. J'étais agitée, enfin contente de suivre une piste concrète après toutes ces semaines de silence.

La boutique de Phintias était remplie de livres bien rangés dans une multitude de bibliothèques aux portes vitrées. Le propriétaire était au comptoir, bien droit et digne dans sa robe aux coutures dorées. Je me dirigeai vers lui et lu dans son regard la désapprobation face à ma tenue rustique.

« − Bonjour, l'abordai-je froidement mais le plus aimablement possible, je suis à la recherche des Mysterium Xarxes.

− Vous devez parler des Commentaires sur le Mysterium Xarxes par Mankar Carmoran. Cette erreur est courante, rectifia-t-il avec un air supérieur

Je me reteins de lui lancer une remarque acerbe.

− C'est cela, pourriez-vous m'aider ?

− Les deux premiers volumes sont rares et les deux derniers impossibles à trouver.

− J'ai justement besoin des deux derniers livres.

− Il se trouve que j'ai un exemplaire du tome trois à ma disposition mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse… d'une commande spéciale. Déjà réglée par un autre client. Désolé.

Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolé.

− Gwinas serait tellement déçu s'il n'était plus là lorsqu'il viendrait le récupérer. Je regrette mais je ne peux pas vous aider.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais.

− Et savez-vous quand ce Gwinas doit venir chercher le livre ?

− Il ne devrait plus trop tarder, pourquoi ?, dit Phintias avec méfiance

− Juste pour que je lui parle, je vais attendre ici, souris-je avec insolence »

Je m'éloignai de lui et marchai lentement entre les étagères de livres, lisant avec attention les titres des livres. Je plaçai mes mains dans le dos, pour montrer ma décontraction alors que je sentais le regard perçant et agacé du propriétaire sur moi.

Finalement, après un quart d'heure d'attente, un petit elfe des bois dégarni et avec un léger embonpoint pénétra dans la boutique. Il me lança un regard curieux et sournois à la fois avant de se diriger vers le propriétaire. J'observai discrètement la transaction sans rien dire et après une poignée de main et le placement du petit livre violet dans ses mains, l'elfe des bois s'en alla. Je le suivis dans la rue et attendis d'avoir atteins une large place pour le rattraper.

« − Excusez-moi ?, l'abordai-je aimablement, puis-je vous demander deux mots ?

Il se retourna avec surprise vers moi et il se détendit en me reconnaissant.

− Que voulez-vous jeune femme ?

− Le livre que vous venez de récupérer, il m'intéresse grandement.

Aussitôt son attitude se refroidit.

− Désolé mais je ne peux pas vous le vendre.

− Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous me parler de l'Aube Mythique ?, fis-je d'une petite voix innocente

− Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler

Je vis le malaise traverser son visage et décidai de changer de tactique.

− Ne faites pas l'imbécile, vous y êtes jusqu'au cou, insistai-je d'un ton menaçant en le dominant de toute ma hauteur

Je perçus le changement chez lui et il perdit son air austère un instant.

− Bon, très bien. Vous avez raison. Pour l'esprit aventureux et ouvert, la Foi daedrique offre de nombreuses gratifications.

Je sentis la colère me colorer les joues.

− Ils ont tué l'empereur espèce d'idiot ! Je ne vois pas la gratification là dedans

L'elfe eut un mouvement de recul et se mit à bredouiller. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers nous, étonnés par mon haussement de voix mais je ne leur prêtai pas attention.

− Quoi ? C'était l'Aube Mythique ? Vous devez me croire ! Je n'en savais absolument rien ! Je veux dire, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un culte daedrique. Les vues de Mankar Camoran sur Merhunes Dagon sont fascinantes mais révolutionnaires. Mais de là à assassiner l'empereur… Que Mara nous protège !

Je le laissai finir ses pitoyables excuses.

− Vous feriez mieux de me donner ce livre.

− Mais… Et qu'allez-vous en faire vous ?, me demanda-t-il avec méfiance

− Je fais partie de l'Ordre des Lames, cela ne vous concerne en rien !

− Très bien ! Bien sûr que je vais vous le donner !

L'air apeuré, il joignit le geste à la parole et me remit le troisième tome que je rangeai aussitôt avec le premier.

− Je ne veux pas que l'on croie que j'ai quoi que ce soit à faire avec leurs folles machinations !

− Il me faut aussi le quatrième volume, déclarai-je en ignorant sa plainte

− Vous ne pouvez l'obtenir que des mains d'un membre de l'Aube Mythique. J'avais fixé un rendez-vous avec le mécène, comme il s'appelle lui-même. Tenez, prenez cette note qu'ils m'avaient donnée. Elle vous dit où vous rendre. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec l'Aube Mythique.

Il était maintenant terrorisé par ce que je lui avais dit.

− Et toute cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, précisai-je, allez-vous en maintenant ! »

Il fit ce que je lui dis en jetant des regards apeurés autour de lui. Je laissai échapper un petit rire en le voyant détaler comme un lapin avant de me détourner. Il fallait que je rapporte ça à Baurus maintenant.

Nous nous retrouvâmes le soir à la pension Luther Broad. Du moins, je l'attendis le reste de la soirée à l'auberge. Je pris le temps de lire discrètement le troisième livre tout en mangeant et me désolai de m'embaumer d'autant de paroles perfides. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens étaient attirés par ce culte, à moins qu'ils ne soient pas conscients de toute la noirceur qui s'en dégageait.

Baurus s'assit à ma table avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il avait du parcourir la ville à pied d'après son visage fatigué. Il commanda un verre et porta enfin son attention sur moi.

« − Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

− J'ai parlé à Tar-Meena. Elle m'a dit que pour trouver la localisation du lieu sanctuaire secret de l'Aube Mythique, il fallait récupérer les quatre livres des Commentaires. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait récupérer le deuxième à la bibliothèque et je suis parvenue à mettre la main sur le troisième chez un marchand.

− Epatant !, s'exclama le rougegard avec satisfaction, et le dernier tome ?

− J'ai récupéré une note qui nous indique où retrouver un mécène à même de nous le donner.

− Ca pourrait être l'occasion de répondre à toutes nos questions, bravo Ash !

Je souris et acceptai le compliment d'un hochement de tête.

− Il faut que nous mettions la main sur ce quatrième livre, reprit Baurus, ensuite nous pourrons aller rendre visite à l'Aube Mythique et enfin récupérer l'Amulette ! Allons-y, je connais bien cette partie des égouts »

Il m'entraina hors de l'auberge et nous guida dans une rue secondaire à l'arrière de l'auberge. De là, prenant soin de voir si personne ne nous avait suivis, il ouvrit la grille qui menait sous terre et y pénétra sans hésitation. L'odeur me prit à la gorge mais je repoussai vite ma gêne. Baurus nous entraina avec assurance parmi les multiples couloirs humides et malodorants.

« − Vous venez souvent dans les égouts apparemment, me moquai-je gentiment

− Je connais plutôt bien oui en effet. Les Lames ont l'occasion de s'en servir dans notre travail clandestin et comme un moyen de se déplacer dans la ville sans attirer l'attention

Nous poursuivîmes notre route en silence, prenant soin de ne pas nous faire pourchasser par les rats et les crabes des vases qui avaient envahi l'endroit.

Finalement, Baurus s'arrêta devant une porte avec à sa gauche un escalier qui donnait à un surplomb de l'autre côté je présumai.

−Très bien, la salle avec la table se trouve juste derrière cette porte. Je me suis toujours demandé qui l'avait mise là. J'ai appris par hasard que, si vous empruntiez cet escalier, vous avez une bonne vue sur la salle de réunion. Vous me servirez de renfort. En cas de problème, abattez-le.

− Très bien, je vous couvrirai, vous n'aurez pas de soucis à vous faire.

− Je n'en doute pas, déclara le rougegard avec un sourire, mais n'oubliez pas : nous ne pouvons pas partir sans ce livre. C'est notre meilleure chance de récupérer l'amulette

J'acquiesçai en prenant mon arc à la main. J'allai gravir les marches lorsque Baurus me retint par le bras. Je posai un regard interrogateur sur lui.

− Ecoutez… Je ne survivrai peut-être pas une fois là-bas alors vous… vous devez vivre ! Il faut absolument que vous trouviez le livre et l'Amulette des Rois.

Je pouvais lire une certaine peur dans son regard. J'inspirai profondément avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

− Rassure-toi Baurus, je surveillerai tes arrières, je n'échoue jamais, dis-je avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant

− Alors j'ai de la chance que tu sois là pour me sauver. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir laissé la vie dans la prison. Bien alors, allons-y »

Je lui lançai un regard rassurant et montai les marches. Il était temps de se mettre en chasse de l'Aube Mythique.

J'ouvris lentement la lourde porte en fer et m'engageai dans l'alcôve qui débouchait sur un petit pond de pierre reliant une autre pièce secondaire. Une grille de fer en barrait l'entrée mais je me concentrai sur la salle d'en dessous, sur laquelle j'avais une large vue. Je pris soin de me dissimuler dans les ténèbres du petit renfoncement et préparai une flèche. J'aperçus Baurus s'installer sur une table au milieu de la pièce, qui était faiblement éclairée par une bougie. Le Lame suivit l'escalier à sa droite du regard pour remonter ensuite vers la où je me trouvai. Je sortis la main de l'ombre et lui fis un petit signe pour lui montrer que j'étais en position. Il prit connaissance de ça et se concentra sur la grille à sa gauche, d'où le mécène devait sans doute se montrer.

Nous attendîmes de longues minutes, dans un silence tendu, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Finalement, une nouvelle lumière s'ajouta à celle de la bougie. Elle finit par se rapprocher suffisamment pour que je puisse discerner le porteur. Un Haut Elfe, dans la tenue caractéristique de l'Aube Mythique, c'est-à-dire une longue robe rouge et un capuchon, déverrouilla la grille de fer et se positionna devant Baurus.

Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il lui disait car il parlait doucement, la voix pleine d'assurance et de sérénité. Je vis Baurus écouter attentivement et lui répondre avec deux ou trois phrases. Soudain un écho de pas me fit lever la tête. Deux autres membres de l'Aube Mythique venaient en ma direction, par le petit pont qui reliait la salle de l'autre côté à celle ou je me trouvais, séparées elles aussi par une grille de fer. Ça n'était pas prévu… Je restai tapie dans l'ombre, sans oser ne serait-ce que respirer, en attendant de voir ce qu'ils comptaient faire. A ma grande déception, ils se dirigeaient droit sur moi. L'un des deux entreprit d'ouvrir la grille dans un cliquetis menaçant et je sentis le regard inquiet de Baurus dériver vers eux. Dans quelques instants ils me repéreraient, je n'avais plus le choix. Je tendis brusquement la corde de mon arc, visai rapidement et avec soin le premier des deux et décochai ma flèche. Elle se planta sans bruit dans sa poitrine et après un hoquet de surprise, l'homme bascula du pont pour s'effondrer sans vie sur la pierre froide.

« − Vous deviez venir seul !, s'écria le mécène en se reculant précipitamment »

Tout se déroula bien trop rapidement pour que je puisse en faire l'analyse. L'autre homme en face de moi invoqua une armure, en écho avec le mécène. Je délaissai mon arc au profit de mon épée et la dégainai en même temps que Baurus. Je l'aperçus basculer violemment la table alors que le mécène bondissait sur lui mais je n'en vis pas plus car son complice m'attaqua aussitôt. Je parai le premier coup assez aisément et en profitai pour lui asséner un retour transversal. Il l'esquiva et attaqua de face, m'acculant contre mon renfoncement. Si je ne me sortais pas de ce traquenard, je risquais bien d'y laisser la peau. Sur une inspiration, je donnai un coup de pied à mon arc posé au sol. Il s'éleva dans les airs sur même pas quelques centimètres mais ce fut suffisant pour distraire mon adversaire. Je lui fonçai alors dessus. Je le percutai aussi fort que je le pus malgré ma faible carrure. Emportée par mon élan, je l'accompagnai dans sa chute. Nous roulâmes jusqu'au bord du pont et dans un instant de panique, je me sentis partir avec lui. Par une chance que je ne m'expliquais pas, mon adversaire percuta le premier le sol et je rebondis sur lui. J'eus malgré tout le souffle coupé et je mis quelques précieuses secondes à me reprendre. L'ennemi ne bougeait plus et je portai mon regard sur Baurus.

Il était en difficulté face au mécène. Celui-ci était bien plus lourd et fort que lui et s'acharnait sur son épée. Je m'emparai de ma dague, ma lame étant tombée hors de ma portée. Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement quand l'ennemi parvint à désarçonner suffisamment Baurus pour le désarmer. Il allait l'abattre froidement lorsque je remarquai qu'il se trouvait à un pas de ma tête. Sans aucune hésitation, je lui plantai mon arme dans le mollet, entre deux plaques de son armure daedrique.

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et tenta de se dégager. Je tenais fermement ma prise sur ma dague malgré tout, bien déterminée à l'immobiliser. Il se tourna vers moi et tenta de m'achever d'un coup d'épée mais Baurus mit fin au combat en le transperçant de sa lame qu'il avait récupéré pendant cette diversion. J'entendis un gargouillis douloureux puis je vis basculer le mécène. Il tomba lourdement au sol et ne se releva plus.

Le silence plana le temps que Baurus et moi eussent le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Avec un petit sourire vainqueur, le Lame me tendit une main secourable et m'aida à me relever. Tout mon corps était douloureux mais à par cela, je n'avais rien et je remerciai silencieusement le malheureux sur lequel j'avais atterri.

« − Tu n'as rien ?, s'enquit Baurus

− Non, tout va bien et toi ?

− Heureusement que tu étais là, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de moi. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de me tenir tête comme ça à l'épée

Tout en l'écoutant, j'observai les trois corps sur le sol. Malgré la faible hauteur de chute, l'adversaire qui avait amorti ma descente s'était rompu le cou au contact du sol. Celui sur lequel j'avais lancé ma flèche était mort sur le coup pratiquement. J'aperçus mon arc dans un coin et ma lame de l'autre. Je les récupérai et les rangeai soigneusement à leurs places

− Nous avons eu chaud, continua Baurus, je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'ils allaient être trois au total

− Moi non plus. Mais nous nous en sommes sorti, c'est le principale. Il nous faut trouver le Xarxes maintenant

− Je vais fouiller les corps, va voir dans la salle à côté, de là ou ils sont venus. Je me doute qu'ils s'y sont installés temporairement.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et passai la grille de fer. La salle dans laquelle je pénétrai était la copie conforme de celle d'avant. Seulement à la place d'une table en bois, elle était habillée de plusieurs coffres et lits. Un feu en réchauffait légèrement l'atmosphère humide. J'entrepris ensuite de fouiller les affaires, empochant au passage les bourses que je voyais, ou tout petit objet facilement dissimulable dans ma bourse. Je finis par tomber dessus, il était bien caché au fond du dernier coffre dans lequel je regardai. Baurus apparut à ce moment et je lui montrai avec un sourire victorieux.

− Ces fanatiques vont nous payer le meurtre de l'empereur, s'exclama-t-il avec satisfaction, ça aurait pu se passer plus en douceur mais je ne peux pas dire que ça m'ait gêner de tuer encore quelques ordures

− Nous avons maintenant en main tout ce qu'il nous faut pour récupérer l'amulette, fis-je en me redressant et en rangeant le livre dans mon sac

− Il nous faut trouver le lieu secret maintenant. Ma tâche s'arrête ici cependant

− Pourquoi ?, m'étonnai-je en le suivant pendant que nous quittions les lieux en laissant les corps derrière nous, ils seraient bien vite mangés par les rats

− Car je sais que les livres sont entre de bonnes mains. Tu sembles parfaitement capable pour poursuivre leur étude avec Tar-Meena. Mon devoir est maintenant de retourner au temple et de veiller sur Martin. Je dois aussi mettre Jauffre au courant de ce que j'ai appris sur le réseau de l'Aube Mythique

− Je pensais qu'on aurait pu poursuivre un bout de chemin ensemble encore

Il rit doucement tout en empoignant l'échelle qui nous permettrait de retourner à l'air libre

− Désolé de te décevoir mais c'est mon rôle. Le tien est de lutter contre l'Aube Mythique à ta façon. Car même si tu fais parti des Lames à présent, tu n'as pas suivi notre enseignement, tu as une liberté que nous n'aurons jamais.

Je soupirai, tout en sachant qu'il avait raison. Je le suivis alors qu'il montait prudemment sur les marches humides. La lumière du soleil m'aveugla un instant mais je savourai avec gratitude l'air frais.

− Nous nous reverrons, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je t'apprendrai des techniques de combat des Lames quand tu reviendras de ta quête, reprit Baurus avec confiance

− Très bien, je serais là dès que possible. Passe le bonjour à Martin de ma part.

− Porte toi bien Ash. »

Je le regardais disparaître dans la foule avec un léger sentiment d'abandon. Je commençai à m'attacher au personnage. Avec regret je me détournai et partis en direction des Arcanes.

Tar-Meena bondit de son siège pour venir à ma rencontre. Je pouvais lire une expression avide sur son visage alors qu'elle m'accueillit et m'invitait à m'assoir.

« − Alors ? L'avez-vous ?

Sans répondre, je sortis précautionneusement le volume de mon sac et lui tendis. Elle me le prit aussitôt des mains et commença à lire la première page.

− Incroyable…, marmonna-t-elle avec émerveillement

− Êtes-vous capable de retrouver l'endroit secret avec ces livres ?, l'interrompais-je

− Bien sûr ! Enfin du moins si vous me les laissez pour les étudier.

Je sortis alors le troisième livre et le lui remit.

− Si Baurus vous fait confiance alors je suis sûre que je le peux. Combien de temps pensez-vous mettre pour déchiffrer ça ?

Elle me lança un regard choqué avant qu'il ne s'illumine avec joie.

− Aucune idée, c'est bien ça l'intérêt de cette énigme. Cela pourrait bien être quelques heures ou quelques jours.

− Très bien, je ne peux pas rester à la Cité impériale. Envoyez un message à la Guilde des Guerriers de Chorrol lorsque vous aurez réussi.

− La Guilde des Guerriers ?, s'enquit-elle avec curiosité

− Oui, je serais là-bas d'ici peu, évasai-je

− Très bien, comme vous voudrez.

− Amusez-vous bien Tar-Meena. »

Elle me fit un vague signe de la main, plongée de nouveau dans sa lecture. Sans rien ajouter de plus, je pris congé.

**Plein d'action dans ce chapitre plein plein d'Aube Mythique !**

**J'aime bien Baurus, d'où sa survie ! Dans le jeu, j'ai du recommencer plusieurs fois ce passage dans les égouts pour le voir survivre, ce bêta se mettait toujours dans le chemin dès que je voulais attaquer le gros méchant… M'enfin sa récompense valait le coup je dois dire.**

**Sinon, bonne nouvelle, j'ai commencé à écrire la partie 2 de cette saga en trois tomes ! Je suis plutôt contente de la direction qu'elle a prise. Il va cependant me falloir me replonger dans le jeu pour revoir toutes les missions de la guilde des voleurs et malheureusement, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment… Mais c'est déjà une première étape d'avoir fait ce début, vous serez pas déçus !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, un peu plus d'Oreyn et une petite mission sympathique avec des trolls et de l'action à gogo. See ya !**


	10. Chapter 10

_ Chapitre 10 : La Compagnie Boinoir _

Oreyn m'observa froidement alors que je me dirigeais vers le poste disponible pour ceux qui devait écrire un message, dans un coin de l'étage des bureaux. Il ne commenta pas mon armure couvert de sang que je n'avais pas eu le temps de nettoyer après avoir quitté la Cité Impériale, ni mon air fatigué. A cette heure tardive, la plupart des membres prenait un repos mérité mais Oreyn était toujours le dernier à partir, même s'il était aussi le premier à arriver. A croire qu'il ne dormait jamais. Cet elfe noir n'était pas normal.

Je sentais son regard me percer le dos alors que je rédigeais une brève lettre pour Martin, afin de le mettre au courant des derniers évènements. Je perçus plus que je ne vis la présence de l'elfe dans mon dos et retins un frémissement de surprise. Sans me retourner, je pris le temps de cacheter ma lettre et de la poser sur la pile à poster le lendemain à la première heure. Je poussai un soupir fatigué et pris enfin mon courage à deux mains pour faire face à Oreyn. Il était bien plus proche que je ne m'y attendais et du me reculer sur un pas pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Ses yeux me fusillaient, parcourus par l'agacement et un mépris profond. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien avec obstination, pour lui montrer qu'il ne m'intimidait pas.

Finalement, il se détourna et s'assit à son bureau. Je relâchai lentement ma respiration que j'avais involontairement retenue durant la confrontation. Je croyais l'évènement terminé et m'éloignai vers la sortie lorsque je l'entendis m'aborder.

« − Asseyez-vous, claqua sèchement sa voix aux échos métalliques

Perplexe je fis ce qu'il me demanda et attendis qu'il continue.

− J'ai une mission pour vous.

Le silence retomba encore quelques minutes.

− Quel genre ?, finis-je par dire pour briser l'atmosphère tendue

− Du genre pas entièrement officiel

Je laissai en place mon masque neutre mais l'étonnement résonnait dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivai pas à cerner ce personnage. D'un côté il me méprisait et me soupçonnait de trahison envers la guilde et d'un autre côté il me croyait suffisamment compétente pour me confier des missions délicates.

− C'est-à-dire ?

− Viranus Donton vous accompagnera.

− Donton ?

− Oui, il est le fils du maître de la guilde. Il a besoin de s'entrainer sur le terrain mais sa mère le retient et le protège de trop. Ca se comprend après ce qui est arrivé à Vitellus, le fils aîné. Un bon gars celui-là, mort après une mission ratée.

− Et le contenu du travail ?

− Il faut que vous retrouviez une personne disparue, un certain Galtus Previa. Il a été vu pour la dernière fois près d'une grotte au nord-est de Chorrol, je vous montrerai sur la carte.

Il se tue et m'observa minutieusement. Encore une fois nous nous affrontâmes du regard.

− Je ne vous aime pas.

Ca avait le mérite d'être franc…

− Mais vous avez les capacités pour ça alors je vous confie la vie de ce jeune apprenti.

− Très bien, je le ferais. »

Je pris congé sans m'attarder et rejoignis mon lit. Je n'étais pas vraiment heureuse de devoir trainer un jeune débutant avec moi, j'appréciais plus le travail solo mais Oreyn semblait vraiment tenir à ce que je protèges ce novice. Je tachais de me laisser entrainer par le sommeil malgré tous les évènements de ces derniers jours car le lendemain risquait d'être mouvementé.

La maison de Viranus Donton était juste en face de la Guilde, tout aussi imposante. Je frappai lourdement à la porte en bois massif et patientai quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur un jeune homme à la peau mate. L'innocence de la jeunesse baignait encore ses traits du visage et seule sa carrure imposante montrait qu'il entrait dans l'âge adulte. Il semblait surpris de voir quelqu'un à cette heure précoce de la journée.

« − Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?, me demanda-t-il aimablement

− Mettez votre armure, nous avons une mission. Ordre d'Oreyn, lançai-je sans préambule

− Une mission ? Euh… Bien sûr ! Je suis certain que nous pouvons le faire !, répondit-il avec hésitation, vous avez dit que c'était un ordre d'Oreyn en personne ?

Je sentais que ma patience serait mise à rude épreuve avec ce jeune naïf.

− Oui alors préparez-vous, nous partons sur le champ.

− Je devrais peut être en parler à ma mère avant…

− Pas le temps, nous devons partir dès à présent.

− Mais… C'est le maître de la Guilde. Elle ne…

Il s'interrompit abruptement lorsqu'il croisa mon regard sans équivoque.

− Vous avez raison. Si l'ordre vient d'Oreyn, il n'y a pas à discuter. Ne perdons pas un instant. Je regrette, rajouta-t-il alors qu'il m'invitait à patienter dans le corridor, c'est seulement que je n'ai pas reçu de contrat depuis que mon frère… Depuis l'accident.

La douleur de la perte se ressentit dans son attitude mais disparut bien vite quand il se redressa pour aller s'équiper.

− Je ne serais pas long, je vais me changer de ce pas. »

Je patientai un petit moment en farfouillant du regard la pièce, y notant un certain goût rustique mais raffiné dans la décoration. Viranus réapparut bientôt avec son armure complète sur le dos. Il semblait bien plus imposant à présent et le guerrier en lui ressortait plus facilement. Il attrapa son épée posée soigneusement sur un promontoire à l'entrée et me fit signe qu'il était prêt.

Nous rejoignîmes l'écurie au pas de course alors que la ville s'éveillait lentement. Je bondis sans attendre sur Dust qui m'accueillit avec un petit hennissement et attendit un moment que le jeune homme harnache son propre cheval. Fin près, nous nous élançâmes au galop sur la route, près à affronter notre prochaine mission.

Le voyage se passa dans un silence plutôt tendu. Lui étant bien trop mal à l'aise pour me parler et moi bien trop préoccupée par mes propres pensées pour envisager de faire davantage connaissance. Nous arrivâmes à la grotte seulement deux heures après notre départ de Chorrol. Je fis signe à Viranus de mettre pied à terre. Prudemment, je m'approchai de l'entrée de la grotte.

Je contemplai le sol tassé par de lourds pas et devinai que l'endroit devait grouiller de créatures. Plusieurs empreintes attirèrent mon attention cependant, des traces de bottes. Le disparu était sans doute rentré dans la grotte. Je me retournai et faillis percuter le jeune novice de plein fouet. Celui-ci recula maladroitement et grommela une vague excuse. Je soupirai et me dis que la tache de le garder en vie serait peut être plus hardi que je ne le présageais.

« − Bon, il va falloir procéder avec précaution, l'avertis-je

− Pourquoi ça ?

− La grotte est infestée de troll, ça risque d'être compliqué de tous pouvoir les tuer. Nous allons tentez d'aller le plus loin possible en silence, en tachant de se faire discret.

− Très bien, je vous suis.

La peur se lisait dans son regard sombre et je tentai de le rassurer.

− Tant que vous faites tout ce que je vous demande, tout se passera bien. »

Il acquiesça fébrilement et dégaina son épée.

Je suivis son exemple et après une profonde inspiration, je pénétrai la grotte. Celle-ci empestait l'odeur de fauve et de charogne. Des échos de grognement nous parvinrent et je sentis Viranus frissonner dans mon dos. Les ténèbres étaient bien plus importantes que je ne l'avais envisagé. Aussi m'arrêtai-je pour sortir une petite fiole de ma sacoche. Je bus une gorgée avant de la tendre à Viranus. Il s'agissait d'une potion de vision nocturne et celle-ci ne mit que quelques secondes avant de faire effet. Un picotement désagréable parcourut mes yeux alors que l'accommodation se faisait. Bientôt, je fus en mesure de voir comme en plein jour.

Toujours aux aguets, je me remis en mouvement. J'entendais chacun des pas lourds de Viranus et grimaçais d'agacement. Le jeune n'avait pas appris à faire dans la finesse. Malgré tout, nous poursuivîmes dans un relatif silence notre route. Il allait falloir que nous visitions chaque salle dans l'espoir de retrouver le disparu.

Nous rencontrâmes notre premier ennemi au bout de la troisième salle. Je fis signe à Viranus de passer par la gauche pendant que je me dirigeais vers la droite. Le troll était occupé à ronger un os et ne nous remarqua pas alors que nous l'encerclions. Je tirai lentement une flèche de mon carquois et l'encochai dans mon arc. Je croisai le regard de Viranus qui se tenait près à passer à l'action et fit feu. La flèche se planta dans le flanc de l'énorme bête. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et lâcha son os. Sans attendre, Viranus abattit son épée. Malgré son manque d'expérience, le jeune homme avait acquis une force brute pendant son entrainement. Il trancha d'un coup net et précis la tête de la créature, interrompant brusquement son hurlement.

J'entrainai rapidement le jeune homme hors de la pièce, pour éviter de nous retrouver encerclés par les créatures attirées par le bruit. Je lui lançai cependant un regard encourageant. Le petit n'était pas si mauvais que ça finalement.

Nous poursuivîmes notre route, toujours aux aguets. Les salles s'enchainaient, toutes semblables et différentes à la fois. Je pris soin à chaque nouveau chemin de marquer par une flèche les parois que nous empruntions à l'aide d'une roche calcaire, sous le regard perplexe du jeune homme. Il semblait comprendre que cette mission ne pouvait se jouer sans faire preuve d'imagination et de précaution.

Le troll nous bondit dessus sans que nous l'ayons vu venir. Sa lourde patte s'abattit sur moi et je me retrouvai éjectée à l'opposé. Ma vue se brouilla alors que ma tête percuta le sol avec force et je mis de précieuses seconde à revenir à la réalité. J'aperçus aussitôt Viranus qui tentait de se protéger tant bien que mal des assauts hasardeux et brutaux de la bête. Je bondis sur mes jambes malgré l'étourdissement qui me prit et fonçai sur la créature. Occupée qu'elle était à s'acharner sur le jeune homme, elle ne me vit pas approcher. D'un coup d'épée ajusté, je tranchai les tendons derrière ses jambes. Le troll poussa un glapissement de douleur et tomba à genoux. Sans attendre, je portai un deuxième coup et sa tête se détacha de son corps.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes à reprendre notre souffle et je portai la main à l'arrière de mon crâne. Je sentis un liquide poisseux couler le long de mes doigts et grimaçai de douleur. Mon regard se porta finalement sur mon équipier. Son visage avait pris une teinte verdâtre et je voyais ses jambes trembler violemment.

« − Tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?, lui demandai-je »

Il se contenta de me fixer d'un air absent et parvint à peine à secouer la tête. Je m'appliquai difficilement un sort de guérison à l'arrière de la tête. De nouveau en état, je fis encore une fois signe au jeune homme de me suivre et nous repartîmes tant bien que mal.

Je maudis plusieurs fois les créateurs de cette grotte car elle semblait interminable. Puis à mon grand soulagement, nous finîmes par tomber sur l'endroit qui nous intéressait.

Mon soulagement fut de courte durée cependant lorsque je me rendis compte que l'homme que nous devions retrouver était étendu mort sur le sol. Je fis signe à Viranus de monter la garde pendant que j'inspectais les lieux. Je sentis son regard se poser plusieurs fois sur moi alors que je tournais autour du mort.

« − C'est l'homme disparu ?, s'enquit-il dans un souffle nerveux

− Oui, j'en ai l'impression.

Quelque chose clochait dans cette scène macabre. L'homme au visage barbu était recroquevillé au sol, le visage tordu par la douleur. Ses vêtements étaient chiffonnés et sa bourse n'était plus accrochée à sa ceinture. Je me mis accroupie et poussa le corps pour qu'il soit sur le dos et je compris enfin ce qui clochait. Cet homme avait été transpercé par une lame, il avait été assassiné. Je perçus enfin le sang qui entourait le corps, à peine visible à cause de la potion de vision nocturne

− Etrange, marmonnai-je

− Quoi ?, s'enquit Viranus en me sortant de ma contemplation

− Il n'a pas été tué par les trolls, quelqu'un s'est chargé de l'achever ici même

− Mais… Qui ?

− C'est bien la question. Nous devons prévenir Oreyn.

Je me penchai une dernière fois sur le mort et lui retira l'anneau qu'il portait en guise de preuve. Un grognement résonna dans la grotte et je me relevai d'un bon. Mon regard se porta sur l'ouverture en face de moi. La pièce comportait au moins trois sorties et l'une d'entre elle semblait avoir un visiteur. Viranus se rapprocha de moi et se mit en garde.

− Il nous faut partir au plus vite, marmonnai-je à son encontre

Nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement par la ou nous étions venus. Nous nous stoppâmes aussitôt lorsqu'un autre grognement nous parvint en face. Nous nous repliâmes vers l'ultime sortie. A ce moment, la potion de vision nocturne cessa de faire effet. Je jurai mentalement et posa ma main sur le bras de Viranus pour ne pas le perdre dans les ténèbres. Je ne voyais plus rien, pas la moindre lumière ne filtrait. Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre la chamade mais tentai de garder un souffle régulier. J'entendais les créatures se rapprocher rapidement ainsi que la respiration laborieuse du jeune homme près de moi.

− Ne bouge pas, murmurai-je avec nervosité »

Je me collai contre lui puis lâchai son bras avant de m'emparer de mon arc. Je pris le temps de me remémorer la disposition de la salle puis décochai ma flèche droit vers ce que je supposai être la première ouverture. J'entendis la flèche ricocher sur la roche. Les grognements cessèrent aussitôt et le silence tomba quelques secondes. Brusquement, un des trolls se mit à courir lourdement vers l'origine du bruit et je le senti passer à quelques centimètres de moi. Les trolls n'étaient pas réputés pour leur intelligence mais ils possédaient une ouïe fine qui leur permettait de se déplacer dans l'ombre sans difficulté. Je patientai quelques secondes avant de me mettre en marche aussi silencieusement que possible. J'agrippai de nouveau le bras de Viranus qui n'avait pas bougé et l'entrainai avec moi vers la sortie. Nous mîmes du temps à rebrousser chemin, trébuchant et le cœur battant, priant pour ne pas rencontrer de créature sur notre chemin. Heureusement pour nous, la chance semblait se trouver de notre côté. Je remerciais la nature de m'avoir offert une mémoire et un sens de l'orientation suffisamment développé pour pouvoir me diriger dans le noir.

Après une terrifiante marche dans les ténèbres, nous finîmes par rejoindre la sortie au pas de course. La lumière nous aveugla momentanément et je pris le temps de respirer profondément l'air pur de ce milieu de journée. Viranus perdit le peu de sang froid qui l'avait fait avancer aussi loin et il courut rendre le contenu de son estomac dans les fourrées. Je secouai la tête avec un petit sourire amusé mais ne dis rien. Le jeune homme avait été surprenant et efficace, contrairement à ce que je pensai. Je m'approchai de Dust et le caressai gentiment en attendant que Viranus ne se reprenne.

Finalement le jeune homme s'approcha piteusement de sa propre monture et évita mon regard.

« − Vous vous êtes bien comporté dans cette grotte, j'en toucherai deux mots à Oreyn. Peut être vous laissera-t-on venir sur d'autres missions. »

Viranus me lança un regard surpris mais je vis ses yeux pétiller de joie alors qu'il prenait conscience de mes paroles. Sans tarder je me mis en selle et nous repartîmes en direction de Chorrol.

« − Il n'est pas mort à cause des trolls ?, grinça Oreyn

Je secouais la tête avec fatigue. Nous étions à peine arrivés à la Guilde que l'elfe noir m'avait convoquée pour me demander mon rapport. J'étendis mes jambes devant moi en soupirant et portai encore une fois mon regard sur le dumner qui allait et venait derrière son bureau

− Non, quelqu'un l'a assassiné.

− Avez –vous eu le temps de fouiller la grotte ?

− Pas vraiment, c'était infesté de troll et nous n'avions pas assez de potion de vision nocturne

Oreyn me lança un regard dédaigneux mais je me fichai bien de ce qu'il pensait, essayer de parcourir la grotte plus longtemps aurait signé notre arrêt de mort.

− Tous ces évènements…, grommela l'elfe noir, tout ça ne me dit rien de bon…

− Vous avez une idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

Oreyn s'arrêta devant moi et mis un certain temps à répondre.

− Je suis sûr que la Compagnie Boinoir y est pour quelque chose mais je n'ai pas de preuve.

− Ce sont de graves accusations, observai-je

− Je le sais bien ! Je ne suis pas stupide, déclara froidement l'elfe noir, allez-vous en, je dois réfléchir !

Je le fusillai du regard mais fis ce qu'il me demandait. J'étais bien trop las pour tenter de discuter avec lui. Je me levai pour partir lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

− Attendez. Venez me voir chez moi ce soir au couché du soleil. »

Je lui lançai un regard surpris mais il s'était déjà détourné et s'éloigna sans un regard. Je passai le reste de la journée l'esprit plein d'interrogations, à m'entrainer et me reposer à intervalle régulier.

Les derniers rayons du soleil étaient à peine disparus à l'horizon que je me dirigeai vers la maison de l'elfe noir. Je fus étonnée lorsque je vis l'habitation dans cette partie reculée de la ville. Je frappai avec hésitation contre la porte branlante et entrai à la suite d'Oreyn. Pour un Champion de la Guilde des Guerriers, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il loge dans une cabane au bois pourri. La minuscule maison ne comportait qu'une salle qui faisait office de chambre, salon et cuisine. Le feu de cheminé était la seule lumière qui illuminait l'endroit. Oreyn me fit signe de m'assoir sur la chaise devant la source de chaleur et il se plaça à côté sans un mot. Finalement, après un long silence tendu, il se décida enfin à me faire part des raisons de ma présence chez lui.

« − La Compagnie Boinoir… Ils n'ont pas toujours été aussi dangereux. Ce n'était qu'une bande de petits mercenaires jusqu'à ce que Ri'Zakar les prenne en main. C'est alors que les gros contrats impériaux sont arrivés. Ils se sont installés à Leyawiin après une mission dans le marais noir. Après ça, ils sont devenus plus impitoyable que jamais.

Je le laissai débiter son discours sans l'interrompre. Il me donnait enfin des réponses aux multiples questions qui me taraudaient depuis que j'avais entendu parler de cette Compagnie.

− Avant de continuer, je vais vous donner une promotion, malgré le fait que je pense que vous ne l'a méritiez pas entièrement, grommela l'elfe en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers l'unique armoire de la pièce et en sortit un petit écusson au bout d'un collier en ficelle. Il me tendit ensuite l'objet avec répugnance.

− Vous voilà Défenseur de la Guilde.

Je ne dis rien mais affichai un petit sourire satisfait en passant le collier à mon cou. Après seulement quelques mois parmi eux, j'avais réussi à gravir les échelons aisément. Mes efforts étaient enfin récompensés.

− Ne prenez pas cet air, les vrais épreuves ne vont pas tarder à arriver, grogna Oreyn en se ressayant, maintenant que c'est fait parlons de la Compagnie Boinoir et de comment nous en débarrasser. J'ai fait des recherches sur eux. J'ai entendu des choses assez inquiétantes. Nous savons qu'ils constituent un danger pour nous. Et nous savons qu'ils font bien des choses.

− Mais pourquoi sont-ils aussi efficaces ?, intervins-je pour la première fois

− Bonne question. On raconte des histoires mais rien que je ne puisse prouver. Il y a peut être un mage qui travail avec eux. Où peut-être qu'ils ont juste reçu une bonne formation…

Seulement au son de sa voix, je savais que lui-même n'était pas convaincu parce qu'il disait.

− Pourquoi est ce que la Guilde ne les a pas arrêté plus tôt ?

− Vilena est assez hésitante depuis la mission de Coeurnoir. Elle a peur de causer notre mort, lâcha amèrement le dumner, mais nous nous faisons tuer les uns après les autres de toute façon.

Son regard rouge brillait d'un éclat rageur alors qu'il contemplait le feu. Je sentais toute la frustration faire trembler son corps.

− La mission Coeurnoir ?, repris-je

− Ca a commencé par ça. C'est quand Vilenus a été tué. Nous avons été invités par un sorcier, Argoth, à récupérer un objet du guerrier Coeurnoir. J'y suis entré avec vingt hommes. Je suis ressorti avec cinq.

L'amertume se lisait partout sur son visage alors que son esprit était parti dans les souvenirs douloureux.

− Et la Compagnie Boinoir dans tout ça ?, le ramenai-je à la réalité

− J'ai farfouillé. Apparemment, ils ont achevé ce contrat pour nous. J'y suis allé avec vingt hommes, des bons. J'arrive pas à croire que c'est eux qui ont achevé le travail… Et ce n'est pas fini. J'ai découvert qu'Argoth avait été assassiné après ça et l'objet, disparu !

Oreyn se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas alors que la colère avait repris le dessus.

− Je sais que nous nous sommes fait avoir. Ils ont sans doute conclu un marché avec Coeurnoir. Je ne sais pas mais je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté.

− Bon et maintenant alors ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

− Maintenant nous allons chercher des preuves que la Compagnie Boinoir n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être. Je ne veux pas vous donner l'ordre de le faire avec moi. C'est dangereux et Vilena n'en saura rien. C'est votre choix.

Le silence tomba entre nous. Je baissai le regard et réfléchis un instant. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Oreyn tenait tant à faire couler la Compagnie Boinoir. Je n'avais rien de personnelle contre eux mais mon instinct n'arrêtait de m'avertir qu'ils étaient dangereux, bien plus que ce que nous pensions.

− Je marche.

Oreyn acquiesça et je perçus un certain soulagement dans son regard de braise.

− Dans ce cas, nous partirons dès demain pour la forteresse de Coeurnoir, pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

− Très bien. »

Je pris congé et m'enfonçai dans la nuit pour retourner à la guilde. Il me tardait de lever le voile sur toute cette histoire.

**Long passage qui met en place la douteuse Compagnie Boinoir ! Prochain chapitre sur la mission avec Oreyn et un joli combat. Ca commence à chauffer les amis, on se rapproche de la fin…**


	11. Chapter 11

_ Chapitre 11 : Azani Coeurnoir _

L'elfe noir patientait nerveusement devant l'écurie lorsque j'arrivai. J'avais eu du mal à m'esquiver sans que Vilena ne m'aperçoive et que mes compagnons ne m'arrêtent toutes les deux minutes pour me féliciter à propos de ma promotion. Aussi je fis abstraction des grognements de frustration d'Oreyn et bondit adroitement sur Dust. Le Champion de la guilde grimpa sur son propre destrier aussi noir que la couleur de sa peau et nous partîmes au petit galop.

Les ruines se trouvaient relativement loin, aussi nous mîmes pas mal de temps à y arriver. La journée avait bien avancé lorsque nous posâmes le pied à terre. Oreyn resta un moment à observer l'entrée à moitié camouflée par la végétation, plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, il dégaina sa lourde massue et me fit signe de le suivre.

L'endroit était froid et humide, rempli de rats et de crabes des vases. Nous mîmes deux heures à en faire le tour. Mais à par cela, il n'y avait rien. Pas la moindre trace de combat ou de passage humain. Plus nous avancions et plus je sentais Oreyn frémir de colère. Finalement, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'entrée et l'elfe explosa.

« − Rien ! Il n'y a rien ! Je le savais ! Azani Coeurnoir n'est pas ici, ni mort, ni vif. Les salauds ! Il n'y a jamais eu de bataille. Azani doit avoir conclu un marché avec la Compagnie Boinoir. Je suppose qu'ils l'ont payé. Ils obtiennent l'arme pour Argoth, s'empare du paiement et disent à Azani ou se trouve le mage.

Je le laissai écumer toute sa rage en l'observant calmement. Je finis par rengainer ma lame et l'interpelai.

− Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

− Nous devons trouver Coeurnoir et cette arme. Nous allons dire à Cyrodiil ce qu'il s'est passé ici et détruire la réputation de la Compagnie, laissa tomber froidement le dumner

− Où trouverons-nous Coeurnoir ?

Oreyn prit le temps de la réflexion.

− Il est fasciné par ce genre de ruines alyéides. Il y en a une au nord-est d'ici, à Alatar. Je parie que c'est là qu'il a déménagé sa nouvelle base.

− Après vous, fis-je en me tournant vers la sortie. »

Nous y allâmes à pied, en laissant les chevaux camouflés dans la végétation. Nous progressâmes une vingtaine de minutes avant finalement de tomber sur d'autres ruines. Je n'avais jamais été une grande admiratrice de ce genre d'endroit. J'avais toujours eu cette impression fugace de bafouer la mémoire de ceux qui avaient vécus ici bien avant. Laissant de côté mon hésitation, je suivis Oreyn à travers les blocs de pierre. Quelques moitiés d'arches tenaient encore fièrement debout, bien que recouvert par les plantations. L'endroit était plus silencieux qu'une tombe et un frisson désagréable me parcourut. Soudain Oreyn se stoppa devant moi et m'ordonna de m'accroupir. Il me montra ensuite ce qui l'avait interpellé.

Juste au dessus de l'entrée, sur l'arche de pierre qui l'encadrait, un éclaireur observait les alentours. Il ne nous avait pas aperçus car il nous tournait le dos mais il ne tarderait pas à nous voir si nous tentions de pénétrer les ruines. Je dégainai mon arc et pris soin de viser ma cible. La flèche le manqua de quelques centimètres et j'entendis Oreyn m'insulter copieusement à voix basse alors que je prenais une deuxième dans mon carquois le cœur battant. L'éclaireur, un Kajiit à la fourrure roux brun, se retourna dans un sursaut et farfouilla les alentours de son regard perçant, pour tenter de trouver d'où avait pu provenir le projectile. J'attendis patiemment qu'il se détourne légèrement pour me redresser et décocher mon deuxième essai. Cette fois, la flèche atteint son but et se planta dans la poitrine de l'adversaire. Celui-ci bascula par-dessus la pierre sans un bruit et chuta durement sur plusieurs mètres.

Oreyn me fusilla du regard mais ne traina pas pour me lancer encore une ou deux répliques cinglantes. Je cachai tant bien que mal la victime dans les hautes herbes avant de m'enfoncer à la suite de l'elfe dans les profondeurs des ruines.

Une lumière bleuté nous y accueillit, froide et menaçante. Les cristaux qui couraient le long des murs de pierre nous montrèrent le chemin alors que nous parcourions les corridors froids et sans vie. Il s'agissait d'un vrai labyrinthe de pierre, parsemé de pièges mortels. Je failli me faire embrocher par une grille aux pics démesurés. Oreyn parvint à me pousser juste à temps et il y eut plus de peur que de mal heureusement. Mais après cela, nous redoublâmes de prudence. Nous rencontrâmes notre premier ennemi après une dizaine de minutes de fouille. Il sembla aussi surpris que nous par cette rencontre mais n'eut même pas le temps de s'en remettre que la massue dévastatrice d'Oreyn lui réduisait le crâne en bouilli. Le Champion avait une poigne impressionnante.

Sans un regard pour le mort, il poursuivit sa route et je le suivis avec une légère grimace de dégoût face au carnage. Nous croisâmes plusieurs autres ennemis mais l'arme du dumner fit bien vite le ménage. Je n'avais jamais vu un être animé par autant de rage et de violence. Finalement, après avoir parcouru l'ensemble des ruines et réduit le nombre d'ennemi, nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver à une section de l'endroit ou nous savions que nous trouverions Coeurnoir. Des torches avaient été posées le long des murs de la pièce exigüe. Au centre, un promontoire de pierre supportait un long tapis et un trône en bois. Des meubles étaient dispersés autour et une table pleine de nourriture avait été placée juste devant.

Azani Coeurnoir nous observa pénétrer la pièce comme s'il savait déjà que nous allions venir. Il était assis fièrement sur sa grande chaise en bois finement sculpté. Sa peau noir m'apprit qu'il était un Rougegard et son regard qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier aguerri. Il portait une magnifique armure elfique doré et il jouait avec une énorme claymore posé à côté de lui. J'entendis Oreyn grogner méchamment devant moi alors qu'il faisait face à l'ennemi.

« − Oreyn… Quelle joie !, parla calmement Coeurnoir de sa voix grave et froide

− Je sais ce que tu as fait à Argoth et à tous mes compagnons, s'écria l'elfe noir avec rage

Le rougegard se contenta de rire en se levant. Il était bien plus imposant à présent.

− Le Guilde n'aurait jamais du se mêler de cette histoire.

Son regard sombre se porta sur moi et un autre sourire sans joie apparut sur ses lèvres.

− Tiens, tu as ramené le héros de Kvatch avec toi. Sache que ça ne t'aideras en rien à me vaincre car vous ne faites pas le poids.

J'étais choqué de voir qu'il me connaissait. Apparemment mon exploit à la ville n'était pas passé inaperçu.

− Assez ! Tu vas payer pour tes crimes chien !, écuma Oreyn »

Sans attendre une réponse, il se jeta sur l'ennemi. Ayant vu la charge venir, Azani para aisément le coup de sa large épée. A son contact, une étrange flamme rouge courut le long de l'arme et repoussa violemment la massue d'Oreyn. Une claymore enchantée, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Je me jetai à mon tour dans le combat alors que le dumner était déséquilibré par le choc. De ma lame kalvani je tentai de percer l'ouverture offerte par l'ennemi, avant de me rendre compte qu'il l'avait fait intentionnellement. D'un revers de son épée, il me percuta le flanc avec une force que je ne vis pas arriver. Je me retrouvai projeter au sol alors qu'un éclair de douleur me perçait le corps. J'éteignis les quelques flammes qui dévoraient encore mon armure, sans faire attention aux élans de souffrance qui parcouraient à présent la plaie à vif.

Oreyn était aussitôt passé à l'attaque et luttait maintenant férocement avec Coeurnoir. Chacun d'eux faisait preuve de force brute et d'une agilité étonnante malgré leur style de combat. Cependant l'arme aux éclairs de feu de l'ennemi ajoutait une difficulté supplémentaire au combat.

Je me redressai péniblement, une main sur ma blessure. Lorsque je reportai mon attention sur le combat, je sentis mon sang se glacer. D'un mouvement adroit, Azani parvint à rapprocher sa lame du visage d'Oreyn. Celui-ci tenta de se protéger tant bien que mal avec sa massue. Seulement, l'arme était bien trop prêt de lui et la flamme lui explosa à la tête. Dans un cri de douleur, le dumner bascula à terre et se roula au sol avec une main sur son visage brulé. Coeurnoir allait porter un ultime coup pour achever l'elfe noir lorsque je bondis sur lui. Nous chutâmes tous les deux au sol mais je parvins à faire une roulade supplémentaire pour mettre de la distance entre lui et moi malgré mon flanc douloureux. Je bondis aussitôt en arrière, en tant que précaution supplémentaire. L'ennemi se releva souplement et récupéra son épée au passage. Il s'approcha lentement de moi avec un sourire carnassier.

« − Alors ? Déjà affaibli elfe ?, me nargua-t-il alors que je me reculais davantage »

Je ne répondis rien, occupé que j'étais à tenter de trouver une échappatoire. Sans attendre, il chargea. J'esquivai l'assaut comme me l'avais appris l'argonienne bien des semaines plus tôt. J'adoptai cette tactique pour éviter un maximum de me retrouver au contact de la lame dévastatrice. Malheureusement, je fatiguai et me rendis compte que le combat approchait à sa fin, et ma vie aussi.

Le coup de lame sur le côté de ma jambe me prit par surprise. Je poussai un cri de douleur alors que le feu ravageait ma peau. Je tombai à genoux et ne put que lever la tête avec impuissance. Un sursaut d'espoir me parcourut cependant alors que j'aperçus Oreyn tituber lentement jusqu'à nous. Je devais gagner du temps.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je levai ma lame et bloquai celle de mon adversaire. Malgré ma main brulée par ce contact, je gardai ma position et de l'autre main, j'agrippai son poignet. Je la maintins aussi fort que je pus malgré les forces qui me quittaient. Un éclair de rage traversa le regard sombre d'Azani et il leva son autre main pour me frapper. Seulement il n'en eut jamais l'occasion. La massue tomba sur son crâne avec un bruit écœurant. Le sang m'éclaboussa le visage mais j'en pris à peine conscience alors que je tombai en arrière. Le monde tourna un moment avant que je ne sois capable de reprendre pied avec la réalité. J'aperçus finalement le visage brulé de mon compagnon qui m'observait avec une grimace de douleur et de mépris. Il m'aida cependant à me remettre debout. Nous restâmes un moment l'un appuyé contre l'autre, à reprendre notre souffle. Puis je sortie une fiole de ma sacoche avec un sifflement de douleur. Je bus une gorgée puis la tendis à Oreyn.

Un intense soulagement me parcourut alors que la potion de guérison faisait effet. Bientôt je pus de nouveau respirer sans réelle difficulté et marcher en boitant légèrement. De petites étincelles bleues illuminèrent et le visage ravagé de l'elfe noir alors que sa peau guérissait rapidement. Finalement, il retrouva presque la même vilaine tête, mise à part quelques fines cicatrices qui s'effaceraient peut être avec le temps.

Oreyn posa enfin son regard sur moi. Un feu ravageur faisait luire ses prunelles écarlates et toute son âme de guerrier en débordait.

« − Azani Coeurnoir est mort et nos frères ont été vengé… Mort, enfin !, s'écria-t-il avec fièvre on tapotant dédaigneusement le cadavre de son ennemi, beau travail.

− Vous venez vraiment de complimenter mon travail ?, fis-je incrédule et légèrement moqueuse

− N'en profitez pas elfe, vous êtes loin de l'entendre à nouveau, grommela Oreyn alors qu'un léger sourire flottait sur son visage

Il se baissa ensuite et retira l'anneau noir autour du doigt de l'homme terrassé à ses pieds.

− Voici la preuve que la Compagnie Boinoir ne l'a pas vaincu, bientôt tout le monde découvrira que cette compagnie n'est que façade et mensonge. Et maintenant allons-nous en. »

Sans un regard en arrière et à l'ennemi déchu, nous rentrâmes à la guilde.

**Chapitre court mais intense n'est-il pas ? **

**Dans le jeu, ce combat contre Azani a été relativement épique en difficulté je me souviens, j'ai du user et abuser de potion et courir autour de la plate forme centrale sans me faire avoir par son épée enchantée. Enfin bon, heureusement que ce cher Oreyn était là pour se prendre les coups à ma place ! XD **

**Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur l'Aube Mythique (le retour) et la Guilde, encore plus en difficulté en face de la Compagnie Boinoir (bouh les méchants…).**

**Accrochez-vous chers lecteurs, ça commence à sentir la dernière ligne droite !**


	12. Chapter 12

_ Chapitre 12 : L'infiltration de l'Aube Mythique_

Il se passa un moment avant que je n'entende de nouveau parler de la Compagnie Boinoir. Entre temps j'aperçus à peine Oreyn et ne pus donc me renseigner quant à toute cette affaire mais l'elfe noir semblait avoir tout sous contrôle. On m'envoya effectuer quelques missions un peu partout en Cyrodiil, recherche de fugitifs, garde du corps de chimistes et plusieurs missions secondaires. Grâce à ma fulgurante progression, je finis rapidement par atteindre le grade de Gardien. Mon maniement de l'arme aussi s'améliora et je parvenais à me mesurer à des adversaires de plus en plus puissants.

Je ne reçus que très peu de nouvelles de Martin et des Lames, toujours occupés à rechercher l'amulette. Quant à Tar-Meena, une missive m'informa qu'elle se penchait toujours sur les quatre livres.

Puis Oreyn finit par me convoquer pour un travail crucial d'après son air grave alors que je m'asseyais en face de lui, à son bureau. Il prit son temps pour rassembler ses pensées et enfin me mit au courant de la situation.

« − J'ai un travail délicat pour vous. Il faut que vous retrouviez Viranus Donton.

Il portait son habituel masque de mépris et de froideur mais je perçus de l'inquiétude dans son regard rouge.

− Le jeune guerrier ? Il a disparu ?, m'enquis-je avec curiosité

Oreyn secoua la tête alors qu'un tic d'agacement plissait ses lèvres.

− Laissez-moi terminer !, grogna-t-il en se redressant, je l'ai envoyé en mission à la mine oubliée. Lui et quelques autres devaient éliminer les trolls. Je n'ai pas de leurs nouvelles depuis quelques jours. Je veux que vous alliez voir ce qu'il se passe. Il est inutile que je vous dise à quel point cette affaire est délicate.

− Le Maître est-il au courant ?

− Ne vous occupez pas de ça, maniez-vous d'aller voir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Je levai les mains en signe de paix puis me redressai pour prendre congé. Je sentais bien que l'elfe noir n'avait rien dit à la mère de Viranus mais c'était son problème. Après tout, il ne se gênait pas pour me rappeler à la moindre occasion qui était au-dessus de qui…

J'étais déjà passé plusieurs fois devant la mine oubliée, au court de mes multiples voyages dans Cyrodiil et à chaque fois un frisson glacial m'avait parcouru l'échine. La mine avait été fermée il y avait de ça de nombreuses années, sans réelles explications. J'avais plutôt tendance à penser qu'une étrange malédiction avait pesé sur l'ensemble du site mais sans preuves, plutôt une sorte de sixième sens. Je mis pied à terre et écoutai un moment le silence, une main sur l'encolure de Dust, pour parer à l'étrange sensation de solitude qui m'enserrait le cœur. Je sentais la peau de mon cheval frémir sous ma main. Lui aussi semblait se rendre compte de l'aura sombre qui pesait dans l'air. Il s'agita et secoua sa longue crinière grise avant de pousser un petit hennissement nerveux. Je le caressai doucement pour le rassurer puis dégainai mon épée. J'avançai parmi un sol en terre tassée, jonché de morceaux de planche pourris et de fer rouillé. L'entrée béante de la mine me rebuta davantage. Malgré la nervosité et le malaise qui m'habitait, j'inspirai profondément et pénétrai dans l'ouverture ténébreuse. Je marchai un moment dans le noir complet puis finis par apercevoir une lumière au loin. Les murs de terre se dévoilèrent, soutenu par de lourdes poutres en bois clair. Des outils miniers trainaient au sol, abandonnés tel quel à l'ouvrage du temps.

Je découvris ensuite les premiers corps. Mon cœur se pinça désagréablement alors que j'observai le cadavre d'un membre de la Guilde des Guerriers. Le liquide écarlate avait depuis longtemps été aspiré par la terre et seul une couleur plus foncé du sol m'indiqua que le pauvre s'était vidé de son sang. Je m'accroupis près de lui et le retournai sur le dos. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas été tué par un troll. A moins que les trolls ne soient capables de se servir d'une lame auquel cas le guerrier avait définitivement été transpercé par l'un d'entre eux.

Je sentis mon malaise s'accentuer alors que je me relevai. Je ne ressentais pas la moindre présence vivante dans cet endroit. Je redoutais de continuer à avancer car je savais ce que j'allais trouver au court de mon cheminement. Finalement je me repris et poursuivis ma route.

Je ne m'arrêtais plus pour examiner les morts que je rencontrais, seuls leurs noms me traversaient l'esprit. Je me stoppai cependant au cinquième corps. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître l'armure noire de la Compagnie Boinoir. Ainsi donc ils étaient responsables de ce carnage. Mon sang se mit à bouillonner dans mes veines. La colère remplaça le malaise et la tristesse. Je grinçai des dents et continuai à marcher. Je devais retrouver le jeune guerrier.

Il me fallut une heure pour parcourir les diverses salles de la mine, comptant chaque corps dispersés parmi elles. La bataille avait du être terrible. Certains cadavres étaient tellement déchirés que j'eus du mal à discerner s'il s'agissait de membres de la guilde ou de la Compagnie. L'odeur de sang flottant dans l'air me donnait la nausée et j'accélérai mes recherches.

Finalement, au plus profond de la mine, je tombai sur ce que j'étais venu chercher. Plusieurs trolls sans vie étaient empilés au milieu de cette salle secondaire. Je faillis ne pas voir le corps en dessous mais le faible éclat du sang rouge se mélangeait à celui presque noir des trolls m'incita à l'inspection. Je poussai difficilement les cadavres de créatures pour dévoiler le visage tordu par un rictus de douleur et de peur de Viranus Donton. Je poussai un soupir de tristesse et entrepris de le dégager totalement. Son corps était couvert de profonds coups d'épée. Il n'avait eu aucune chance.

Sur la plaque d'armure sur le torse, écrit avec son propre sang je présumai, était inscrit CB. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il dénonçait la Compagnie Boinoir pour le massacre d'une escouade entière. Je prononçai une brève prière à l'encontre de son âme et retirai la bague de son majeur, indiquant qu'il appartenait à la famille Donton. Je n'osai même pas imaginer comment la Maître allait prendre la nouvelle. Sans tarder je refis le chemin inverse et me laissai emporter par Dust dans le vent.

J'arrivai relativement tard à la Guilde, dans un état second. J'hésitai un instant sur le bas de la porte du haut bâtiment puis finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je tombai aussitôt sur Oreyn. Il était assis devant le feu, le regard au loin, l'air abattu comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur les épaules. En m'entendant pénétrer dans le hall, il se redressa lentement et me fit face. Il lut dans mon regard ce qu'il redoutait et un éclair de douleur traversa ses yeux écarlates.

« − Ils ne s'en sont pas sortis ?, me demanda-t-il d'une voix faible

Je ne répondis rien mais lui tendis la bague de Viranus. Il l'a prit sans un mot et l'inspecta longuement, comme se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse et pas de celle de la famille Donton.

− Je suis désolée, repris-je pour briser le silence pesant, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver là-bas.

− Qui ?

− La Compagnie Boinoir…

Il poussa un grognement de rage et frappa violement le mannequin en bois suspendu au milieu de la pièce. L'écho du coup resta suspendu dans les airs un court instant. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, je vis que le bois était fendu sur toute la longueur. Soudain la lassitude s'empara de lui et ses épaules s'affaissèrent davantage.

− Les enfoirés… J'aurais du me débarrasser d'eux plus tôt. Mais pour l'instant nous devons enterrer nos morts.

Il me tournait le dos, aussi ne perçus-je pas son expression mais sa voix était étrangement neutre.

− Et Vilena ?, soufflai-je

− Je m'occupe du Maître. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment elle va prendre la nouvelle… Il était sous ma responsabilité. C'est à moi de lui dire. Faites-vous oublier pendant quelques temps et laissez-moi me charger de Vilena. Vous avez encore une carrière devant vous. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la pièce.

Lasse et fatiguée, je rejoignis mon lit. Une missive avait été posée dessus. Un frisson d'excitation me parcourut alors que je pris connaissance du succès de Tar-Meena à déchiffrer les quatre volumes de l'Aube Mythique. Elle me demandait de la rejoindre le plus tôt possible. C'était une occasion parfaite pour prendre un peu de distance avec la Guilde, histoire d'attendre que l'orage soit passé.

Le lendemain, après une nuit agitée, je fis mes bagages et m'esquivai rapidement hors de la guilde, non sans prévenir Azzan que je partais pour quelques jours afin de régler une affaire urgente.

Mon retour à la capitale me rendit bien moins nerveuse que la première fois. J'avais parcouru du chemin depuis mon arrestation injustifié et mes faits d'armes me protégeaient de ce genre d'incident à présent. La ville était toujours aussi impressionnante et fiévreuse mais je sentais comme un malaise sous jacent. Des brides de conversations m'éclairèrent alors que je faisais mon chemin jusqu'aux Arcanes.

« − … Des portes d'Oblivion un peu partout dans le pays…

− … Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? L'empereur avait un autre héritier caché…

− … Des daedra ont été aperçu pas loin de Bruma… »

La population semblait se rendre compte de la menace qui pesait de plus en plus fortement sur elle. Je vis le visage soucieux de mères qui tenaient fermement leurs enfants par la main, de commerçants surveiller attentivement les passants, de soldats crispés par la tension défiler devant moi.

La sensation disparut cependant alors que je pénétrai dans la salle à l'ambiance feutré des Arcanes. Tar-Meena bondit sur ses jambes et s'approcha de moi, agitée. Son visage reptilien semblait moins coloré que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et des traces de fatigue le marquaient.

« − Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous ! Venez.

Elle me guida dans une salle secondaire, plus petite. Des tables avaient été parsemées un peu au hasard et de petits globes lumineux étaient suspendu au dessus, par magie sans aucun doute. Des étagères chargées de livre courraient le long des murs et une large cheminée au feu vif réchauffait l'ensemble.

Il n'y avait personne de présent aussi Tar-Meena m'invita à m'assoir près du feu. Elle sortit les quatre volumes de son sac et les posa sur la petite table basse en face de la cheminée.

− Alors qu'avez-vous découvert ?, fis-je avec excitation

− J'ai passé pas mal de temps à parcourir l'ensemble des livres. Mankar Camoran était un auteur fascinant. Il avait perdu la raison, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais quel génie !

Je lui lançai un regard appuyé et elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait en venir à l'essentiel.

− Bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons, il me semble que les premiers mots de chaque paragraphe soient importants. La première lettre de chacun d'entre eux compose un message. Voilà ce que ça donne : Chemin vert de l'empereur, où la tour rejoint le soleil de midi.

− Le chemin vert de l'empereur ? Est-ce un endroit en particulier ?, lui demandai-je perplexe

− Mais oui ! Ce sont les jardins autour du palais impérial. Quelque chose doit y être révélée à midi. Passionnant !

− Vous savez quelle heure il est environ ?, m'enquis-je avec précipitation

Elle marmonna un instant dans sa barbe, dans une langue étrange. Dans le creux de sa main apparut un disque lumineux. Elle tourna quelques secondes autour de sa main avant de se stabiliser presque perpendiculairement avec.

− Il est onze heure moins dix !

− Vite alors !, fis-je avec brusquerie en me levant

− Je peux venir ?, s'enquit précipitamment l'argonienne

J'hésitai un moment puis je me rendis compte que je lui devais bien ça. Je lui fis un signe de tête et nous nous élançâmes hors des Arcanes. Nous nous faufilâmes aussi vite que possible parmi les passants, certains sifflant de colère à notre passage. Tar-Meena était d'une agilité surprenante et elle due ralentir pour que je me maintienne à son niveau. Certains gardes faillirent nous arrêter mais à la vue de notre apparence, ils hésitèrent suffisamment longtemps pour que nous puissions disparaître dans la masse.

A bout de souffle, nous finîmes par atteindre les jardins verdoyants. L'air y était pur et un délicat parfum de fleur rendait l'atmosphère presque féérique. Comme l'architecture du reste de la capitale, le jardin formait un large cercle, découpé en plusieurs parcelles avec dessus divers tombeaux d'anciens empereurs glorieux. Nous nous arrêtâmes brusquement dans l'allée.

− Et maintenant on fait quoi ?, dis-je à bout de souffle

− Je… Mmh… Je ne sais pas trop, peut être que si nous faisons le tour du jardin, nous tomberons sur ce que nous sommes supposer trouver, il ne nous reste plus que quelques minutes avant midi.

− Très bien, séparons-nous ! Je prends à droite, vous prenez à gauche.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je partis en trottinant sur ma droite, le regard furetant partout à la fois. Les secondes s'écoulaient inlassablement alors que je désespérai de trouver ce que je cherchais. Nous approchions du but, je le sentais !

Un éclat m'aveugla soudainement, m'empêchant de voir où je galopais. Je me pris le pied dans une racine et m'étalai de tout mon long. Pestant allègrement contre tout et n'importe quoi, je me relevai péniblement. Mon regard se porta sur ce qui m'avait ébloui un court instant et je sentis mon cœur faire un bond. Sur la porte en pierre d'un tombeau d'un certain Prince Camarill, un symbole rougeoyait sous le soleil de midi. Je m'approchai et découvris qu'il s'agissait de la carte de Cyrodiil dans son ensemble. Une petite croix marquait un endroit bien précis. Je sortis fébrilement la carte que je conservais soigneusement dans ma sacoche et la dépliai aussitôt. Je comparai les deux et nota mentalement l'emplacement du repère secret de l'Aube Mythique, dans les montagnes Jerall. Un souffle dans mon dos m'apprit que Tar-Meena venait de me rejoindre. Je l'entendis pousser un cri de joie alors que je pliais ma carte, un sourire aux lèvres.

− Ainsi, c'est donc là qu'ils se cachaient ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible…

− Moi non plus, merci beaucoup Tar-Meena pour votre aide, fis-je avec chaleur

− C'était vraiment passionnant comme quête mais je présume que c'est ici que le chemin s'arrête pour moi, sourit-elle à mon encontre, je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite mon amie

− Je vous tiendrais au courant des avancées de mes recherches, prenez soin de vous Tar-Meena »

Je la laissai en admiration devant l'éclat rougeoyant de la carte et m'élançai hors de la ville. Je pris soin cependant d'adresser une courte lettre à l'adresse de Martin et Jauffre pour les informer de ma découverte. Sans attendre je me mis en selle et partis pour les montagnes Jerall.

Je mis plusieurs heures à rejoindre l'endroit secret, loin des sentiers battus. Il commençait à faire nuit et l'air se refroidit rapidement. Je frissonnai et soufflai dans mes mains pour tenter de leur apporter un peu de chaleur. Mon souffle s'évaporait en nuage de buée mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je menai sagement Dust vers le sanctuaire de l'Aube Mythique, prête à tout pour récupérer l'Amulette.

Je faillis passer à côté de l'entrée tellement elle était dissimulée par la végétation et les grand rochers. Je descendis de Dust et m'interrogeai sur la marche à suivre. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rentrer là-dedans et massacrer tout le monde sur mon passage. Je finis par décider de voir sur quoi j'allais tomber. Je pris cependant soin de cacher mes cheveux argentés. Je n'étais pas non plus devenue une célébrité mais j'étais bien trop repérable dans ces conditions. Je sortis une capuche des sacoches accrochées à Dust et l'enfilai. Je n'étais pas habituée à avoir ainsi le visage camouflé mais j'allais devoir m'y faire si je voulais entrer là-dedans sans me faire repérer. Je retirai aussi l'écusson qui me donnait le statut de Gardien de la Guilde des Guerrier puis je changeai avec regret mon katana kalvani pour une simple dague, toujours pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Fin prête, je pénétrai le sanctuaire de l'Aube Mythique.

**Fort en révélation ce chapitre… **

**Prochaine partie sur l'Aube Mythique, ça commence à chauffer. Il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres et un épilogue. See ya !**


	13. Chapter 13

_ Chapitre 13 : Mysterium Xarces_

Je m'enfonçai dans les ténèbres, sur mes gardes, la main posée sur mon poignard. J'avais les nerfs à vif et la moindre ombre était interprétée comme un danger par mon esprit effervescent. Une première torche me guida plus en avant du couloir de pierre, suivit par une autre puis une dizaine ainsi alignées. J'émergeais dans une large caverne, toute illuminée de lumière. Des bannières rouges avec un soleil levant en symbole central étaient placardées sur la pierre brute. Plus aucun doute possible, je me trouvais dans les locaux de l'Aube Mythique. Mon regard se porta finalement sur un des membres de la secte, positionné près d'une porte en bois. Il m'observa sans rien dire, attendant que je m'approche davantage de lui.

« − L'aube pointe, prononça-t-il d'une voix solennelle

− Saluez le jour nouveau, répondis-je presque par réflexe

− Bienvenu sœur, reprit-il avec un petit sourire absent, il se fait tard, mais le Maître à toujours besoin de vous. Vous pouvez entrer dans le sanctuaire. Harrow va vous conduire jusqu'au Maître afin que commence votre initiation au service du seigneur Dagon. Ne trainez pas en chemin. Le temps des préparatifs est presque révolu. L'heure de la purification approche

Je ne savais pas si c'était son regard flamboyant d'admiration aveugle ou le fait que la menace se faisait encore plus intense mais je ressentais un malaise profond. Le portier se décala et ouvrit la porte en bois pour me laisser passer. Je pénétrai dans une autre cavité, plus étroite. Un petit coin était aménagé avec une table et des chaises, de quoi se restaurer et se reposer. Un Haut-Elfe vint à ma rencontre, habillé avec la traditionnelle robe rouge sang de l'Aube Mythique. Je discernais à peine son visage au teint jaune avec la capuche qui camouflait ses traits mais je devinais un regard déterminé et une soif de sang peu commune.

− Je suis Harrow, gardien du sanctuaire de Dagon. En suivant le sentier de l'Aube caché dans les écrits du Maître, Mankar Camoran, vous avez mérité une place parmi les Elus… Vous arrivez au moment propice. Vous allez avoir l'honneur d'être initié au sein de l'ordre par le Maître en personne. En tant que membre de l'Aube mythique vous obtiendrez tout ce dont vous avez besoin par la bonté du Maître, donnez-moi vos possessions et enfilez cette robe d'initié.

Le gardien du sanctuaire me tendit le vêtement et m'invita à me changer derrière un paravent sur le côté. Je répugnais à me débarrasser de mes affaires mais si je voulais m'approcher du Maître il allait bien falloir que je le fasse. J'enfilai donc la robe et me couvris rapidement avec la capuche, en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à l'elfe qui me tournait le dos. Fin prête, je tendis mes possessions à Hallow. Il m'inspecta de la tête au pied puis récupéra lentement mes affaires.

− Votre poignard aussi… Vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre arme à l'intérieur du sanctuaire.

Ma bouche se tordit en un rictus désagréable mais je sortis mon arme de sous la robe avant de lui tendre. Je doutais de ses paroles mais j'allais devoir me débrouiller autrement si les évènements me forçaient à me battre. Je le vis ensuite mettre mes possessions dans un coffre juste à côté de la porte de sortie en pierre. Il m'invita finalement à le suivre. Il actionna un mécanisme caché et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Nous marchâmes lentement dans les couloirs de pierre et je mémorisai soigneusement notre parcours dans ce labyrinthe. Nous finîmes par déboucher sur la plus grande caverne rencontrée jusqu'à présent. En face de nous, un escalier à coude permettait de rejoindre un autel surélevé. En face, rejoint par le même escalier, une autre porte menait à une seconde partie de la caverne, sans doute des dortoirs.

Devant l'autel, frémissant d'excitation, une douzaine « d'élus » attendaient que le Maître ne prenne la parole. Car il était là, bombant fièrement son torse gorgé d'un pouvoir fictif, le Maître de l'Aube Mythique, donnant un discours fiévreux. Je sentis un picotement d'appréhension en apercevant l'objet de ma quête rougeoyant à son cou. L'Amulette était là, juste devant mon nez et pourtant hors d'atteinte. Hallow me guida jusqu'aux autres initiés et m'indiqua d'un signe de tête de me positionner avec mes « frères et sœurs ». Je portai mon attention sur la Maître et laissai ses paroles faire son chemin jusqu'à mon esprit.

− _Plus personne ne siège sur le trône du dragon. Et l'amulette des rois est entre nos mains._

_Loués soient nos frères et sœurs. _

Derrière lui, immense et fidèlement sculpté, une statue de Merune Dagon se dressait au dessus de nous, ses quatre bras rassemblés en signe de puissance.

− _Grandes soient les récompenses qui les attendent au paradis. Ecoutez les paroles du seigneur Dagon._

Mon regard se porta ensuite aux pieds de la statue et mon sang se glaça lorsque j'aperçus une frêle silhouette endormie et attachée à une table de pierre.

− _Quand j'arpenterais de nouveau la surface de Tamriel, les fidèles recevront leur juste récompense et seront éternellement supérieurs au commun des mortels. Quant aux autres... Les faibles disparaîtront, les timides seront abattus, et les forts imploreront ma clémence agenouillés à mes pieds._

Il s'agissait d'un argonien, complètement nu, la prochaine victime de l'Aube Mythique. Je reportai mon attention sur le Maître.

− _Votre récompense, frères et sœurs, l'heure de la purification approche! Je m'en vais maintenant vers le paradis et j'en reviendrai avec le seigneur Dagon quand l'aube se lèvera._

Le Maître était un Haut-Elfe aux longs cheveux dorés, habillé d'une robe bleue. Une aura de confiance et de foi émanait de lui. Ses yeux possédaient une étrange folie intelligente. J'avais en face de moi un personnage extrêmement dangereux.

Soudain, il se mit à faire d'étranges symboles avec ses mains tout en psalmodiant une série d'incantations aux sonorités rudes. Un éclair de lumière m'aveugla un moment et le temps que je comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, le Maître avait franchi un portail, emportant l'Amulette avec lui. Je poussai un cri d'impuissance qui se perdit parmi les exclamations joyeuses des initiés et le fracas du portail se refermant. Mon dernier espoir de récupérer l'Amulette venait de s'évaporer dans la nature. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent sous le coup de la déception. Je ne savais comment réagir. Comment allais-je annoncer à Martin que notre dernier recours venait de partir pour son Paradis fictif ?

Alors que mes pensées et mes interrogations me percutaient le crâne, un autre Haut-Elfe s'approcha de moi.

− Vous êtes venu vous consacrer au service du seigneur Dagon, déclara la femme encapuchonnée, ce pacte doit être scellé dans le sang des ennemis du seigneur Dagon. Prenez la dague et offrez au seigneur Dagon le liquide rouge en témoignage du sang de votre propre vie, qui sera sienne à la fin.

Dans un état second, je pris l'arme qu'elle me tendait et la suivit sur l'autel, là où l'argonien innocent servirait de sacrifice pour cette secte démoniaque. Mon regard se porta sur le pauvre être impuissant à mes pieds puis sur l'elfe avide de sang. Ma colère prit le dessus sur ma prudence. Je haïssais ces êtres qui se croyaient supérieurs aux autres.

− Je ne tuerai pas pour vous et je jure de réduire en cendre cette secte ! criai-je brusquement au comble de la furie

Je ne laissai aucune chance à l'elfe à mes côtés. Je sentis partir mon bras armée et lui plantai la dague dans la gorge. Un gargouillis d'étonnement et de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres puis elle s'écroula en arrière. Un silence lugubre s'abattit sur l'ensemble de la caverne. Puis un des initiés poussa un cri d'horreur et s'enfuit, déclenchant la panique parmi les adeptes. Je bondis à l'abri de la statue, juste à temps pour éviter de me faire foudroyer par un éclair lancé par Hallow. La plupart des initiés n'étaient pour la plupart que des civils sans expérience du combat, ils désertèrent rapidement la place. Seulement l'Aube Mythique ne comptait pas que des gens sans armes mais aussi plusieurs magiciens. L'éclair qui m'avait manqué de peu frappa la statue de Merune Dagon. Des éclats de pierre volèrent dans tous les sens, me frappant durement au visage mais je n'y pris pas garde. Je devais à tout pris sortir de là avant de me faire encercler par mes ennemis. Je bondis de la plateforme servant d'autel et longea le bord, hors de vue d'Hallow. Mes sens m'avertirent qu'un membre de l'Aube Mythique venait dans mon dos aussi bondis-je au sol, juste à temps pour voir passer une boule de feu au dessus de ma tête. Je roulai à l'angle de l'autel et me mis à couvert… pour percuter durement Hallow. Je perdis l'équilibre et chuta sur le dos. L'Haut-Elfe en profita pour vouloir plonger son épée dans mon corps. Je lui percutai le genou avec force, satisfaite d'entendre un craquement puis un hurlement de douleur de la part de l'elfe. Je bondis agilement sur mes jambes et abrégeai sa vie d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Je n'eus pas le temps de me dégager lorsque l'autre membre m'attaqua dans le dos. Je sentis son arme me toucher à l'épaule et je grognai de douleur, lâchant malencontreusement mon poignard toujours planté dans le corps d'Hallow.

Reprenant mes esprits, je parvins à éviter un second coup et effectuai une pirouette au sol, fauchant les jambes de l'adversaire. Je le désarmai et dans un même mouvement le tuai avec sa propre arme. Surveillant les alentours je tachai de reprendre mon souffle, une main pressée sur ma blessure. Haletante, je remontai péniblement sur l'autel après m'être assurée qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis dans la pièce. Je rejoignis l'argonien et coupai ses liens. Il s'éveilla comme par magie lorsque je lui enlevai ses cordes. Il se redressa en criant, paniqué. Il commença à bondir vers la sortie mais je lui agrippai le bras fermement. Il tenta de se dégager avec furie et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à le retenir.

− S'il vous plaît calmez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal je suis là pour vous aider ! Je suis de l'Ordre des Lame !, criai-je avec désespoir

En entendant ma dernière phrase, il se figea, la surprise remplaçant un instant sa peur panique.

− Qui êtes-vous ?, grogna-t-il

− Ash. Je ne suis pas là pour tuer, alors calmez-vous et laissez-moi vous aider.

L'hésitation se lisait sur son visage reptilien puis son regard se posa sur ma blessure.

− C'est plutôt vous qui avez besoin d'aide…

Je rigolai doucement avant de grimacer de douleur.

− Dans ce cas, aidons-nous mutuellement. Je connais le chemin jusqu'à la sortie, je vous guiderai et vous m'aiderez à avancer.

Encore une fois il réfléchit un instant à ma proposition puis il sembla prendre sa décision.

− Très bien. Allons-y !

− Ne voulez vous pas vous couvrir avant ?, fis-je avec hésitation en évitant de baisser le regard.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose puis se rendit compte de sa condition. Les pics au sommet de son crâne s'agitèrent fébrilement pour marquer son malaise et il baissa le regard.

− Enfilez la robe d'Hallow, je pense que ça suffira pour vous couvrir.

Le dégoût se lut dans ses yeux mais il ne rétorqua rien alors qu'il se dépêchait d'enfiler la robe imbibée de sang. Mon regard se porta sur la tablette de pierre, là ou le Maître avait donné son discours. J'y découvris un épais livre, d'où émanait une désagréable sensation. Je m'approchai et parcourus les étranges symboles des yeux. Je tendis la main et refermai le volume. Il s'agissait du Mysterium Xarces. Je sentis mon espoir renaître. Peut être que Martin saurait comment l'utiliser pour retrouver le Maître et l'Amulette ! Je l'attrapai aussitôt et le coinçai à ma ceinture.

− Vite, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir avec des renforts, pressai-je nerveusement l'argonien en m'avançant vers la sortie

Sans répondre, il m'agrippa le bras et m'aida à avancer puis monter les escaliers. Je sentais mes forces s'épuiser alors que mon sang s'écoulait de ma blessure. Je n'avais pas les moyens ni le temps de m'appliquer un sort de guérison et je doutais que mes faibles capacités ne m'aident à la guérir complètement. Il fallait que je rejoigne mon équipement et mes potions.

Je guidai l'argonien à travers le dédale de couloir, faisant appel à ma mémoire. Nous ne rencontrâmes personne sur notre chemin et je commençais à m'étonner de n'avoir pas d'opposition. Aussitôt eussé-je cette pensée que deux membres de l'Aube Mythique nous barrèrent le chemin. Délaissant le support de l'argonien je bondis à leur rencontre. Je désarmai rapidement l'un des deux et le frappai violemment à la tête. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'occuper du second qui me donna un coup dans mon épaule blessée. Je sentis mon souffle se coincer dans ma gorge alors que je chutai au sol, paralysée par la douleur. Le coup qui m'achèverait ne vint jamais cependant. Un cri de surprise échappa à mon adversaire qui s'écroula à son tour. Je levai le regard sur l'argonien qui respirait difficilement, la lourde pierre qui avait été mon salue dans sa main serrée à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Sortant de sa torpeur, il m'aida encore une fois à me relever et nous poursuivîmes notre route sans un mot.

Je soupirai de soulagement en reconnaissant la porte de pierre qui annonçait la sortie. Je me précipitai sur le coffre contenant mon équipement et en sortie une petite bouteille de guérison que je bue avidement. Aussitôt la douleur fit place au soulagement et le picotement annonçant la guérison de la plaie me parcourut l'épaule. Je délaissai la robe de l'Aube Mythique et enfilai avec gratitude mon équipement. Je n'oubliai pas de ranger avec précaution le Mysterium Xarces dans ma sacoche. Me sentant de nouveau entière, je fis signe à l'argonien qui m'observai avec curiosité de me suivre. Je me faufilai jusqu'à la porte de pierre et m'avançai sans bruit dans le dos du portier. Je dégainai ma dague et en un clignement de paupières, j'égorgeai sans hésitation le membre de l'Aube Mythique. Le corps tomba au sol sans bruit.

Finalement, nous émergeâmes de cette prison de pierre et je respirai à plein poumon l'air frais de la nuit. Dust m'accueillit avec un hennissement et je lui flattai avec reconnaissance l'encolure. L'argonien, lui, poussa un cri de joie et embrassa avec reconnaissance le sol couvert de végétation. Une fois l'euphorie du moment passé, il se tourna vers moi et un grand sourire dévoila ses dents aiguisées.

− Merci de m'avoir sauvé mon amie. J'ignore qui vous êtes réellement mais il est évident qu'Alkatosh vous guide. Je me nomme Jeelius et je suis prêtre du temple de l'Unique dans la Cité Impériale.

− Ravie d'avoir pu vous aider Jeelius, dois-je vous déposer quelque part ?

− Mmh je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les chevaux, je préfère marcher si ça ne vous dérange pas, répondit-il en jetant un regard incertain à Dust

− Très bien mais je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la prochaine ville, je ne peux pas vous laisser seul ici en pleine nuit.

− Je vous remercie encore une fois Ash, votre cœur est bon, fit chaleureusement Jeelius alors que je bondissais sur le dos de Dust. »

Nous nous éloignâmes dans la nuit, loin de l'Aube Mythique et de toute sa folie.

**Et voilà pour l'Aube Mythique. Retour à la Guilde et ce jusqu'à la fin mes chers lecteurs. **

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a faire sortir cet argonien vivant dans le jeu. Il courrait partout et c'était très difficile de le suivre et de s'occuper des divers méchants évidemment… M'enfin bon, j'ai décidé de le laisser lui aussi en vie, peut être le retrouverons nous plus tard.**

**Autre précision, comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a peu de mages présents dans cette histoire. Et pour cause, je n'aime pas les mages. XD**

**Je les trouve peu efficaces et leurs pouvoirs bien moins intéressants que les armes, que ça soit dans tous les jeux Elder Scrolls. J'ai toujours préféré les bon gros guerriers et les fourbes silencieux qui assassinent d'un coup de couteau dans le dos. Mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel après tout… Tout ceci pour vous dire que vous ne trouverez que peu de ces personnages dans cette histoire. **

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, encore un peu de patience avant l'ultime combat ! **


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14 : Le pouvoir de la Compagnie Boinoir_

J'abandonnai Jeelius dans un petit village à une heure de marche du sanctuaire de l'Aube Mythique, regrettant de devoir me séparer si tôt de son agréable compagnie. C'était un jeune prêtre et pourtant il semblait avoir une longue expérience de la vie. Il me raconta de passionnantes histoires de personnes qu'il avait rencontrées au cours de ses voyages et j'écoutai avec intérêt ces expériences.

Je lui promis de lui rendre visite au temple de l'Unique une fois que j'aurais un peu de temps pour moi. Puis je me dirigeai vers Bruma. Il était temps que je fasse mon rapport à Martin et à Jauffre.

Je n'arrivai au temple du Maître des nuages qu'au petit matin, alors que le soleil dévoilait à peine les terres gelées autour de Bruma. J'étais frigorifiée, fatiguée et je tenais à peine sur mon cheval. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, plonger dans un lit et m'y laisser agoniser en paix. Malheureusement, je devais à tout prix voir Martin avant cela. Je laissai Dust aux mains du maître d'écurie, en le prévenant de son caractère impétueux mais cet homme semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, il arriva à esquiver le coup de morsure du cheval sans effort.

Je pénétrai le temple, tout en me massant l'épaule, encore sensible après la guérison. Je ne fus pas surpris de trouver Martin assis à une table près de l'immense cheminée, englouti par des piles de livres volumineux. Un garde des Lames se tenait près de lui, veillant. Je me trainai jusqu'à lui et m'assis lourdement en face, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Plongé qu'il était dans sa lecture, Martin ne prit même pas conscience de ma présence. Je retirai le capuchon que j'avais gardé sur la tête à cause du froid et m'emparai du Mysterium Xarxes que je posai avec force sur la table. Avec un petit sourire, j'observai le futur empereur sursauter et porter un regard interrogateur sur moi.

« − Ash ! Je ne vous ai pas vu entrer !, s'exclama-t-il en délaissant sa lecture avec un sourire bienveillant, tout va bien ?, rajouta-t-il en apercevant mon air fatigué

− Oui, juste éreintée par ces derniers jours.

− Je savais que vous reviendriez, j'ai dit à Jauffre de ne pas s'inquiéter. Vous avez de mauvaises nouvelles c'est ça ?, grimaça-t-il alors que je secouai lentement la tête

− Malheureusement oui. J'ai réussi à m'infiltrer parmi l'Aube Mythique et j'étais à deux doigts de pouvoir récupérer l'Amulette mais Mankar Camoran, le Maître, s'est téléporté avec dans son Paradis avant que j'ai eus le temps de mettre la main dessus. Je suis vraiment désolée…

− Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez…, dit le jeune empereur déçu

− Mais j'ai rapporté autre chose, fis-je en pointant du menton le livre devant lui

Il se rendit enfin compte de sa présence et un moment passa avant qu'il ne reconnaisse ce que c'était. Il eut un autre sursaut et se redressa brusquement.

− Par les Neufs ! Il faut faire extrêmement attention ! Le seul fait de transporter le Mysterium Xarxes est dangereux !, s'écria-t-il ce qui eut pour conséquence d'alerter les quelques gardes présents dans la salle

Sans y faire attention, Martin se leva, s'empara d'une petite couverture décorée par divers symboles et enveloppa précautionneusement le livre pour ensuite le placer dans un coin, sur une petite table gravée et marmonna plusieurs incantations. Au bout d'une minute, une bulle légèrement opaque enveloppa le livre et Martin poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il revint s'assoir devant moi à la table, alors que je n'avais pas bougé d'un cil depuis son exclamation. Il sembla se rendre compte des quelques gardes qui le fixaient avec étonnement et s'excusa avant de les congédier.

− Pardonnez-moi, reprit-il à mon encontre, vous avez eu raison de l'apporter.

− Ce livre nous permettra-t-il d'atteindre l'Amulette ?, l'interrogeai-je après avoir récupérée de cette brusque irruption.

− Je ne sais pas, peut être…, hésita-t-il en portant sur regard sur l'objet concerné, le secret concernant l'ouverture d'un portail à destination du paradis de Camoran est dans ces pages à mon avis. Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps. S'intéresser de trop près à de noirs secrets, où même de se contenter de les lire peut s'avérer très dangereux.

− Vous semblez en savoir quelque chose, laissai-je échapper

− Oui… Mais ce genre de chose ne concerne que moi.

Je baissai le regard avec malaise.

− Oui vous avez raison, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

− C'est oublié. Vous avez bien fait Ash, vos actions nous ont permis de nous rapprocher de l'Amulette.

− J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous la ramener.

− Chaque chose en son temps, me sourit-il, mais vous semblez épuisée, allez-donc vous reposer.

− Mais Jauffre…

− Jauffre pourra attendre, j'irais lui parler.

Je poussai un soupir et répondis à son sourire.

− Je vous verrai demain dans ce cas.

− Plutôt ce soir, la journée vient à peine de commencer, rit doucement le futur empereur »

Je pris congé sans tarder. Je me dirigeai vers le dortoir et retirai mon armure avant de me plonger sous la couverture, je dormais avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Je me réveillai difficilement plusieurs heures après, encore engluée dans le sommeil. Je me levai laborieusement et jurai tout bas alors que de multiples douleurs s'éveillaient dans tout mon corps. J'effectuai quelques assouplissements et inspectai ma blessure à l'épaule. Il ne restait plus qu'une longue et fine cicatrice, encore une énième blessure de guerre. Je pris le temps de me débarbouiller pour enlever toute la saleté accumulée par le voyage et inspectai mon matériel. J'allais bientôt devoir changer mon armure de cuir, elle tombait presque en lambeau après tout ce temps.

Un peu plus réveillée, je rejoignis la table du réfectoire. L'ambiance était plutôt pesante, l'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur le visage des Lames. Soudain l'un d'entre eux m'interpella.

« − Ash ! Ca alors, ça faisait un bail !

Je me retournai et sentis mon visage se fendre d'un sourire chaleureux.

− Baurus ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le garde m'invita à m'assoir devant lui et plaça une assiette pleine d'appétissant mets sous mon nez.

− Je suis content de te revoir Ash, j'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur ton compte.

− Glorieuses j'espère.

− Ha ta réputation est de plus en plus élogieuse, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire !, rit le garde

− Comment va la vie au temple ?

Je le laissai me raconter son retour parmi les Lames pendant que je dévorais le contenu de mon assiette. Il avait été accueilli en héros parmi les siens pour ses faits d'armes à propos de l'Aube Mythique, remplaçant celui ou l'empereur n'avait pas survécu sous sa garde. Il avait repris l'entraînement et menait une vie relativement calme aux côtés de Martin pendant ces recherches sur l'Oblivion.

− Gardien de la Guilde des Guerriers ?, s'étonna-t-il soudainement alors qu'il aperçut mon écusson

− Je devais acquérir de l'expérience et gagner ma pitance, la Guilde était un bon moyen de départ.

− Tu m'impressionnes toujours autant Ash.

J'acceptai le compliment d'un signe de tête, flatté qu'un guerrier comme lui reconnaisse ma progression. Baurus se tortilla les mains, son regard baissé. J'attendis patiemment qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à me dévoiler.

− Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ton aide, à la Cité Impériale. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais réussi à revenir ici. Combien de temps comptes-tu rester parmi nous ?

Je réfléchis un moment. Il s'était écoulé trois jours depuis mon départ de la guilde, je pouvais bien rester un peu, histoire de récupérer de ma mission au sanctuaire de l'Aube Mythique.

− Encore deux ou trois jours je dirais.

Son visage s'illumina et il s'exclama tout réjoui :

− Maintenant que nous avons un peu de temps, je me suis dit que le moment était bien choisi pour te montrer quelques trucs que j'ai appris au fil des ans, en combattant avec les Lames.

− J'en serais ravie, acquiesçai-je avec excitation

− Parfait, rejoins moi dans la salle d'entrainement dans ce cas, je t'y attendrais.

− Je dois d'abord passer voir Jauffre mais très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Réjouie par la perspective de ce nouvel apprentissage, je quittai la salle pour retrouver le chef des Lames.

Je le rencontrai dans la grande salle, aux côtés de Martin. Les deux semblaient être en train d'argumenter vigoureusement. Je m'approchai, perplexe.

− Quelque chose ne va pas ?, les interrompis-je

Aussitôt, ils cessèrent leur échange et portèrent leur attention sur moi. Jauffre portait toujours son impressionnante armure aux armoiries des Lames et son visage était crispé par le mécontentement. Martin quant à lui croisa les bras sur sa robe bleue foncé, ses yeux clairs lançant des éclairs.

− Ash, content de voir que vous êtes enfin revenue, grommela Jauffre

− Il y a un problème ?, insistai-je

− Jauffre ici présent pense que la Mysterium Xarxes est trop dangereux pour être gardé ici, répondit sèchement le jeune prêtre

− Et à raison, il ne devrait pas être conservé ici, il met en péril votre sécurité !, haussa de ton le chef des Lames

− Allons, calmez-vous, fis-je d'une voix neutre, personne ne sait que j'ai pris le Mysterium Xarxes avec moi quand j'ai quitté le sanctuaire de l'Aube Mythique. Et l'ennemi sait déjà ou se trouve Martin. Le livre est notre seul moyen de retrouver l'Amulette. Pourquoi donc argumenter sur ce fait ?

Les deux me fixèrent un instant, absorbant ce que je venais de leur dire.

− Vous avez raison, soupira finalement Jauffre, faites ce que vous pouvez pour trouver un moyen de trouver l'Amulette, fit-il ensuite à l'encontre de Martin

− Très bien, je vous tiendrais au courant.

Martin nous salua d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna jusqu'à la table près de la cheminée pour reprendre son étude. Jauffre semblait avoir vieilli prématurément depuis la dernière fois que je l'eusse vu.

− Vos exploits ne passent pas inaperçus, reprit-il après un court silence, Martin m'a déjà tout raconté sur ce que vous avez fait au sanctuaire de l'Aube Mythique.

− Je n'ai fait que mon devoir…

− Continuez comme ça et vous irez loin.

Nous nous replongeâmes dans le silence encore une fois. Jauffre porta son regard sur Martin et poussa un autre soupir.

− Le futur empereur porte beaucoup de responsabilité sur ses épaules, c'était bien trop soudain et il a du mal à s'ajuster. Pourtant je sais qu'il fera un exceptionnel empereur.

− Je n'en doute pas, acquiesçai-je en portant moi aussi mon regard sur le jeune prêtre

− Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'il découvre un moyen de parvenir au paradis de Camoran… En attendant je n'ai pas de missions à vous donner. Mes gardes surveillent attentivement les déplacements de l'Aube Mythique et les autres tentent de contenir l'invasion des daedra.

− J'ai encore quelques affaires à régler ailleurs mais une fois que j'aurais terminé, je viendrais m'installer au temple, lui assurai-je

− Parfait, dans ce cas vous pouvez disposer. »

Je quittai Jauffre pour rejoindre Baurus, curieuse de voir ce qu'allait me proposer le garde.

Ces deux jours furent intensifs. J'appris de multiples techniques qui améliorèrent mes attaques et mes parades. Baurus était un professeur patient et efficace, j'appréciais vraiment ces joutes avec lui.

Seulement, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, il fallait que je rentre à la Guilde malgré le confort du temple. J'allais donc saluer mon professeur de ces derniers jours puis Jauffre et enfin Martin inlassablement plongé dans ses livres. Et enfin je bondis sur Dust et rentrais à Chorrol.

Je sus dès que je posai un pied dans le Guilde qu'Oreyn avait transmis le message à Vilena. Une ambiance lourde et pesante planait sur l'ensemble du bâtiment. Les quelques camarades que je croisais en allant poser mes affaires dans mon coin avaient un air lugubre sur le visage. Je n'entendais pas le moindre éclat de rire ou d'exclamation vigoureuse, il pesait un silence religieux au sein de la Guilde. Je rencontrai Sten le Moche dans le couloir menant jusqu'au bureau d'Oreyn.

« − Sten ! Il se passe quoi au juste ?, l'interpellai-je

− Ah Ash, ça fait un moment qu'on t'as pas vu, tu dois pas être au courant…, me fit-il de son habituel air bourru, Viranus et sept de nos membres ont été enterré aujourd'hui. Vilena est anéantie.

− Je ne savais pas qu'on les enterrait aujourd'hui même, je serais rentrée plus tôt, avouai-je piteusement

− Et tu étais passé où au juste ? Je me souviens pas que t'ais pris un contrat ?

J'évitai soigneusement son regard en continuant lentement ma route jusqu'à l'étage.

− Affaire personnelle…, éludai-je, je te vois plus tard Sten, ajoutai-je en m'éclipsant aussitôt sans qu'il ait le temps de rajouter quelque chose.

J'arrivai au bureau de l'elfe noir pour y découvrir qu'il n'y était pas, ni aucune de ses affaires habituellement soigneusement rangées sur le bureau. Interloquée, je redescendis d'un étage et tombai sur Azzan, la mine sinistre, occupé à lire distraitement un parchemin. Il leva la tête à mon approche et m'adressa un sourire sans joie.

− Ash… Vous tombez mal, commença-t-il tristement

− J'en ai eu l'impression. Où est Oreyn ?

− Et bien, j'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles pour vous… Oreyn a parlé de votre dernière mission à Vilena. Elle n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle. Oreyn a été banni.

− Quoi ?, m'exclamai-je abasourdi, mais…

− Laissez-moi terminer. Je suis désolé mais je dois vous rétrograder au rang de Défenseur.

Je refermai la bouche, le souffle coupé. Je m'étais douté que Vilena avait mal prise la mort de son fils mais elle avait réagi en excès. Voyant mon air choqué, Azzan tenta de me réconforter.

− Tout ira bien cependant, si vous vous investissez autant que vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent, vous réussirez rapidement à regagner vos échelons perdus.

− Et la Compagnie Boinoir ?, repris-je après un instant de silence.

Les yeux foncés du gardien étincelèrent de colère.

− Nous n'avons pas les moyens de les accuser de cette attaque ni de les relier à Azani Coeurnoir

− Mais pourquoi ? Quelles preuves peuvent être plus marquantes que nos morts et les cadavres des leurs retrouvés à côté ?, m'écriai-je furieusement

− Comment voulez-vous prouver que ce ne sont pas nos guerriers qui ont déclaré la bataille, répondit froidement Azzan

− Mais enfin, ils ont assassiné les notre !

Le rougegard poussa un soupir et la tristesse remplaça la colère sur son visage.

− Je comprends ce que vous ressentez Ash mais nous ne pouvons rien faire…

Je me mis à arpenter furieusement l'espace devant son bureau et il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que je ne retrouve mon calme. Finalement, je soupirai à mon tour. Azzan resta silencieux pendant que je retrouvai mon sang-froid mais finit par demander :

− Souhaitez-vous un contrat ?

− Oui, et quelque chose de violent si possible, fis-je avec rage »

Je passais les deux semaines suivantes à me battre férocement, mettant en pratique tout mon savoir du combat pour terrasser mes adversaires un par un. Je prenais contrat sur contrat, ignorant les conseils d'Azzan de ralentir la cadence. Toute ma frustration et ma colère, je l'exprimais dans ma volonté de me battre. Il m'arrivait de provoquer involontairement les mercenaires de la Compagnie Boinoir, juste pour avoir le plaisir de leur mettre une raclée.

Oreyn ne réapparut plus à la Guilde et resta sourd à toutes mes tentatives de contact. Il s'enferma chez lui et ne sortait que très tard, caché par la nuit. Je ne croisais pas non plus Vilena, elle aussi recluse dans son bureau. Les contrats se faisaient malheureusement de plus en plus rares et je me retrouvai affublée de tâches bien inférieures à mon rang. Mais je les effectuais tout de même, ne serait-ce que pour passer le temps et ne pas tomber dans la morosité.

Mon armure ne survécut pas au mauvais traitement que je lui infligeais. Je décidais donc d'investir dans une nouvelle, avec les économies que j'avais durement mises de côté au court de mes nombreux contrats. Je mis deux jours à dénicher la perle rare. Une magnifique armure elfique, aussi légère que solide, idéal pour mon style de combat. Elle était légèrement dorée, gravée si finement qu'on aurait dit du dessin. J'étais vraiment fière de cette trouvaille. J'avais déjà aperçus des soldats porter ce genre de protection dans mon pays natal et j'avais toujours admirée le travail de nos forgerons.

Et puis des jours après le renvoi d'Oreyn et celui suivant ma promotion eu rang de Champion grâce à mon acharnement, je reçus des nouvelles de l'elfe noir. Je tournai en rond, n'ayant plus de contrat à me mettre sous la dent lorsqu'Azzan m'avertit discrètement qu'Oreyn me demandait. Sans attendre, je le rejoignis chez lui, dans sa cabane au fin fond de Chorrol, à la tombée de la nuit.

Je l'y trouvai fébrile, amaigri et le regard flamboyant. Il vérifia que je n'étais pas suivie avant de me faire rentrer précipitamment. Il ne dit rien et me fit signe de m'assoir devant la cheminée. Il m'inspecta ensuite de la tête au pied et un éclair traversa son regard sans que j'ai l'occasion de découvrir s'il s'agissait de colère, de mépris ou de jalousie.

« − Champion hein ?, grommela-t-il de son habituel air dédaigneux, je doute que vous valiez ce titre mais on va faire comme si.

− Et un 'Bonjour Ash, comment allez vous après tout ce temps ? Bien et vous ?' c'est trop demandé peut être ?, me moquai-je, si vous m'avez fait venir jusqu'ici pour m'insulter, je peux tout aussi bien repartir dès maintenant, rajoutai-je froidement en faisant mine de me lever

− Restez-là, grinça l'elfe noir, j'ai une mission pour vous.

− Vous ne faites plus parti de la Guilde, vous n'avez plus l'autorité pour me donner des ordres, répondis-je sèchement

Je n'allais plus me laisser insulter comment avant. J'étais Champion de la Guilde des Guerriers, du même rang que lui, même s'il n'était plus techniquement un membre de la Guilde. S'il voulait jouer au jeu du plus méprisant, il était tombé sur la mauvaise personne.

− Quand vous aurez fini, je pourrais peut être vous expliquer le motif de ma convocation, s'écria furieusement Oreyn

Nous nous fusillâmes du regard pendant un instant.

− Que voulez-vous ?, repris-je lentement

− Il ne s'agit évidemment pas d'une mission _officielle. _En fait, il est probable que vous subissiez le même traitement que moi si Vilena l'apprenait. Et comme vous me l'avez si gentiment fait remarquer, je suis renvoyé. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'en ai terminé pour autant. Je vais vaincre la Compagnie Boinoir et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour y parvenir.

Il avait besoin de mon aide, il n'avait pas ordonné, c'était déjà un premier pas. Je le laissai poursuivre, avide de découvrir ce qu'il avait en tête.

− J'ai besoin d'autres informations pour les vaincre. D'après mes sources, ils essaient de prendre de l'ampleur et ils ont monté leur camp dans la grotte de Brumeclair. Je veux que vous y alliez et que vous attrapiez Ajum-Kajin l'un de leur leader. Amenez-le-moi, j'aimerais… lui parler.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un sourire carnassier qui me provoqua un frisson désagréable le long du dos. Je m'agitai sur mon siège.

− Comment puis-je capturer leur leader en plein milieu de leur camp ?, lui demandai-je perplexe

− Foncez dans le tas, infiltrez vous, qu'est ce que j'en sais ?

− Alors en gros, vous me demandez de me jeter dans la gueule du loup ?, m'exclamai-je abasourdie

− Vous êtes Champion non ? Vous êtes bien capable de vous en sortir comme une grande !

− Et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas venir ?, l'accusai-je avec désapprobation

− Parce que je suis surveillé ! Le moindre de mes faits et gestes !, s'écria rageusement Oreyn en se mettant à parcourir furieusement la cabane à grandes enjambées, chaque fois que je sors, ils sont là à m'attendre !

− Qui ?

− La Compagnie Boinoir.

− Comment le savez-vous ?, l'interrogeai-je de plus en plus perdue

− Car ce sont d'anciens membres de la Guilde, répondit sombrement l'elfe noir en plongeant son regard rouge dans le feu, j'ai demandé à quelques connaissances de les occuper le temps que je puisse vous parler.

− Je ne me serais pas attendu à un coup de la sorte !, m'exclamai-je choquée

− Et moi donc… Assez discuté, allez me chercher ce lézard, il est temps de mettre fin à la Compagnie Boinoir

− Très bien je vous le ramène »

Je me levai sans rien rajouter et sortis sans un regard en arrière.

Mon départ passa inaperçu encore une fois. Les membres étaient bien trop enfoncés dans leur morosité pour vraiment s'inquiéter de mon départ. Je prévins seulement Azzan sans lui préciser où je partais mais il semblait avoir fait le lien avec ma rencontre avec Oreyn.

Je quittai la Guilde au petit jour après avoir polie mon armure. Je voyageai de longues heures, sous une pluie battante, trempée avant même d'avoir pu enfourcher Dust. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'aperçus l'entrée de la grotte que je pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour mettre la main sur Ajum-Kajin. Je délaissai Dust à l'écart pour ensuite m'approcher furtivement de l'entrée. Camouflée parmi les hautes herbes, aussi immobile qu'une bête sauvage prête à attaquer, j'attendais ainsi plusieurs heures dans le froid et la pluie. Je me devais de prendre connaissance des forces de l'ennemi.

Je perdis le compte de mercenaires de la Compagnie Boinoir qui entraient et sortaient de la grotte au bout d'une vingtaine d'entre eux. Tenter de pénétrer par la force était hors de propos, une mission suicide. Je me repassai le problème une multitude de fois dans mon esprit, calculant chacune de mes possibilités avec soin. Puis la solution se présenta d'elle-même sans que j'y réfléchisse plus longtemps. Je m'éloignai de quelques mètres de l'entrée de la grotte et me dissimulai derrière un grand arbre feuillu. Patiente, j'attendis le moment propice pour décocher ma flèche dans le buisson à quelques mètres de ma position. Ma proie se retourna d'un coup, la main posée sur son épée. J'émis un faible grondement du fond de la gorge, pour l'appâter. Toujours sur ses gardes, le mercenaire en armure noir, le visage entièrement casqué de telle sorte à ce qu'on ne pouvait pas le reconnaître, s'approcha lentement de ma position.

Je lui bondis dessus alors qu'il me tournait le dos. Le poussant de toutes mes forces, je le fis tomber face contre terre grâce à sa lourde armure. Sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait je lui retirai son casque et le frappai à l'arrière du crâne. L'ennemi tomba dans l'inconscience sans qu'il ait pu émettre le moindre son. Surveillant les alentours, je trainai son corps auprès de Dust. L'étalon me fixait avec curiosité pendant que je me débarrassai de mon armure et que j'enfilai celle de l'elfe des bois que je venais de terrasser. Elle était légèrement trop grande pour moi mais j'avais bien jaugé sa taille. Je mis ensuite son casque sur ma tête, grimaçant à cause de l'odeur de sueur qui collait au métal noir. Je m'inspectai dans une flaque d'eau sur le sol, j'étais méconnaissable dans cette tenue. J'attachai ensuite solidement l'elfe des bois et après un instant de réflexion, le tirai à couvert de la pluie, sous un buisson aux larges branches.

J'étais fin prête pour m'infiltrer parmi mes ennemis. Je rejoignis comme si de rien n'était l'entrée de la grotte et y pénétrai. Deux gardes portèrent leurs regards sur moi, me détaillant minutieusement. Je les saluai d'un petit signe de tête et m'avançai de façon nonchalante. Je tentai de camoufler la nervosité qui me parcourait, je sentais mon cœur battre vigoureusement dans ma poitrine et j'eus presque peur que ces deux gardes ne l'entendent. Je supportais à peine ce casque sur la tête, qui m'empêchait de voir mon environnement autre qu'à travers cette fente en croix. Comment pouvait-on se battre avec aussi peu de visibilité ?

Je m'enfonçai dans la grotte, saluant les membres que je rencontrais comme si je les connaissais. Certains bavardaient dans un coin à la lumière de la torche, d'autres patrouillaient et d'autres encore s'entrainaient. L'ambiance semblait détendue, loin d'être conviviale cependant.

Je ralentis jusqu'à m'arrêter dans un couloir inoccupé. J'avais réussi à pénétrer dans la grotte avec succès mais le problème était que je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où je pourrais trouver cet argonien. Une main se posa soudainement sur mon épaule et je retins difficilement un sursaut. Me retournant, je me retrouvai face à face avec Maglir, cet infâme rat.

« − Hey toi, le nouveau, j'ai besoin de toi pour porter ces caisses jusqu'à Ajum-Kajin, grommela-t-il en me montrant les dites caisses dans un renfoncement de la grotte »

Ravalant difficilement ma colère, j'acquiesçai sans rien dire et me chargeai de l'une d'entre elle. Je suivis cet énergumène qui me répugnait plus profondément dans la grotte. Nous croisâmes des dizaines de mercenaires et je m'étonnai de leur nombre grandissant. Ils étaient bien plus que je le pensais. L'elfe des bois finit par s'arrêter sur une des salles les plus reculées et m'indiqua l'endroit ou je devais poser mon fardeau. Sans même me jeter un regard ni même me remercier, il s'éloigna ensuite de moi et disparut dans une autre salle. L'argonien a qui était destiné ces caisses s'approcha. Il était habillé somptueusement, d'une longue robe brodé d'or et des bijoux extravagants emprisonnaient son cou reptilien. Il avait des écailles luisantes, variant du rouge au bleu au gré de la lumière.

Sans faire attention à ma présence, il ouvrit l'une des caisses et en inspecta son contenu. Je décidai de passer à l'action. Je me plaçai dans son dos puis l'agrippai par le cou. Il arrêta de gigoter dès l'instant ou il aperçut la lame du poignard que je venais de lui placer sous la gorge.

« − Qu'est ce que vous fait ?, souffla-t-il alors que je lui serrai douloureusement la nuque

− Vous allez faire gentiment ce que je vous dis ou alors je vous égorge comme un gobelin sur le champ.

− Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Je sentais son corps trembler contre le mien, je respirais la peur qui émanait de lui. Comment un être avec aussi peu de courage avait-il pu devenir un leader d'une compagnie de mercenaire, je me le demandais…

− Vous allez m'accompagner hors de cette grotte sans résister. Si jamais vous osez ne serait-ce que faire un pas de travers je vous tue. Si vous tentez d'appeler à l'aide, je vous tue. Et si tentez de vous enfuir, je vous tuerai sans la moindre hésitation. Maintenant je vais vous laisser marcher devant mais sachez que le poignard que je tiens plaqué contre votre gorge est imbibé d'un poison qui vous fera souffrir le martyr avant de lentement vous faire agoniser s'il entre en contact avec votre sang. Compris ?, grognai-je avec hargne

− Oui, oui…

Je desserrai lentement mon étreinte pour ensuite le lâcher complètement. Il me lança un regard terrifié en s'écartant de moi. Je pointai la direction de la sortie avec mon arme et le forçai à avancer sur ses jambes flageolantes. Je lui avais menti en lui disant que j'avais empoisonné la lame. Je n'aimais pas cette pratique, il était si facile de se blesser avec sa propre arme sans le faire exprès et de mourir avant d'avoir pu boire un antidote. C'était aussi une technique lâche que je ne m'abaisserai pas à employer. Mais quand il s'agissait de soumettre un ennemi, un petit mensonge était toujours d'une grande aide.

J'avais peur que la terreur de l'argonien n'alerte ces sous-fifres mais ceux-ci ne relevèrent pas. Je guidai l'ennemi vers la sortie, ombre menaçante dans son dos. Plusieurs fois cependant, je dus le rappeler à l'ordre en le piquant avec ma lame, le sentant près à ouvrir la bouche pour appeler à l'aide. Ce fut plus aisé que je ne pensais. La peur était un allié et un ennemi, je n'avais encore jamais tenté ce genre de tactique et la facilité avec laquelle elle fonctionna me perturba. Nous sortîmes finalement de la grotte et je poussai l'argonien jusqu'à Dust. Terrorisé, il me fit face.

− Qu'allez vous faire de moi ?, baragouina-t-il piteusement

− Je ne vais pas vous tuez. Tournez-vous !

Au bord de la panique, il fit cependant ce que je lui demandais. Je lui assenai un coup violent à l'arrière du crâne et l'observai s'écrouler comme une masse au sol. Je soupirai de soulagement en retirant le masque qui me couvrait le visage et respirai avec joie l'air gorgée de l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée. Je retirai ensuite l'armure de la Compagnie Boinoir et la jetai au sol, à côté de l'elfe des bois à qui elle appartenait puis j'enfilai la mienne avec plaisir, savourant la légèreté du matériau.

Dust renâcla un moment lorsque je tentai de faire tenir le corps de l'argonien sur sa croupe, lui ayant au préalable attachées les mains dans le dos. Je dus batailler un moment mais le cheval finit par accepter la charge supplémentaire. Je repartis aussitôt pour Chorrol, ma mission accomplie.

**Plus on se rapproche de la fin, plus c'est dur de poster des nouveaux chapitres… M'enfin, faut bien qu'elle se termine un jour.**

**L'avantage c'est que tout ça me donne vraiment envie d'écrire la suite. Au diable cours et autres projets, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à me replonger dans Oblivion. Ce jeu sera ma perte !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Petit warning : il se peut que ce chapitre soit un peu plus violent que les autres mais rien de bien poussé ni graphique (mention de torture et évocation de massacre)**

_Chapitre 15 : De sève et de sang _

J'attendis la nuit pour pénétrer Chorrol, non sans soudoyer les gardes à l'entrée au passage. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues à cette heure tardive mais je préférai me faire aussi discrète que possible. Je portai Ajum-Kajit sur mon épaule, tachant de conserver l'équilibre malgré ses ruades terrifiés. J'avais pris soin de le bâillonné avant d'avoir pénétré la ville.

Oreyn m'ouvrit la porte sans que j'aie à frapper, il devait me guetter depuis un moment. Il referma soigneusement après que j'eus franchie le seuil et m'indiqua de poser mon fardeau sur la chaise trônant au centre de la petite pièce.

« − Vous l'avez ramené. Bien. Il est temps de poser quelques petites questions.

Il avait dit cela avec un grand sourire froid en se craquant bruyamment les phalanges des doigts et l'argonien l'avait observé avec des yeux exorbités. Je lui enlevai son bâillon avant de rapprocher une chaise sur laquelle je m'assis à côté. Oreyn se mit à nous tourner autour, une lueur dangereuse dansant dans son regard.

− Bon voilà le truc, commençai-je, nous souhaitons des informations et vous allez gentiment nous les donner auxquels cas mon camarade ici présent défoulera ses nerfs sur vous et je n'ai pas la force ni l'envie de l'en empêcher.

− Qui êtes-vous ? marmonna l'argonien d'une voix terrifié

− Qui nous sommes n'est pas important. Combien êtes-vous ?

Ajum-Kajin me fixa avec perplexité puis avec suspicion.

− Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?

La gifle qui envoya violemment sa tête sur le côté le rappela à l'ordre. Choqué par ce coup soudain, il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau puis jeta un regard empli de douleur et d'humiliation à Oreyn. L'elfe l'ignora et se massa doucement la main, irritée par les écailles de l'argonien.

− C'est nous qui posons les questions, grommela-t-il en reprenant sa déambulation autour de nous, combien êtes vous ?

− Je…, commença difficilement Ajum-Kajim avant de s'arrêter à cause du regard à glacer le sang que le Champion lui envoya, nous sommes plus de cent maintenant. Nous prenons de l'ampleur de jour en jour.

− Et bien voilà, c'est pas si dur, m'exclamai-je en lui tapotant le genou, plus vite vous nous direz ce que vous voulez et plus vite nous vous laisserons partir

− Vous allez vraiment me laisser partir ? baragouina l'argonien avec des yeux débordant d'espoir

− Seulement si vous répondez à nos questions, l'assurai-je

− Qui dirige la Compagnie Boinoir ? reprit l'elfe noir

L'horreur se dessina sur le visage reptilien du prisonnier. Son regard fureta partout dans la pièce, à la recherche du moindre moyen d'échapper à la question. Il tremblait littéralement de peur.

− Non ! Je ne vais pas le trahir ! Je ne vous dirai pas ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix haut perché

− Mauvaise réponse, grimaçai-je

Encore une fois, le coup partit sans qu'il ne le vit venir. Cependant, c'était non plus une gifle mais un vrai coup de poing dans la mâchoire, envoyé avec tellement de force qu'il rejeta l'argonien en arrière. Il chuta durement sur le sol, faisait vibrer la terre brute. Je lançai un coup d'œil étonné et impressionné à Oreyn avant de me lever et de remettre sur ses quatre pieds la chaise et l'argonien dessus. Ce dernier eut du mal à faire la mise au point et ses yeux roulaient douloureusement dans leurs orbites.

− Allez, on se remet, c'est pas encore terminé, repris-je calmement en lui tapotant les joues

Son regard finit par se fixer dans le mien. Il se pencha sur le côté et cracha une de ses dents pointues avec un petit gémissement. Oreyn lui lança un autre de ses sourires carnassiers, toujours en lui tournant autour.

− Qui vous dirige ? répéta l'elfe noir

L'hésitation marqua le visage du reptile. Oreyn fit mine de lui relancer un autre coup et Ajum-Kajin se recroquevilla sur lui-même en criant.

− Non je vous en prie, arrêtez ! Je vais tout vous dire ! C'est Ri'Zikar ! C'est lui qui nous mène. Et il aura votre tête ! Il va tous vous tuer !

Le tremblement de sa voix empêcha sa menace d'être prise au sérieux.

− Bien, on arrive au bout, l'encourageai-je malgré tout, maintenant le plus intéressant, d'où provient le secret de votre force ?

Cette fois, une étrange détermination se lut sur le visage de l'argonien.

− Rien de plus ! Je ne vous dirais rien de plus ! Je choisis la mort ! Vive la Compagnie Boinoir !

Sans qu'Oreyn et moi n'ayons eu le temps de réagir, Ajum-Kajin porta sa main gauche à sa bouche. Une bague que je n'avais pas remarquée jusque là ceignait son annulaire et il mordit dedans de toute ses forces. Aussitôt, son corps s'enflamma vigoureusement, manquant de peu de m'emporter sur son passage. Je bondis en arrière en laissant échapper un cri de surprise. L'argonien ne poussa pas le moindre son pour exprimer la douleur, il n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'il tombait déjà au sol, mort. Nous restâmes un moment sans bouger, le cœur battant. Puis Oreyn s'approcha du corps à présent méconnaissable.

− Bon sang ! Ce chacal s'est tué ! Pour une mauviette de sa trempe ça m'épate…

Je m'éloignai du corps, l'odeur de carbonisé me donnait des haut-le-cœur et je retins difficilement la bile qui me remonta la gorge. Oreyn se tourna vers moi, imperturbable. Son regard rouge flamboyait de contentement.

− Ca n'a pas été une mort inutile au moins, nous avons réussi à récupérer quelques informations vitales. Mais nous n'avons pas touché au cœur du problème.

− Il va falloir voir ça de l'intérieur, lui dis-je difficilement en contenant la nausée qui me taraudait

− Je n'aime pas trop ça mais vous avez raison. Mais vous êtes la seule capable de faire ça. Vous allez devoir infiltrer les rangs de ces bâtards…Ca sera dur. Vous allez devoir m'évitez ainsi que tous les membres de la Guilde.

Je réfléchis sur ce qu'il venait de me dire quelques instants. Je prenais de gros risques mais je savais qu'il n'y avait plus que ça comme solution pour dissoudre la Compagnie Boinoir. J'étais Champion de la Guilde après tout, c'était mon devoir.

− Je vais le faire.

− Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous…

− Mmh… Qu'allez-vous faire du corps ? finis-je par demander à l'elfe noir

− Ce n'est pas un souci. Il y a des moyens discrets et efficaces de faire disparaître ça…

− Très bien je pars pour Leyawiin dès ce soir. Je vous tiens au courant dès que je peux, saluai-je avant de sortir sans attendre de réponse »

L'odeur était bien trop horrible pour que je reste une seconde de plus.

Leyawiin était au sud de la Cité Impériale, après Bravil. Je mis deux jours à l'atteindre, en faisant une escale dans un petit village nommé Bord de l'eau. Les gens y étaient vraiment accueillants et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, j'oubliais mes obligations et mes problèmes pour profiter d'une soirée agréable en compagnie de ces gens simples. Je poursuivais cependant ma route en leur promettant de venir les voir un jour prochain.

Mon arrivée à Leyawiin se fit en milieu de journée et j'en profitais pour faire un petit tour de repérage. La ville était tout en couleurs chatoyantes, propre et imposante grâce à ses hauts manoirs. J'appréciai l'odeur qui émanait des étales du marché sur la grande place de la ville et contemplai avec émerveillement des pièces d'armures finement forgées. Je finis par demander mon chemin au premier garde que je vis et me dirigeai enfin vers le manoir de la Compagnie Boinoir.

Comparé au manoir de Chorrol de la Guide des Guerriers, celui-là était beaucoup plus grand et majestueux. Il renvoyait l'image que la Compagnie avait d'elle-même c'est-à-dire fière et arrogante. Je poussai l'imposante porte en chêne et pénétrai dans une ambiance calme, presque froide. L'endroit était encore plus grand de l'intérieur. L'architecture y était à la fois hasardeuse et organisée, laissant un large hall s'ouvrir sur plusieurs pièces, bibliothèques, salle à manger, salle de repos. Une dizaine de membres vaquaient à leurs occupations, le tout dans le silence. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui me marqua le plus, cet étrange silence qui émanait de toutes ses personnes réunies. Ils avaient le visage agars, les yeux dans le vide, comme plongé dans une torpeur profonde.

Un Khajiit, dans son armure noire, finit par se rendre compte de ma présence et vint à ma rencontre. Je l'aperçus me détailler de la tête au pied, jaugeant de mon gabarit et de mon armure elfique. Je détestai ce personnage dès que je posai mes yeux sur lui. Il dégageait une aura d'orgueil et de suffisance qui me déplut aussitôt. Je connaissais ce regard, celui d'un être capable de vous poignarder dans le dos pour une plus grande récompense si jamais vous ne faisiez pas attention à vos arrières.

« − Je suis Jar-Fazir, s'introduisit-il sur un ton méprisant, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

− Je souhaite intégrer la Compagnie Boinoir. Je m'appelle Ash.

− Vous voulez nous rejoindre ? Mmmh… Un autre rat de la guilde quitte le navire, fit-il avec un sourire sans joie

− Qui vous dit que je suis de la Guilde ?, répliquai-je méfiante

− Vous transpirez leur odeur de désespoir…

− Soit et alors ? Je peux quand même intégrer la Compagnie ?, dis-je sur un ton désagréable car ce personnage commençait à m'exaspérer profondément

− Mais bien sur, nous sommes toujours ravis de voir la Guilde perdre ses bons petits soldats, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, vous devez parler à Jeetum-Ze. C'est lui qui s'occupe du recrutement ici.

Sans me laisser le temps de parlementer, il me montra un argonien assis dans la pièce principale et s'éloigna sans un regard. Je grinçai des dents mais fis comme si de rien n'étais et me dirigeai vers le membre assis. La peau reptilienne de Jeetum-Ze était beaucoup plus sombre que la plupart des argoniens qu'il m'avait été donné de croiser au cours de mes voyages. Des éclats rougeoyants flamboyaient sur ses écailles cependant, comme celui du sang sous la lune. Son armure était bien plus impressionnante que celui du Khajiit désagréable, ornée plus richement, éclatante sous les flammes des torches et des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce.

« − Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?, s'adressa froidement l'argonien à ma personne sans lever les yeux

− Je souhaite rejoindre la Compagnie Boinoir.

Encore une fois, je passai sous l'inspection minutieuse de mon intervenant. Celui-ci finit par poser son livre et se redresser. Il était imposant, me dépassant presque d'une tête.

− Vous voulez rejoindre la Compagnie ? Hmm… Vous avez l'air assez expérimentée. Je pense que j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous pourtant. Vous appartenez à la Guilde des Guerriers non ? Vous avez fait beaucoup de travail pour eux ces derniers temps. Oui… Pourquoi est ce que vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

Il avait dit sa tirade lentement et de façon posée. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade mais je respirai profondément, ce n'était pas le moment de me trahir.

− Oui je faisais partie de la Guilde mais il n'y a aucun travail là-bas.

− Pas de travail ? Ha ! Il y a plein de chose à faire ici à Cyrodiil ! La Compagnie Boinoir accepte volontiers de le faire.

Il avait dit cela avec un rire froid, ses yeux flamboyant d'une soif de sang ardente.

− Très bien, nous allons vous trouver de quoi vous occuper.

− Je peux commencer quand ?

− Comme vous semblez impatiente de commencer, suivez-moi dans la zone de formation. Nous avons une mission à laquelle vous aimerez participer.

Je ressentis un fort malaise lorsqu'il prononça ses mots. Quelque chose dans sa posture ou l'intonation de sa phrase me donna la chaire de poule et je frissonnai malgré moi. Sans attendre, je le suivis jusqu'à l'escalier qui nous mena au sous sol. La salle d'entrainement était impressionnante, trois fois plus large que celle de la Guilde. Un tatami en couvrait le sol et une multitude d'armes diverses s'étalaient sur les murs de pierre. Trois nouveaux membres patientaient au centre de la salle. Eux aussi avaient cet étrange regard absent sur le visage et je m'inquiétai de la raison. Mais je sentais que j'approchais de la découverte de leur secret. Je me plaçai près d'un jeune Khajiit au pelage clair et fis face à Jeetum-Ze. L'argonien nous observa un moment sans rien dire puis la parole de sa voix posée.

− Vous avez tous les quatre une mission, les gens du Bord de l'eau ont besoin de nous pour chasser des gobelins qui se sont installés dans la région. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Recrue, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, déclara-t-il en me fixant intensément

Il m'entraina à l'écart et laissant les trois autres contempler le vide.

− Vous devrez faire attention lors de cette mission. Quelque fois les nouvelles recrues ont des complications.

Je le fixai, les sourcils froncés.

− Elles n'ont pas l'habitude de nos méthodes. Prenez-ça, ça améliorera vos compétences dans les combats. Nous nous en servons souvent, c'est une très très bonne chose.

Il me dit cela en me tendant une petite fiole sombre qu'il avait sorti de sa sacoche. Je pris l'objet avec méfiance et observai le liquide sombre remuer faiblement à la lumière des torche. Sa dernière phrase avait accentué encore plus mon malaise.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, finis-je par demander

− Ceci ? Et bien c'est un cadeau des marais argoniens. La sève d'hist. Un cadeau de ma patrie. L'hist est généreux envers nous, si généreux.

Je le contemplai, choquée par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je connaissais mal la région des argoniens mais je savais que l'hist était interdit ici en Cyrodiil.

− Vous faites de la contrebande de sève d'hist ?, soufflai-je estomaquée

− Ne soyez pas stupide, grommela-t-il, nous sommes rentrés avec l'hist lui-même. Un superbe hist qui offre ses cadeaux à la Compagnie entière. Ce sont les mages, qui sont si intelligents qui l'ont permis. La magie et le fer. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler. Buvez votre cadeau et prenez la route avec vos confrères.

Ainsi donc c'était cela leur secret… La sève d'hist. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Des rumeurs circulaient sur l'effet dévastateur de ce booster de capacités. Jusqu'à présent, je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie car les argoniens le conservaient jalousement pour eux. C'était un arbre rare et fragile et ils avaient réussi l'exploit d'en ramener un ici même à Leyawiin, grâce à l'aide des mages. Oreyn avait presque deviné pour le coup.

J'hésitai. Je ne connaissais pas les effets de la sève d'hist mais pour que cela soit interdit à Cyrodiil, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Cependant je ne pouvais pas refuser, d'après le regard de l'argonien en face de moi. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'avalai le contenue de la fiole d'un trait.

Au début je ne ressentis rien, seulement le goût sucré et amère de la sève me couler dans la gorge. Puis une étrange sensation me parcourut le corps. Je me sentis légère, le sang bouillonnant et le cœur battant. Mes sens devinrent plus accrus et ma perception du monde plus précise. Je me sentais renaître, avec une force inimaginable me parcourant les membres. J'eus toute les peines du monde à me concentrer sur ce que me dit Jeetum-Ze, tellement qu'au final je ne compris pas sa phrase. J'étais sur un petit nuage et je suivis les trois autres recrus à l'extérieur du manoir.

J'avais des moments d'absence mais je n'en avais rien à faire, la sensation était bien trop plaisante. Je ne me vis pas monter sur Dust, qui piaffait nerveusement face à mon étrange comportement. Je ne remarquai pas non plus la route défiler à vive allure, je savourai juste le vent sur ma peau et le frisson d'excitation que je ressentais à lancer mon cheval au triple galop. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps, je ne sus quand nous arrivâmes, mais le voyage me parut à la fois interminable et trop court.

Des gobelins, il y avait des gobelins partout, ces infâmes monstres verts. Inconsciente de mes propres gestes, je dégainai mon épée et fonçai dans le tas. Prise d'une violente soif de sang, je tranchai, découpai, transperçai la moindre créature qui était à portée. L'odeur du sang flottait dans l'air, son goût métallique m'emplissait la bouche et je savourais davantage le pouvoir qui me courrait dans les veines, la puissance était incomparable.

Je m'entendis rire, crier et même pleurer de façon éloignée, comme si je n'avais plus conscience de mes actions. Je divaguais, emportée par ce flot d'adrénaline. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que de tuer chaque être vivant autour de moi. Alors je me laissai encore plus emporter par la folie. J'enfonçai les portes des maisons, inconsciente des cris de peur et de désespoir qui résonnaient autour de moi. Je tuai encore et encore.

Arriva un moment où il ne resta plus personne de vivant. Je respirai difficilement, avec l'impression que mon cœur allait éclater sous le coup de la pression. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais perdue. Alors, je me mis à courir. Je quittai les lieux du carnage et m'enfonçai dans les ténèbres.

Chaque ombre était un ennemi, chaque éclat était un danger. Je criai puis ris puis pleurai, tout en fonçant toujours plus loin, bondissant par-dessus les obstacles, trébuchant, chutant.

Encore une fois, je ne sus combien de temps je divaguais ni combien de temps je parcourus la campagne. Finalement, en plein milieu de la rue d'une ville que je ne reconnus même pas, je sentis mon énergie me quitter brusquement. Un malaise s'empara de moi, comme si mon âme n'était plus à sa place dans ce corps si lourd et si maladroit. Je titubai sur place, incapable de me concentrer sur mon environnement puis je laissai les ténèbres me dévorer, heureuse de ne plus avoir à supporter cet état de vide.

**Et bien, ça sent le roussi… Non allez, c'était une mauvaise blague, je pète le feu en ce moment dis donc. Vous brûlez d'impatience de savoir la suite ? Rah non allez j'arrête les blagues de mauvais goûts !**

**En tout cas ce chapitre reste mon préféré. C'est à cause de cette mission que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fanfic. Elle était horrible dans le jeu… Brrr**

**La suite arrive bientôt, je sais comme ça peut être frustrant les vilains cliffhangers… Mais maintenant vous savez le pouvoir de la Compagnie Boinoir, ça va barder !**

**See ya !**


	16. Chapter 16

_ Chapitre 16 : De feu et de sang_

Je repris lentement conscience de mes sens. Tout mon corps me faisait mal, mon crâne était douloureux et un goût désagréable me collait au palais. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à ouvrir les yeux. Je grommelai alors que la lumière agressait mes yeux sensibles.

« − Ash ?

L'appel soudain de mon nom me fit sursauter et mon cœur s'emballa dans une course endiablée. J'haletai sous le coup de l'émotion et me redressai d'un bond, pour ensuite retomber lourdement sur la surface moelleuse sur laquelle j'étais.

− Calmez-vous !, ordonna la voix.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je poussai un cri de surprise puis m'éloignai de se contact aussitôt, comme s'il m'avait brûlé la peau. La nausée me prit brusquement et je dus ramener mes jambes à ma poitrine pour m'empêcher de rendre le contenu de mon estomac sur le sol. Je me pris la tête dans les mains et respirai profondément pour retrouver le contrôle de mon esprit apeuré. Finalement, mes sens m'informèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat. Je sentais un feu de cheminé et le contact de drap sur mes jambes. Mon armure n'était plus sur moi, j'étais vêtu simplement d'une chemise et d'un pantalon léger.

Après une dernière respiration profonde, je levai la tête. Le regard perplexe et teinté d'une légère inquiétude d'Oreyn croisa le mien. Il se tenait devant moi, une main à demi levée. Il m'observa un instant puis se redressa, son habituel masque de mépris et de froideur en place.

− Vous êtes enfin réveillée, je commençai à m'inquiéter.

− Que c'est-il passé ?, fis-je d'une voix enrouée

− C'est ce que j'allais vous demander. On vous a trouvé inconsciente et couverte de sang dans les rues de Bravil. Certains de vos confrères de la Guilde vous ont trouvé et amenez ici. Ils ont ensuite contacté Azzan qui m'a aussitôt transmis le message. Je suis venu aussi vite que possible. C'est bon de savoir que certains d'entre eux pensent comme nous. Alors que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, je pris le temps de détailler la pièce dans laquelle nous étions. Une chambre d'auberge, non luxueuse mais confortable. La petite fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur m'apprit qu'il faisait jour.

− Ca fait combien de temps que je suis inconsciente ?, lui demandai-je faiblement

− Un jour et demi à peu près.

− Et où sommes-nous ?

− Dans une auberge de Bravil. Répondez à ma question, grommela Oreyn pressant

En vérité je ne voulais pas me souvenir car je sentais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de terrible. Finalement j'inspirai profondément et lui comptai tout ce dont je me souvenais précisément, sur la sève d'hist et mon voyage jusqu'au village. Après cela, je me souvenais vaguement de liquide rouge, de gobelins et de cette incroyable sensation de force.

Oreyn me contempla avec un air de surprise. Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait du occuper en attendant que je me réveille.

− Ils utilisent de la sève d'hist ? Et ils affirment avoir amené un arbre à Cyrodiil ? Stupéfiant !

Il se remit debout et se mit à faire les cents pas.

− Je n'ose imaginer ce que cette saloperie risque de faire aux non-argoniens. Je ne suis pas étonné qu'on vous ait trouvé de cette façon. J'imagine que ces hommes sont maintenant immunisés.

Soudain, il arrêta sa déambulation et me contempla l'air pensif.

− Je m'inquiète pour le Bord de l'eau. Nous devrions aller voir ce qu'il s'est passé.

J'acquiesçai faiblement et tentai de me lever, malgré mon corps tremblant et la faiblesse que je ressentais. Oreyn m'aida à me remettre debout et trépigna d'impatience le temps que j'enfile mon armure. Quelqu'un avait eut la présence de nettoyer grossièrement le sang qui la recouvrait et je l'en remerciais silencieusement. Je fis discrètement état de mon corps, parcourant avec des yeux effarés les nombreux bleus et blessures qui teintaient ma peau blanche. J'étais dans un état lamentable.

L'elfe noir me conduisit à l'extérieur et l'air frais me revigora un peu. Je marchai lentement derrière lui, me concentrant pour mettre un pas devant l'autre. Les gens présent dans la rue me lançaient de drôles de regards et je sentis un frisson me parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Je gardais la tête baissée et suivis l'ombre de mon compagnon. Des flashes horribles perçaient les limbes de brume qui engluait ma mémoire. Je priais de toute mon âme que ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé, que ce n'était que de simples hallucinations.

Nous rejoignîmes l'écurie et je me stoppai aussitôt. Je venais de me rappeler Dust. J'avais complètement oublié mon cheval. Je savais que je l'avais monté pour rejoindre le Bord de l'eau mais je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir récupéré après ça. Oreyn se dirigea vers son propre étalon et bondit souplement dessus.

− Est ce que vous savez si quelqu'un a pu récupérer mon cheval ?, fis-je honteusement en évitent le regard de l'elfe

− Vous avez un animal vraiment intelligent, il m'a suivit jusqu'à vous lorsque je l'ai croisé sur la route jusqu'à Bravil. Personne n'a pu l'approcher assez cependant pour le mettre à l'écurie, il vous attend sur le bord de la route.

Je lui lançai un regard perplexe et m'élançai hors de l'écurie. Mon étalon cendré leva la tête à mon approche et ses oreilles pointèrent curieusement vers moi, à l'écoute. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je m'approchai lentement de lui mais alors que j'allais poser une main sur son encolure, il se déroba et s'éloigna en trottinant. Puis il reprit sa position initiale, la tête levée vers moi, les oreilles pointées en avant et les naseaux frémissant.

− Je vois, tu me fais la tête c'est ça ?, soufflai-je avec un petit sourire

Je me rapprochai encore et cette fois je lui murmurai que j'étais désolé en langue elfique, tout en m'inclinant légèrement. Il ne bougea pas lorsque j'approchai ma main et me laissa enfin le toucher. Je le caressai un moment, savourant la chaleur de son corps.

− Bon vous avez terminé ?, grommela soudainement une voix qui me fit sursauter »

Je n'avais pas entendu Oreyn s'approcher dans mon dos. Je ne dis rien et préférai enfourcher Dust. Sans un regard, je partis au petit galop. Je n'étais pas prête à ce sur quoi j'allais tomber sur le Bord de l'eau aussi me retirai-je en moi-même pour rassembler mes esprits. Mais même ça ne permit pas d'atténuer toute l'horreur que j'avais faite comme je le découvris plus tard.

Même dans mes plus violents cauchemars, je n'aurais pu imaginer une telle chose. Je restai figé d'effroi, mes yeux absorbant toute la désolation que j'avais semée. Dust me ramena à la réalité en s'agitant nerveusement. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol, sans quitter du regard les corps.

La première chose qui nous avait marqué fut l'odeur, d'abord acre comme celle du sang puis de plus en plus prononcé au fur et à mesure que nous approchions. De légère elle devint insupportable. Pas un bruit ne perçait le silence morbide installé dans le village. Puis un sanglot se répercuta entre les murs. Je me dirigeai machinalement vers lui, Oreyn sur mes talons.

Des corps, il y avait des corps partout. Il y en avait tellement que la terre n'était plus ocre mais d'un profond rouge, imbibée qu'elle était du sang des victimes. Les portes des maisons avaient été toutes enfoncées, les cadavres emportés sur la place ou ils avaient été découpé et dépecé implacablement. Je déambulai parmi eux, comme si j'étais devenu moi aussi sans vie. Je reconnus parmi les visages déformés par la douleur et la terreur les agréables personnes qui m'avaient accueillie chez eux lors de mon bref passage. J'aperçus aussi deux malheureux gobelins au sein de l'empilement des corps.

Et puis au milieu de toute cette macabre scène, un survivant pleurait devant le cadavre d'une femme qui avait du être blonde mais dont la teinte était à présent écarlate. Il leva un regard si désespéré et éteins que j'eus du mal à ne pas reculer, assaillie par sa peine.

« − Ma pauvre Biene. Pauvre chérie. Quels monstres ont pu faire ça ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Je restai sans voix, plantée en plein milieu du carnage que j'avais provoqué. Les mots me fuyaient.

− Que c'est-il passé ici ?, déclara Oreyn

Sa voix était plus tendue que d'habitude et je ne voyais pas son visage mais j'étais sur que l'horreur se lisait aussi dans son regard. Le survivant, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année reporta son regard sur l'être cher mort à ses pieds.

− J'aimerai bien le savoir, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse à entendre, tous. Même ma pauvre Biene chérie. Elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Qui a bien pu faire ça ? Quel monstre a bien pu faire ceci ? Pas les gobelins. Sans doute des bandits. Mais pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien !

Nous le laissâmes divaguer. Ce fut d'autant plus terrible que le responsable de ce carnage se trouvait juste devant lui.

− Partez s'il vous plaît ! Je dois enterrer nos morts, reprit-il en enserrant le cadavre désarticulé de sa Biene

Je sentis Oreyn me prendre le bras et m'entrainer vers nos chevaux. Je le laissai faire sans résister, je n'avais pas la force de bouger par moi-même. Il me guida à travers tous ces morts et toute cette dévastation, d'un pas lent mais déterminé. Je n'eus pas non plus la force de remonter sur Dust, aussi me mis-je à marcher sur la route alors qu'il me suivit lentement.

Soudain, la nausée que j'avais contenu jusque là devint trop forte et je me précipitai dans les fourrée pour rendre le contenu de mon estomac. J'essuyai la bile du coin de mes lèvres, une main sur l'arbre le plus proche pour me soutenir. Ma vue se brouilla. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une pareille douleur au fond de moi alors je laissai mes larmes tomber dans l'espoir que le poids qui m'emprisonnait ne s'allège.

− Le village entier… Je sais que vous devez vous dégouter. J'en suis désolé, intervint Oreyn dans mon dos d'une voix faible, c'était la sève d'hist pas vous.

Il ne savait rien de ce que je ressentais. La colère fit lentement son chemin jusqu'à mon esprit engourdi et je serrais les poings pour la contenir tellement elle me parut brulante. J'essuyai mon visage et me retournai vers lui. La hargne qu'il lut dans mes yeux le déstabilisa et il se retint de reculer.

− Vous ne savez rien de ce que je peux ressentir !, m'écriai furieusement, je les ai tous tué ! Tous ! Et si facilement… Alors même que je me suis juré de les protéger ! Je suis entrée dans la Guilde dans ce but ! Pas pour anéantir la moindre vie que je croise !

− Je comprends…

− Non vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous ne savez pas la puissance que j'ai ressentie à ce moment, alors que je tranchai la chaire si facilement, alors que je les dominai de toutes mes forces ! Vous ne savez pas !

J'avais hurlé ces derniers mots et je les entendis faire écho autour de moi.

− Mon devoir est de mettre à profit ma force pour les protéger, non pour les anéantir comme du vulgaire bétail, marmonnai-je alors que mes forces me quittaient une fois de plus.

Je m'assis au sol, le dos contre l'arbre et fermai les yeux de désespoir. J'entendis les pas hésitants de l'elfe noir alors qu'il s'approchait.

− Nous comprenons maintenant la menace que représente ce groupe. Peut être qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même. Nous devons prendre des mesures. Décisives et dès maintenant, reprit-il froidement, l'arbre a hist doit être détruit. C'est une abomination de la nature. Tant que la Compagnie Boinoir a accès à la sève, nous sommes tous en danger. Je crains qu'ils ne sachent plus ce qu'ils font…

J'inspirai profondément. Il avait raison, tout ça était du à cette sève et ses effets dévastateurs. Je sentis la colère remonter et une froide détermination s'emparer de moi. J'enfermai la douleur et la tristesse dans un coin de mon esprit et me redressai. Oreyn m'observa faire sans rien dire, ses yeux rouges flamboyants.

− Allons mettre le feu à cet arbre !, m'exclamai-je avec fureur »

Sans attendre, je bondis sur Dust et m'élança vers Leyawiin. J'avais un compte à régler avec la Compagnie Boinoir.

Je me retins avec peine, alors que je bouillonnai, d'aller exterminer ces êtres sans honneur. Oreyn parlait avec la garde mais je n'écoutai pas son discours, mon attention focalisée sur le manoir que j'apercevais au loin. Finalement, Oreyn me toucha l'épaule et je compris qu'il était temps.

Je bondis en avant en dégainant mon épée vengeresse, qui réclamait le sang des responsables de la mort de tant de personnes innocentes. Même Oreyn eut du mal à se maintenir à ma hauteur alors que nous nous dirigions vers la Compagnie Boinoir. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à me retenir, le temps que les gardes ne se regroupent dans notre dos. L'un d'entre eux frappa brutalement contre le bois.

− Au nom de la garde de Leyawiin, je vous ordonne d'ouvrir cette porte et de poser vos armes !, gronda-t-il fortement en se reculant

Il s'écoula un long moment avant que quelque chose ne se passe. Un bruissement effervescent agita le manoir puis un énorme Khajiit ouvrit la porte. Je n'avais jamais vu l'un d'eux aussi imposant. Il respirait la force, le contrôle et le pouvoir. Ses yeux verts étincelants me glacèrent le sang tellement une étrange folie en irradiait. Il portait une splendide armure de la Compagnie Boinoir, une des plus finement forgée que j'eusse vu jusqu'à présent. Je sus aussitôt à qui j'avais à faire : Ri'zakar, le chef. Je faillis me laisser emporter par la fureur et lui bondir dessus mais Oreyn, averti par mes frémissements, m'emprisonna le bras dans sa poigne de fer.

− Que ce passe-t-il ?, grogna le félin

Sa voix s'embla amplifiée par son heaume et son écho résonna comme une seconde voix à mon oreille.

− Nous avons un témoignage comme quoi votre Compagnie utiliserait de la sève d'hist. Nous avons l'autorisation de faire une fouille dans votre manoir sur ordre du Comte de Leyawiin.

Ri'zakar toisa le garde de toute son imposante taille puis porta son regarde sur Oreyn et finalement sur moi.

− Ah… La Guilde des Guerriers… Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de porter de fausses accusations pour tenter de parer à notre supériorité. Pitoyable…, se moqua méchamment le chef de la Compagnie

Oreyn grogna sourdement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de rage mais de dit rien.

− Mais puisqu'il en est ainsi…

Le félin se recula lentement pour nous laisser le passage. Nous pénétrâmes dans le hall et nous retrouvâmes encerclés par les membres de la Compagnie, tous nous fixant de leurs regards absents, aussi silencieux que des morts.

Un frisson d'appréhension me parcourut l'échine. La tension était palpable, à couper au couteau et je sentis Oreyn suivre en écho le mouvement que je fis en posant ma main sur le manche de mon épée. Ri'zakar se positionna devant nous, toujours aussi impressionnant.

− J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le besoin ni l'envie de vous laisser fouiner, parla lentement le chef, vous n'auriez jamais du vous mêler de ça.

Cette menace, il nous l'avait directement adressé. Nous restâmes encore un moment à nous regarder dans les yeux puis le chaos explosa. D'un même mouvement, toutes les personnes présentes dégainèrent leurs armes et un cri de guerre résonna dans l'immense bâtisse. Dans une vague désordonnée, les membres de la Compagnie Boinoir se jetèrent sur les gardes. Oreyn, plus rapide que moi, bondit à la rencontre de Ri'zakar, près à en découdre avec le responsable. Mon regard fut attiré par une silhouette que je reconnus aussitôt comme étant le recruteur argonien qui m'avait fait boire la boisson du diable. Je voulus me lancer à sa poursuite alors qu'il disparaissait derrière une petite porte au fond de la pièce mais une masse me percuta de plein fouet, m'envoyant voler sur le sol dur. Je repris difficilement ma respiration, mon attention aussitôt focalisé sur ce nouvel ennemi.

Je ne le reconnu pas immédiatement à cause de son casque qui lui masquait la moitié du visage puis j'éprouvai un choc en me remémorant cette petite taille et cet air dédaigneux.

− Vous ! Vous avez tous gâché ! Pourquoi ? J'avais un travail, une maison ! Vous m'avez tout pris ! Je vais vous tuer, s'écria Maglir furieusement

Je bondis aussitôt sur mes jambes. Ce rat était toujours en vie, je n'aurais pas cru ça possible vue sa lâcheté. Son visage avait changé depuis ma dernière rencontre avec lui, il semblait vieilli et son regard brillait trop fortement, comme s'il avait la fièvre. Ses traits étaient creusés, maladifs. Mais je n'avais pas pitié de lui, au contraire. J'allais lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

J'esquivai aisément son premier coup d'épée. Emporté par son élan, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le poing que je lançai de toutes mes forces sur son visage. J'entendis avec satisfaction un écœurant bruit de craquement et je sentis son sang éclabousser mes phalanges. Sans lui laisser le temps de récupérer, je fauchai ses jambes d'un coup ajusté et le regardai tomber lourdement sur le sol. Je tentai encore une fois de m'élancer à la suite de l'argonien lorsque je sentis une main se refermer sur ma cheville. Surprise et déséquilibrée, je m'étalai au sol. La main me serra jusqu'à ce que je cris de douleur et je me retournai sur le dos pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise. Son visage était bien plus proche que je ne pensai. Son sourire fou, les dents recouvertes du liquide rouge qui s'écoulait de son nez me perturba au point de me figer l'espace d'une seconde, ce qui lui fut suffisant pour me dominer de sa petite taille, en me plaquant durement sur le sol. Je luttai férocement mais il ne bougea pas. Je savais qu'il était sous l'emprise de la sève. Il avait vite du devenir accro, faible d'esprit qu'il était. Mon cœur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine alors que les flashs des cadavres recouvrant le sol du village du Bord de l'eau me passaient inlassablement à l'esprit. Je grondai furieusement, prise d'une énergie coléreuse, je repoussai de toutes mes forces l'elfe des bois et l'éjectai plus loin. Mon champ de vision se rétrécit alors que la colère prenait le dessus. Je dégainai mon poignard et bondit sur mon ennemi. Celui-ci venait à peine de se relever que je lui plongeai la lame dans le corps. Il poussa un glapissement de douleur et de surprise. J'enfonçai encore mon arme, sentant avec satisfaction le sang couler de son corps poussé à bout. Mon regard rencontra le sien et j'observai la vie s'en échapper. Je retirai ensuite sèchement mon arme, haletant furieusement alors que mon ennemi chutait au sol, emporté par la mort.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur la vision du corps désarticulé et m'élançai en boitant vers la mystérieuse porte. Je me faufilai parmi les combattants, sans faire attention à l'incroyable échange entre Oreyn et le chef de la Compagnie Boinoir. Le silence qui m'accueillit lorsque je franchis la porte me figea le temps de m'habituer à ce retournement brusque de situation. Je finis par me remettre en route, descendant avec empressement les marches qui m'emmenaient plus profondément dans les sous sol du manoir. Un étrange son métallique finit par percer le silence. Il devint plus prononcer alors que je m'approchais de la source, rythmant mes pas pressés.

Je débouchai brusquement dans une salle circulaire. L'odeur acre et sucrée qui flottaient dans les airs m'enivra aussitôt et je sentis mon cœur battre encore plus vigoureusement. Je reconnaissais cette senteur, celle-ci était cependant mélangée à celle de la forêt, du bois et de la terre. L'espace d'un instant, je me perdis dans la mémoire de mon pays mais revins bien vite à la réalité en posant mon regard sur l'arbre à sève d'hist. Il était magnifique. Grand, tout en puissance, ses longues feuilles rouges et or frissonnaient sous la brise d'un vent inexistant. En tendant l'oreille, malgré les bruits des machines qui lui pompait son essence vital, on pouvait presque l'entendre marmonner des paroles perfides et envoutantes aux alentours. Je détournai le regard de son tronc majestueux à l'étrange couleur bleutée et inspectai le reste de la salle.

Un argonien, en robe sombre décorée avec l'emblème de la Compagnie, apparut de l'autre côté de l'arbre, un parchemin à la main. Il se figea en m'apercevant. Mon air rageur, l'épée rougie à la main et le sang qui recouvrait mon armure lui indiqua rapidement qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Il poussa un petit glapissement de peur et lâcha le papier. Je fis mine de m'élancer sur lui et le regardai fuir avec l'énergie de sa terreur. Sans m'occuper davantage de sa silhouette disparaissant derrière la porte la plus proche, je fis le tour de la menace qui planait sur nos têtes. Quatre pompes ingénieuses vidaient lentement la sève de l'arbre, tournant inlassablement. J'attrapai un lourd tuyau, posé sur une table à côté d'une multitude de seaux. Avec un grognement de colère et d'effort, je levai ma nouvelle arme et la coinçait dans l'engrenage de la première pompe.

Le grincement strident et le fumée qui se dégagea de l'appareil m'apprit que l'incroyable mécanisme s'était arrêté. Je fis la même chose pour les deux autres pompes, saccageant la moindre chance d'extraire la sève si précieuse. L'arbre, dont je sentais la vie palpiter à côté de moi, s'agita davantage, comme s'il présageait de sa fin proche. Je m'emparai d'une des torches qui étaient disposées sur le mur et m'approchai du végétal. Il était temps de mettre fin à son existence.

Je ne l'entendis pas bondir derrière mon dos. Tout ce que je ressentis fus un choque violent sur le côté gauche. La surprise fut le premier sentiment qui s'empara de moi puis je baissai les yeux, inspectant avec choc la lame argentée qui m'avait traversée le corps. La douleur frappa sans prévenir. Je laissai échapper un gémissement et portai la main sur la blessure, les jambes flageolantes, sur le point de me laisser tomber. Le souffle dans mon cou était à peine perceptible à travers les élancements de douleur qui me parcouraient le corps.

« − Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à notre arbre sale elfe !, grogna Jeetum-Ze à mon oreille

Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits malgré la douleur et la fatigue. Il était hors de question que je ne laisse cette monstruosité toujours debout.

− Trop tard, parvins-je à grommeler avec un petit sourire teinté de rouge »

Je jetai alors la torche aussi loin que je pus sur les feuilles. Aussitôt, les flammes les dévorèrent et en quelques secondes, l'ensemble de l'arbre devint une boule de feu. Jeetum-Ze hurla d'effroi et me poussa sur le côté. Je chutai douloureusement au sol et l'observai se jeter sur l'arbre, prêt à tout pour le sauver. Seulement il n'y avait déjà plus rien à sauver. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de s'embraser lui aussi. Son cri d'agonie joignit celui de l'arbre. Longtemps il résonna dans le creux de mes oreilles puis s'évapora dans les airs, emportant la vie avec lui.

La fumée embrouillait mes sens et j'avais du mal à me rattacher à la réalité. Malgré cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. D'un petit ricanement, il devint un véritable fou rire. Je hoquetai à travers mes larmes et la fumée qui m'emplissait les poumons. Je venais enfin de mettre à terre la Compagnie Boinoir, plus jamais personne n'aurait à subir les effets dévastateurs de la sève d'hist.

Le dernier éclat de rire mourut dans ma gorge et je laissai la fatigue me submerger, mes paupières tombant sur mes yeux irrités. J'aurais voulu m'abandonné à l'inconscience ici même, enrobée par la chaleur. Soudain le visage de Martin me traversa l'esprit, puis celui de Baurus et de tous ceux que j'avais rencontré au cours de ma quête. Je devais survivre. Armée de cette nouvelle volonté, je parvins à me redresser. Sans même tenter de retirer le métal qui me traversait le corps, je me mis laborieusement sur mes jambes, prenant appuis sur le mur le plus proche. Je ne sus comment je réussi à remonter jusqu'à la pièce principale mais en un clignement de paupière j'avais passé le cap de l'escalier. Toussant à m'en faire cracher les poumons, le sang dégoulinant de mon menton, je déboulai dans ce qui restait du manoir.

Il ne restait aucun membre vivant de la Compagnie Boinoir. Beaucoup de soldats n'avaient pas non plus survécu à l'attaque. Déambulant parmi les morts, je cherchai Oreyn. Les ténèbres menaçaient à tout instant de m'emporter mais je devais le prévenir.

Je le trouvais dominant de toute sa hauteur son ennemi terrassé, épuisé mais en un seul morceau. Je n'avais plus que la force de me tenir debout, aussi attendis-je qu'il ne pose son regard sur moi. Ce qu'il fit en émergeant de la furie qu'il l'avait amené à se battre férocement. La surprise passa sur son visage.

− L'arbre à hist… n'est… plus, baragouinai-je avant de m'écrouler

Le monde tourbillonna autour de moi, les sons se confondirent bruyamment à mon oreille. Plus aucune pensée n'était cohérente aussi me laissai-je aspiré par l'inconscience, soulagée de ne plus avoir à sentir la douleur.

**A pu de Compagnie Boinoir ! Tout fait péter ! **

**Voilà pour l'ultime chapitre de cette fic interminable. Le prologue arrive dans la foulée !**


	17. Epilogue

_Epilogue : Retour à la case départ_

L'odeur était forte. Un mélange de sang, de fumée et de bois qui m'emplissait les narines. Surtout celle de fumée. Je me sentais étonnement bien malgré cela. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Ce n'était pas à cause du froid pourtant. Mon esprit était si embrouillé. Je laissai lentement mes forces me revenir.

Finalement, lassée par ces odeurs, j'ouvrai lentement les yeux. La lumière m'éblouit un instant. J'arrivai cependant à discerner mon environnement. Je reconnaissais cette chambre, ou plutôt ce dortoir. La Guilde des Guerriers ? Mes idées embrouillées ne m'aidèrent pas à comprendre ce que je faisais là. Je me redressai, portant une main à mon flanc alors qu'un éclair de douleur le transperça. Mon regard inspecta la blessure presque refermée. J'allais mettre plus de temps à me remettre que tous ce que j'avais déjà subi jusqu'à présent. Le silence était rassurant alors que les odeurs fantômes disparaissaient.

Je me levai difficilement. Ravie, je constatai que mon armure était à sa place, étincelante. Quelqu'un avait pris soin de la réparer et récurer de fond en comble et elle resplendissait à la faible lueur des torches. Je l'enfilai sans me presser. Il n'y avait pas grand monde d'endormi dans le dortoir, sans doute était-il encore tôt pour cela.

Je ne croisai personne en rejoignant le bureau d'Oreyn. Ses affaires étaient de retour donc lui aussi apparemment. Je le vis assoupi sur son siège. Avec un petit sourire en coin, je me plaçai en face de lui, prenant soin de ne pas brusquer mon corps fatigué. Je profitai encore une fois du silence, comme si je retrouvai un vieux compagnon.

Finalement je poussai un long soupir. L'ouïe sensible de l'elfe noir l'avertit aussitôt de ma présence. Il ouvrit les yeux et me darda de ses prunelles écarlates. Au lieu de trouver un soulagement voir un sentiment de victoire, j'y aperçus une étrange lueur coupable.

Faisant abstraction de ça, je pris la parole.

« − Tout est fini ?

− Oui. L'arbre à hist est définitivement détruit. Le manoir de la Compagnie Boinoir aussi au passage. Mais je ne vous en veux pas pour y avoir mis le feu.

− Depuis combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente ?

− Deux jours, vous avez failli ne pas vous en sortir cette fois…

Ne sachant pas quoi rajouter, je laissai encore une fois le silence planer entre nous.

− Vous avez repris votre rôle de Champion ?

− Vilena s'est retirée de la Guilde, admettant qu'elle était bien trop impliquée dans les relations avec ses hommes pour les envoyer au combat. Elle m'a nommé Chef de la Guilde.

− Mais c'est super !, m'exclamai-je avec surprise, comment la Guilde a prise la nouvelle ?

− Plutôt bien. Les gens ont été prévenus du trafic d'hist de la Compagnie Boinoir, tous ses membres sont à présent recherchés. Elle ne risque plus jamais d'interférer dans nos affaires.

Il se tut et baissa les yeux. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

− Que ce passe-t-il ?, l'abordai-je avec inquiétude

− Je suis désolé…

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de tristesse que je ne compris pas où il voulait en venir.

− Un survivant du village Bord de l'eau vous accuse de la mort des villageois. Vous êtes recherchés.

− Qu… Quoi ?

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que je fus choquée.

− Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les en empêcher.

− Mais vous savez bien que c'était à cause de la sève d'hist…

L'elfe noir évita mon regard et baissa la tête.

− Je ne peux rien pour vous.

Le fracas de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans mon dos me fit sursauter. Je bondis hors de ma chaise avec effroi malgré la douleur de ma blessure. Les trois gardes se dirigèrent sans hésitation vers moi. Deux d'entre eux me passèrent les chaînes en fer sur les poignets. J'étais bien trop pétrifiée pour réagir. Le troisième se planta devant moi.

− Ash Champion de la Guilde des Guerriers, vous êtes en états d'arrestation pour multiples meurtres. Vous aurez droit à un procès en bonne et due forme par le dirigeant de ce pays. En attendant vous allez devoir nous suivre jusqu'en prison.

Je n'avais pas quitté des yeux Oreyn. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre. Mes pensées étaient confuses. Puis la colère et la peur prirent le dessus quand les gardes tentèrent de m'emmener.

− Non laissez moi !, criai-je, Oreyn ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait !

Je me débattis comme une bête sauvage mais les trois gardes avaient une poigne de fer. Pas un instant le dumner ne leva le regard.

− Je vous ai aidé, j'ai fait tout ce que vous vouliez ! Ne les laissez pas m'emmener !, hurlai-je avec désespoir

Seulement mes cris planaient dans l'air sans atteindre sa cible. Je fus trainée sans ménagement hors de la pièce, criant, me battant, suppliant, sans qu'à un seul instant Oreyn, le nouveau Maître de la Guilde des Guerriers ne lève la tête.

Je ne sus pas si je fus plus blessée par sa traitrise ou son incapacité à poser son regard sur moi. Il venait de me jeter au loup… Soudain je compris. Il avait peur de moi, peur de mon évolution, peur que je le surpasse. Il venait volontairement de briser mon ascension dans la Guilde. Il s'était servi de moi…

La rage m'aveugla et je poussai un long hurlement de colère et de peine alors qu'on m'emmenait hors de la guilde, vers la prison, de retour à la case départ.

**A SUIVRE**

**Oulahlah… C'est méchant de finir sur un vilain cliffhanger mais c'était tellement tentant ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est en voie de construction. Je me suis remise à jouer à Oblivion et je continue mon exploration de la Guilde des Voleurs ! **

**Je remercie tout ceux qui ont suivi avec attention cette histoire et si jamais vous avez des remarques, repéré des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com'. Sinon, patience ! N'oubliez pas de guetter la suite qui devrait bientôt voir le jour… **


End file.
